


Три желания Джотаро Куджо

by Элайджа Бейли (kohvoo)



Category: xxxHoLic, ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magical Realism, Autism Spectrum, M/M, Magic, Magical Realism, Mild Gore, Suicide Attempt, clamp typical shenanigans, xxxHolic fusion
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-02-19 10:54:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 30,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22176418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kohvoo/pseuds/%D0%AD%D0%BB%D0%B0%D0%B9%D0%B4%D0%B6%D0%B0%20%D0%91%D0%B5%D0%B9%D0%BB%D0%B8
Summary: Однажды Джотаро натыкается на загадочный магазинчик с ещё более загадочным владельцем, который предлагает выполнить любое желание — за умеренную плату, само собой. Желаний у Джотаро нет, и он не собирается ни за что платить. Но магазин никуда не исчезает.
Relationships: Kakyoin Noriaki/Kujo Jotaro, Джотаро Куджо/Нориаки Какёин
Comments: 43
Kudos: 106





	1. Первая часть

**Author's Note:**

> Персонажей несколько больше, чем указано в шапке, тут куча второстепенных героев. Это кроссовер с аниме/мангой ×××HOLiC от Кламп, потому что Кламп уже канонизировали джотакак, почему бы не продолжить славную традицию? Но можно читать как AU даже тем, кто не имеет ни малейшего представления о том, что такое ×××HOLiC.

# Первая часть

## I

Дома становилось невыносимо, с каждым днём хуже. Тяжёлый дух болезни делал ниже и так невысокие потолки, из-за чего невозможно было толком вдохнуть, даже их сад — мамина гордость — выглядел поскучневшим. 

Или дело просто шло к осени. 

Джотаро не помнил, когда обычно желтел сад, не обращал внимания и не обратил бы по сам, если бы каждое его чувство не превратилось в тончайшей выделки алюминиевую фольгу. Он весь стал как животное перед броском, тесно сжавшееся под грубой шкурой: тронешь — мышцы расслабятся и выстрелят пружиной. Руки он теперь держал в карманах всегда, чтобы не искушать судьбу. 

Каждый день он задерживался в школе: сидел в библиотеке, в кинокомнате рядом с проектором, в школьном дворе, с каждым днём немного дольше. Дома теперь вертелась Макото, нанятая отцом домработница лет сорока, которая захватчески вторглась на их территорию, и с ней к духу болезни прибавился дух чужеродности. Дом перестал быть домом. Джотаро сидел в школьном кабинете почти до темноты, пока его случайно не находил какой-нибудь учитель или стайка восторженных девчонок на пару классов младше. 

Ему хотелось бы, чтобы всё поскорее закончилось, чтобы мама поправилась, отец вернулся с гастролей, чтобы в Японию приехал его невыносимый дед, слишком хаотично-шумный, но любящий Холли Куджо с той горячей нежностью, которой ей не хватало. Пару раз, стоя у телефонного аппарата, он всерьёз собирался позвонить, но потом мама поднималась с постели как ни в чём не бывало, и мир снова возвращался на круги своя.

Вечером Джотаро сидел разутым на энгаве и слушал, как мама уговаривала деда не приезжать: долго, уверенным звонким голосом, который провёл бы кого угодно чужого, но только не старика Джозефа. Чуть повернув голову, Джотаро расслышал, как мама жизнерадостно засмеялась, попрощалась и положила трубку на рычаг, вырвав у старенького аппарата натужный звон. Усталые шаги прошлись по коридору, остановились, зазвучали ближе. Джотаро отвернулся, уставившись в темнеющий сад. 

Мама остановилась на пороге. Джотаро чувствовал, как она прислонилась к дверному косяку плечом: смялся мягкий ворс банного халата, распущенные карамельно-медовые волосы прошелестели по отполированной поверхности. 

— Джоджо, не сиди на улице разутым, заболеешь.  
— Отвяжись, — буркнул в ответ Джотаро, вдруг ощутив немыслимое раздражение, раздувшееся над ключичной впадиной так, что стало больно глотать. За собой следи, хотел добавить он. О себе заботься. Сделай уже что-нибудь, чтобы это прекратилось. 

Он не сказал ничего из этого вслух, оставшись молча сидеть на краю деревянного настила. Мама постояла немного, потом издала отрывистый вдох и неожиданно хлопнула в ладоши.

— Я приготовлю курицу, — объявила она. Шаги её удалились. — В панировке! 

Джотаро сжал зубы. Любимое дедово блюдо. Значит, дела были совсем плохи. 

Ему пришлось постараться, чтобы подавить рефлекторное желание сбежать: перемахнуть через оплетённый лианами кирпичный забор и убраться подальше, прочь из города, поближе к океану. Стиснув пальцы на краю настила, Джотаро медленно выдохнул, осторожно вдохнул носом, снова медленно выдохнул. Охватившая его паника отступила, но он боялся поворачиваться к дому. Из открытых дверей тянуло тошнотворным запахом разложения и смерти, со стороны сада — холодом и жизнью, и Джотаро оказался между ними, как на границе, где сталкивались не смешиваясь два океанических течения.

* * *

Он не пошёл домой после школы на следующий день и не остался мозолить глаза учителям, даже не потому что ему было какое-то дело до мнения учителей, а потому что он чувствовал себя слишком измотанным для открытых конфликтов.

Вместо этого он позволил себе заблудиться в лабиринте узеньких улиц. Бесшумно ступая по стиснутой между рядами домов дороге, он наблюдал, как город постепенно погружается в сумерки. Краски тускнели и вымывались, весь мир становился оттенка намокшего асфальта. 

Джотаро мерещилось, что вместе со светом из мира вымывается он сам. Ноги переступали, но он их не чувствовал. Ветер дул в лицо, но лицо было чужим. Он смотрел перед собой, но видел словно из перископа, узкое пространство, очерченное тьмой. Лошадь в шорах. 

Что-то толкнуло его в грудь, вынудив запнуться. Джотаро взглянул под ноги, на ровную дорогу, повёл плечами и выпрямился, нюхая ночной воздух. Сумерки, серые парой секунд назад, сгустились; слева тянулся ряд домиков с чёрными провалами окон, справа были кондо в три-пять этажей, а между ними — совершенно неуместный одноэтажный особнячок, обнесённый некрашеным деревянным забором. 

Поверх забора выглядывали пышные кроны деревьев, затенённые соседскими домами, а промеж крон виднелся увенчанный полумесяцем купол. Джотаро был уверен, что никогда не видел этого места, и ещё он был уверен, что видел его с десяток раз. Что-то внутри его беспокойно металось. Он попытался отбросить дурные мысли и пошёл дальше, пока не оказался прямо перед калиткой. 

Ему не было страшно, скорее досадно. Асфальтированная дорога обрывалась внезапно, будто срезанная перочинным ножом, и к ней тесно прижималась жёлтая посыпанная битым камнем тропинка. Она вела прямо на крыльцо. Джотаро подумалось вдруг, что эта тропинка — ковровая дорожка, которую развернули специально для него. 

Он поднял голову, рассматривая видневшуюся в глубине дворе деревянную веранду с тремя ступеньками, постоял немного и сделал шаг вперёд, потом ещё, и ещё, ещё. 

С предвкушением он повернулся назад, то ли ожидая, то ли надеясь, что привычный мир исчезнет, что он, как мальчик из сказки, пересечёт границы заколдованного леса и потеряется навсегда. Но за забором была дорога, по дороге проехала машина. Водитель равнодушно царапнул взглядом — в искусственной подсветке от приборной панели блеснула дужка очков. 

Когда Джотаро развернулся к веранде, на ней стоял человек. В руках он держал фонарь на длинной палке. 

Первым взгляд Джотаро зацепился за зелёное китайское платье с высоким воротником-стойкой. Потом — за волосы, рыжие, длиной почти до подбородка, зачёсанные набок. Человек был пониже Джотаро, но стоял на высокой веранде, поэтому смотрел сверху вниз.

Левой рукой он придерживал дверь. Ногти и губы у него были выкрашены в вишнёвый, как у женщины, но Джотаро ни за что не принял бы его за женщину: грудь его была слишком плоской, а плечи слишком широкими. 

Они молча рассматривали друг друга, потом незнакомец развернулся и ушёл вглубь дома, унося вместе с собой фонарь. Джотаро направился за ним — по наитию, не чувствуя ног, как за блуждающим огоньком на болоте. Вместе они прошли через весь дом, который Джотаро даже не рассматривал особо, просто выхватывал иногда блеск посуды и очертания заставленных шкафов. 

Наконец его провожатый остановился в комнате, где тускло горели расставленные по углам светильники, и погасил фонарь, потом указал на низкий столик с подушками вместо стульев. Джотаро сел, тогда незнакомец уселся напротив и принялся разливать чай. 

Комната вела на веранду, веранда выходила в сад. Под навесом висели фонари, очерчивая небольшое пространство деревянного настила и кусочек сада, очень похожего на тот, который был в доме Куджо. Но удивительнее всего была россыпь ярких звёзд на чёрно-синем небесном фоне: Джотаро мог поклясться, что высокие дома обступали особнячок со всех сторон. Чтобы увидеть небо, пришлось бы задрать голову, но отчего-то его было видно прямо из комнаты. 

Джотаро вдруг ощутил себя в сознании, будто все его блеклые копии неожиданно слились в оригинал — сфокусированный, осознанный, дышащий. Он ощутил собственное тело, каждый сантиметр кожи, и прохладный ветер из сада, который забирался за расстёгнутый воротник гакурана и облизывал кожу. 

Поёжившись, Джотаро перевёл взгляд на своего спутника. Тот закончил разливать чай и теперь сидел, сложив на коленях руки. У него были светлые глаза с лисьим разлётом, удивительные для совершенно японского лица, и тонкие рыжие брови. Быть может, он тоже был полукровкой. Быть может, он был злым духом. 

— Добро пожаловать, — сказал незнакомец мелодичным голосом. — Ты здесь, потому что у тебя есть желание. Я могу его исполнить, — он сделал паузу и едва заметно улыбнулся, — за определённую плату.  
— У меня нет денег, — ответил Джотаро, гадая, какое у него могло быть желание. Незнакомец продолжал смотреть на него.  
— Мне не нужны деньги, — сказал он. — Я беру плату иначе. 

Джотаро пожал плечами. 

— У меня нет желаний.  
— Тогда ты бы сюда никак не попал. — Незнакомец указал на чашку. Джотаро заметил, что зелёный шёлк его платья расшит зелёными же птицами с вишнёвыми бусинками глаз. — Пожалуйста, угощайся. 

Глупо было принимать питьё из рук незнакомцев, больше похожих на кицунэ, чем на человека, но Джотаро уже начал делать глупости. Он взял чашку, которая казалась совсем крохотной в его огромной руке, и отпил, то ли ожидая, то ли надеясь уснуть и не проснуться. Ничего не произошло — чай обволок его язык сливочно-пряным вкусом. Незнакомец отпил из своей чашки. Больше за этот вечер они не проронили ни слова.


	2. Chapter 2

## II

На следующий день было воскресенье. Утром дед ворвался на их мрачную кухню и немедленно превратил её в балаган. Он захотел выпить кофе, но когда мама поднялась за ним поухаживать, решительно усадил её на место и принялся распахивать дверцы шкафов в поисках турки, банки, кружки, сливок.

Никто не пил кофе в этом доме, кроме деда. Жестяная банка с арабикой стояла нетронутая с его прошлого приезда четыре месяца назад и наверняка успела выветриться, но дед не разбирался в кофе, он любил, чтобы было крепко и сладко, и так со всем. 

Джотаро молча наблюдал, как ураган Джозеф планомерно разносил их кухню, не затыкаясь ни на секунду. 

— Сделаю-ка я панкейки, раз у нас утро и завтрак, — провозгласил он и вдруг подмигнул Джотаро. — Настоящие американские панкейки. Где мука? Нет-нет, Холли, сиди, я сам найду. Сахар где обычно? Это?  
— Это соль, — сказала мама. Она заметно нервничала.  
— Всяко лучше, чем этот пресный рис, — продолжал трепаться дед, выкладывая на столешницу муку, сахар, яйца, а потом с грохотом переворчивая содержимое шкафа в поисках нужной сковороды. 

Он даже не снял шляпы, не переоделся с дороги и не разулся, прежде чем войти в дом. В бежевой футболке-поло и коричневых брюках он напоминал натуралиста из передачи про сафари, вроде Стива Ирвина. Не хватало только крокодила. 

— Нормальная еда, — сказал дед и снова подмигнул. Джотаро это начало утомлять.  
— Ну и ну, — пробормотал он, возвращаясь к хлопьям.  
— Всё такой же разговорчивый, — прокомментировал приставучий старик. — Душа компании, а, Джотаро? Это всё Япония. Все интроверты поголовно. Даже моя девочка стала интроверткой!  
— Если бы не Япония, Джоджо бы не было, — подметила мама и рассмеялась. 

В уголках её глаз залегли морщинки, то ли от мимики, то ли потому что она устала болеть. Болезнь её разъедала, делала сухой и слабой. Даже смех дребезжал в ней, как кофейные зёрна в жестяной банке. 

— Тут ты точно подметила, — ткнул в неё венчиком дед.  
— Возьми миксер в шкафу. Или давай…  
— Сиди-сиди! Никаких миксеров, я сам всё взболтаю. Думаешь, раз старый, уже не могу ничего? 

На Джотаро снова обрушилось удушающее ощущение нереальности. Сознание его разделилось: одна часть сидела за столом на кухне, пережёвывая хлопья под мерный стук венчика, вторая наблюдала за первой с пятнадцатого ряда зрительного зала. Остальные сиденья пустовали. Звук был поганым. Спектакль проваливался. 

Джотаро почти ничего не смыслил ни в литературе, ни в кинематографе, но дай ему такую возможность, он бы назвал спектакль бездарной клоунадой. Дед сиял, когда поворачивался к ним, но дурацкая маска слетала с него, стоило ему решить, что его никто не видит. 

Клоунада разыгрывалась специально для него, для Джотаро. Она могла бы разыгрываться бесконечное количество времени. Сначала актриса была одна, теперь главная мужская роль тоже оказалась занята. Всё время, пока их единственный зритель сидит в зале, они будут играть, а когда он утомится и уйдёт, они сядут за стол и начнут обсуждать мамину болезнь, и рядом будет стоять тарелка, на которой будут стыть эти чёртовы панкейки. 

— А сироп какой-нибудь есть? — спросил дед. — Кленовый? К чёрту канадцев, само собой, но сироп у них знатный.  
— Откуда у нас кленовый сироп, — растерянно переспросила мама. — Я могу послать Джоджо в магазин, но…  
— Ах, и впрямь! Джотаро, почему бы тебе не сходить в магазин…  
— Иди сам, — разозлился Джотаро и кивнул на его ноги. — Ты даже не разулся. 

Дед с невероятным для его возраста изяществом развернулся на каблуках, встав к плите спиной. На сковороде бледным абсцессом разбухал панкейк идеальной круглой формы. 

— Ах, — приподнял брови дед, не обидчивый как и всегда. — Какой ты грубый. Ума не приложу, в кого, моя дочь всегда была образцовым ребёнком, правда, малышка?  
— Хватит, — проворачал Джотаро. — Надоело.  
— Что? — спросил дед. Пахнуло палёным, нервный смешок мамы заглушил скрип стула по плитке. 

Джотаро бросил ложку в тарелку, поднялся и молча пошёл к выходу. Оклик деда догнал его уже у дверей, когда он поправлял фуражку, чтобы скрыть под ней сердитые глаза: 

— Сиропа купи!

* * *

Он знал, куда идёт, стоило ему выйти за ограду. Ноги понесли его сами, ни разу не замедлившись и не запнувшись. Кто-то тянул за леску, вросшую в самую его грудь.

Он забыл куртку, хотя было холодно, и остался в одном прихваченном с вешалки школьном пиджаке. 

Когда перед ним вырос вчерашний особняк, плечи Джотаро уже намокли под осенним полудождём-полутуманом, но он всё равно остановился на пару минут, жадно разглядывая крышу зелёной черепицы и небольшой балкончик на втором этаже. Вчера он не заметил внутри даже лестницы, а коридоры казались ему бесконечными. Небольшой дом точно не вместил бы в себя такой лабиринт. 

Лисье логово, убеждённо подумал Джотаро. В груди закололо, захотелось сбежать, но ноги сами сделали шаг, и ещё, и ещё. Сегодня его никто не встречал, прислонившись к косяку, и дверь оказалась закрыта. 

Во всех преданиях говорилось, что день — не лисье время, но дом никуда не делся с рассветом. Взглянув на наручные часы, Джотаро обнаружил, что часы показывали одиннадцать девятнадцать, секундная стрелка спокойно отстукивала время, и древесина двери на ощупь была влажной, тёплой и чуть рыхловатой, вполне материальной. 

Джотаро постоял немного, ожидая непонятно чего. Что лисица выглянет? Что особняк исчезнет? Ничего из этого не произошло. 

Если пройти дом насквозь, можно было выйти в сад, который должен был упираться в глухую кирпичную стену многоэтажного дома. Наверняка дом можно было обойти. Стоило Джотаро об этом задуматься, как он увидел петляющую тропинку, которая уходила в заросли кустов и низких деревьев. Оттуда тянуло чем-то сливово-сладким. 

Пришлось сильно пригнуться, чтобы пробраться в арку, которую сплели низкие ветви сливовых деревьев и плющ, такую арочно-ровную, будто кто-то сначала вкопал каркас из тонкой проволоки, а потом позволил природе взять своё. Когда через пару метров Джотаро обернулся, тропинки за ним уже не было. Зелень вздымалась за ним стеной, и слева, и справа, и сверху, и только редкие солнечные зайчики на тропике намекали на то, что где-то над живым потолком светило солнце. 

Джотаро выпрямился, и арка легко вместила почти два метра его роста. Солнце? Он запрокинул голову. Плечи пиджака были всё ещё влажными от дождя, но зайчики продолжали прыгать под ногами, повинуясь шевелению листвы, и где-то на разные голоса чирикали птицы. Джотаро заходил в крохотный сад вокруг призрачного особняка, а оказался в зачарованном лесу. 

Его это не напугало, он смирился с мыслью о колдовстве так легко и просто, словно ждал его всю свою жизнь, все свои семнадцать лет. Поправив фуражку, он пошёл вперёд, по единственной тропинке, которая шла и шла вперёд, как дорожка из жёлтого кирпича. Когда из кустов неожиданно показалась маленькая собачка и пристроилась рядом, Джотаро тоже не удивился, только сделал шаг влево, чтобы уступить животному полтропинки. 

Собака была чёрно-белая, с большими ушами, плоской мордой и выпученными глазами, её хвост торчал вверх поплавком. Она обогнала Джотаро и побежала впереди, как проводник, хотя тропинка тут была всего одна. 

Кто ты, подумал Джотаро. Божество-собака, инугами? Кто взял бы себе на службу нечто настолько маленькое и несуразное, больше похожее на игрушку, чем на защитника? И разве собаки ладили с лисами? 

Тропинка запетляла. Хвост-поплавок мелькнул и исчез в густых высоких кустах, и когда Джотаро переступил их, перед ним появилась вчерашняя энгава с фонарями, бросающими на землю под собой туманные жёлтые круги. Джотаро остановился в тени, потому что на деревянном помосте кто-то был. 

Там стоял стол с тремя стульями. Слева сидел вчерашний незнакомец, полускрытый тенью; свет фонарей подсвечивал его остроносый профиль и длинную рыжую прядь. Напротив него сидели двое мужчин европейской внешности, похожие, как две капли воды, только у одного из них над верхней губой росли тонкие усы. 

Они сидели молча. Незнакомец разливал в крошечные пиалы чай.

— Мы договорились, — сказал тот, что с усиками, полностью игнорируя чай. — Мы закладываем его душу, а вы позволяете нам отыграться.  
— Мою душу? — неожиданно переспросил тот, что помоложе. — Мы условились на твою!  
— Не начинай!  
— В каком смысле не начинать?  
— Вы не поняли, господа, — перебил их незнакомец. Его собеседники замолкли и повернулись к нему. — Это не казино. Я не принимаю ставки. Я исполняю желания. 

Повисла тишина. Джотаро стоял неподвижно. Вчерашний незнакомец не был маленьким, но по сравнению с этими двумя он казался изящным, почти эфермерным, и очень юным. Если бы они решили напасть…

— Вы можете сделать так, чтобы мы всегда выигрывали? — спросил тот, что без усов.  
— Это будет стоить недёшево.  
— Что вы хотите? — поинтересовался усатый. — Душу, разумеется?  
— К чему мне ваша душа? Я возьму то, что каждый из вас носит на цепочке вокруг шеи. 

Гости переглянулись. Усатый потянулся к воротнику и тронул поблёскивающую цепочку. 

— Как вы… — начал было он, но осёкся, видимо, осознав, насколько глупым был этот вопрос. — Это последнее, что осталось от нашего отца.  
— Меня не интересуют ваши чувства, — ровным голосом произнесла лисица и улыбнулась. — Есть товар и есть цена, которую за неё придётся заплатить. Вы готовы заплатить? Тогда я готов исполнить ваше желание. 

Гости переглянулись снова. Джотаро ждал, что они попросят время на размышление, но вместо этого они одновременно сняли цепочки и положили перед собой на стол. Это были игральные кости, по штуке на каждого. 

Лисица к ним не притронулась, продолжив спокойно пить чай, праздная, никуда не торопящаяся. Джотаро почти ощущал исходившее от гостей напряжение, их томление и страх, едко замешанные на сладостном ожидании. Пахло адреналином, близящейся дракой. Непонятно, чего ждал вчерашний незнакомец, но может, ему просто нравилось ощущение власти, может, он упивался ею и тянул время. 

Наконец, он отставил пиалу и сказал:  
— Любой, кто поставит против вас, проиграет. — Протянув руку, он поднял кости, и цепочки свесились между его пальцев. — Но вы должны следовать воле отца, иначе удача обернётся против вас.  
— Что это значит? — спросил тот, который без усов, но в ответ незнакомец только пожал плечами.  
— Соглашайтесь или уходите. 

Условия были зыбкими, Джотаро ни за что не купился бы, но братья согласились. Они одновременно кивнули, а потом поднялись и ушли вглубь дома, позабыв, что пятью минутами ранее пытались заложить души друг друга в обмен на удачу. 

— Никогда не ходи через сад, — сказал незнакомец. Джотаро понял, что обращались к нему. Он вышел из тени и остановился, сунув в карманы руки.  
— Кто ты такой? — спросил Джотаро. Незнакомец повернулся. Он сидел на стуле, по кошачьи изогнув спину и положив подбородок на ладонь. Сегодня на нём были высокие белые брюки и заправленная в них зелёная рубашка под горло, ноги его были босыми, несмотря на прохладу. В рыжих волосах запутались серьги с повешенными на тонкие цепочки красными жемчужинами.  
— Я ведьма измерений, — ответил он, — продавец желаний. Можешь называть меня Иерофант.  
— Тебе не идёт это имя, — сказал Джотаро. Иерофант вздёрнул брови.  
— Твоё мнение чрезвычайно ценно для меня.  
— Что ты сделал с этими двумя?  
— Почему бы тебе не подняться? — вместо ответа спросил Иерофант. — Ты бродил по саду восемь часов и наверняка проголодался. 

Восемь часов? Джотаро оглянулся и наконец заметил то, что почему-то не замечал до этого: наступил вечер, сад утопал в сумеречной полумгле. Веранда была подсвечена фонарями, как софитами, а в углах копошился мрак. 

— Никогда не ходи через сад, — повторил Иерофант и встал. — Ты идёшь? 

Восемь часов? Он поднялся на помост, оставив позади таинственный сад и смешную чёрно-белую собаку. Иерофант вел его за собой вглубь дома. Как и вчера, они шли по коридору, слева и справа вздымались бесконечные шкафы и полки. На своей коже Джотаро чувствовал сотни взглядов, ему было беспокойно и неуютно, почти страшно. 

Ощущение прекратилось сразу, будто кто-то щёлкнул переключателем. Они оказались посреди кухни с выложенными белой плиткой стенами, и они были здесь не одни. У духовки стояла низкая седая старуха с поджатыми губами и длинным крючковатым носом. Она опиралась на клюку. 

— Накорми нашего гостя, Энья, будь добра, — попросил Иерофант. Старуха смерила их взглядом, от которого скисло бы молоко, но послушно засуетилась. Она не проронила ни звука.

Джотаро не хотелось есть, он был слишком взведён, словно секундой ранее вышел из драки или планировал драться с минуты на минуту. Вся его биология кричала о готовности биться или бежать что есть мочи. Что-то древнее и звериное в нём паниковало, натянутое, как пружина, готовое в любой момент распрямиться и ударить.

Восемь часов? Как будто его несчастное сознание пыталось догнать тело и панически боялось пропустиь нужный поворот. 

— Пойдём, — сказал Иерофант и неожиданно притронулся к его руке. Джотаро ударил, рефлекторно, почти не замахиваясь. Что-то произошло. Сознание догнало его. Кулак врезался в невидимую стену. 

Джотаро открыл глаза и обнаружил над собой деревянный потолок. Пахло благовониями.

Он лежал на кушетке, слишком маленькой для него, и чувствовал себя как вещь, которую встряхнули, сложили и убрали в шкаф. Перекатив голову по жёсткому подголовнику, он уставился на Иерофанта, который сидел рядом на низком табурете и ел вишни, доставая их за черенки из миски. 

— Всё из-за сада, — пояснил Иерофант со спокойствием будды. — В следующий раз войди через парадную дверь. Магазин тебя пустит. 

Что случилось, хотел спросить Джотаро, но вслух произнёс:  
— Персефона.  
— Персефона? — переспросил Иерофант.  
— Дочь Деметры, — продолжил Джотаро и замолчал. Иерофант терпеливо ждал. — Она съела зёрна граната. 

Иерофант молчал, тревожно вглядываясь в лицо Джотаро своими белыми раскосыми глазами. 

— И осталась в Царстве мёртвых, — со вздохом закончил Джотаро. Ему расхотелось что-либо объяснять.  
— Ты решил, что останешься здесь, если поешь моей еды, — догадался Иерофант. Джотаро фыркнул. — Но увы, Персефона, ты можешь оставаться здесь только до тех пор, пока у тебя есть желание. 

Джотаро молчал. 

— И вчера ты пил мой чай, — сказал Иерофант и улыбнулся, но не так, как улыбался двум братьям на энгаве. В этой его улыбке было что-то человеческое, почти игривое. — Тебе пора домой. Поднимайся. 

Он так и не понял, что с ним случилось. Голова гудела, а когда он поднялся, ещё и закружилась. Иерофант взглянул на него с любопытством, но без сочувствия. 

— Не пытайся меня ударить, — сказал он, когда они вышли наружу. — Иначе будет как сегодня.  
— Как сегодня? — переспросил Джотаро. Он удивлённо рассматривал тёмный сад и звёздное небо над ним, чёрное и чёрное иного оттенка, с россыпью звёзд, каких не увидишь из города. 

Давным давно Джотаро читал в «Нешенел Географик» о световом загрязнении, о том, как искусственные огни мешают любоваться на звёзды и портят жизнь другим существам. Он читал, что некоторые пауки не выползают из нор, если на улице светло. Читал, что из-за света начинают цвести пруды и озёра. Целые экосистемы погибают, потому что человечество боится темноты. 

Здесь не было никакого светового загрязнения. Звёзды были набухшими и яркими, протяни руку и сорви, но свои руки Джотаро оставил в карманах форменных брюк. 

Иерофант приблизился. Теперь они стояли плечом к плечу и смотрели на звёзды. 

— Что бы ты ни сделал, — сказал Иерофант, — всё вернется к тебе. Мне нельзя причинить вреда.  
— Не нужно было меня трогать, — ответил Джотаро, зачем-то попытавшись оправдаться. 

Он почувствовал на себе взгляд и повернулся. Иерофант рассматривал его, но тени искажали его лицо, и только радужки светились в полумраке как светоотражающие наклейки. 

— Если ты такая нелюдимая, Персефона, — пробормотал Иерофант с невыразительной улыбкой, — как же ты собралась выходить за Аида?  
— Не называй меня так, — огрызнулся Джотаро, по непонятной причине обозлённый, но Иерофант только рассмеялся.  
— Игги тебя проводит, — сказал он, развернулся и ушёл не попрощавшись. Зашипела раздвижная дверь. 

Джотаро остался на веранде в одиночестве, гадая, кем был Игги. Так прошло несколько минут; Джотаро стоял неподвижно, вслушиваясь непонятно во что. Стрекотали сверчки. Надрывалась ночная птица. Прямо перед ним должна была быть стена, а вместо этой лисьей норы — пустырь, клочок заброшенной земли, обнесённый покосившимся забором. 

Он никогда не верил в магию, но не не верил в неё тоже. По большому счёту, Джотаро было наплевать — он предпочитал не занимать свою голову абстрактными концепциями. Все обретало смысл только став реальностью. Ему нравились доказательства. Нравилось читать, как учёные открывали вещи, столкнувшись с ними на самом деле, и не слишком нравилось всё гипотетическое. 

Концепция магии неожиданно воплотилась в жизнь. Джотаро готов был с этим жить. 

Запоздало он заметил, что почти всё время рядом с ним сидела чёрно-белая лопоухая собака. 

— Игги? — спросил Джотаро, чувствуя себя идиотом. Собака поднялась, спрыгнула с энгавы и потрусила во тьму. Джотаро пошёл за ней и неожиданно очутился посреди окутанного мраком сада. 

Здесь не было ни фонарей, ни лунного света, только тропинка светилась зелёным биолюминесцентным светом, и на фоне этого призрачного света чётко выделялся мелкий собачий силуэт: огромные уши, светлая полоска между ними, короткий хвост-поплавок. Тропинка запетляла, собака скакнула вправо, Джотаро сделал шаг — и зашипел, прикрыв предплечьем лицо. Вдруг стало очень светло. 

Моросил дождь. Джотаро обернулся, ожидая увидеть тропинку и арку, но слева от особняка были только непролазные заросли низкого кустарника и переплетённые ветви сливовых деревьев. Запах благовоний исчез. 

Джотаро задрал рукав пиджака и взглянул на часы. Секундная стрелка спокойно отсчитывала время. На часах было одиннадцать двадцать один.


	3. Chapter 3

## III

Отцовское возвращение совпало с первым снегом, пока ещё колючим и мелким. Отец, мама и дед весь вечер говорили на кухне, неловко замолкая всякий раз, когда туда заходил Джотаро. В последний раз он просто сел за стол и принялся есть, даже не думая уходить.

Отец совершенно не умел поддерживать необременительную беседу, мама растерянно молчала, зато деда было не смутить. Поколебавшись пару секунд, он принялся петь обо всём на свете: погоде, бейсболе, ценах на авиаперелёты и почему-то холодной войне. Это оказалось успешнее молчания: через десять минут у Джотаро загудела голова, он поднялся и вышел в сад. 

Шёл снег. Джотаро уселся в старое плетёное кресло и закурил, вслушиваясь в доносившиеся из кухни голоса. Они были едва различимы, их почти заглушал шорох метели по асфальтированной дорожке и мягкий шелест сгорающей на вдохе папиросной бумаги. 

_Америка. Билеты. Лечиться. Есть связи._

Отец не любил английский, а дед — японский. Их диссонирующее двуязычие разбивал волнорез высокого и неожиданно спокойного маминого голоса. Она говорила на двух языках, перескакивая с одного на другой легко и быстро. 

_Нет. Глупости. Справлюсь. Джотаро._

Джотаро медленно выдохнул дым, раздавил окурок о керамическую фигурку черепахи и сразу закурил заново. Утром снег наверняка растает, для него пока ещё было слишком рано. В «Нешенел Географик» писали и об этом — глобальное потепление, таяние ледников, смена климата. Теперь зима наступала раньше, но длилась совсем недолго. 

Те, кто уже уснул, возможно, и не узнают о снеге. 

Заглянув в пачку, Джотаро обнаружил там последнюю сигарету. Отец давно не курил, ударившийся в здоровый образ жизни дед тоже. Мама и не начинала. Джотаро поднялся и пошёл к выходу из дома через коридор, мимо кухни. Голоса затаились, будто полёвки, почуявшие вкрадчивый шаг лисицы, и только мамин высокий и звонкий взвился поверх тишины:   
— Куда ты, Джоджо?   
— За сигаретами, — ответил Джотаро 

Он взглянул на отца, дождался, пока лицо его скривится в укоризненную гримасу, и дёрнул краешком рта, но отец промолчал, и ругательство, которое Джотаро уже перекатывал на языке, так и осталось невысказанным. 

Сигареты он купил в круглосуточном магазине у полусонного продавца, осоловевшего то ли от неожиданного снега, то ли от недосыпания, и потом долго курил у остановки. Водитель ночного автобуса махнул ему, но Джотаро его проигнорировал. 

Вместо того, чтобы сесть на автобус, он пошёл к особняку. У входа его едва не сшиб с один из братьев — тот, с дурацкими голливудскими усами. В прошлый раз он выглядел собранным и спокойным, но сейчас был встрёпан, в распахнутом плаще, с всклокоченными волосами. Увидев Джотаро, он подскочил к нему вплотную и почти схватил его за лацканы пиджака, но вовремя отдёрнул руки. 

— Хочешь сыграть? — спросил он нервно. Лоб его поблёскивал от испарины, глаза нездорово блестели.   
— Во что? — спросил Джотаро. Усатый помотал головой.   
— Неважно. Во что умеешь? Во что хочешь? Покер? Баккара? Кой-кой? У меня есть ханафуда. — Он принялся хлопать себя по плащу. — Есть кости… 

Джотаро поднял глаза и почти споткнулся о лисий взгляд Иерофанта. Тот стоял на ступенях как в первую их встречу, прислонившись плечом к дверному косяку. Сегодня он был одет в простую зелёно-белую юката, с замотанной белым шарфом шеей, а волосы его были стянуты на затылке в хвост. 

На мгновение Джотаро забыл, что они тут были не одни. 

— Только не слушай его. — Усатый всё-таки дёрнул Джотаро за рукав, и Джотаро рефлекторно махнул рукой, оттолкнув его на добрые пару метров. Колода ханафуда пёстро рассыпалась по снегу. — Обманщик. Плут! Не верь ни единому его слову!   
— У вас есть желание, господин Д’Арби? — улыбнулся ему Иерофант. — Я исполню его. За соразмерную плату, разумеется.   
— Будь ты проклят! — закричал в ответ Д’Арби. Иерофант учтиво поклонился, словно приняв ругательство за комплимент. — Не слушай его, — сказал напоследок Д’Арби. — Не соглашайся ни на что. Он джинн. Он злой дух. Как вы говорите? Мононоке? Это он. Он — мононоке. 

Джотаро показалось, что Иерофант нисколько не обиделся, даже наоборот, что он получал от оскорблений определённое удовольствие. 

— Всего хорошего, господин Д’Арби, — сказал он. — Насколько бы приятной ни была ваша компания, я бы всё же попросил не мешать моему клиенту.   
— Запомни, что я сказал, — напоследок выплюнул Д’Арби. Он подобрал рассыпавшиеся карты и бросился бежать. 

Одну карту он всё-таки забыл. Джотаро поднял её — это была декабрьская карта, на которой огненной вспышкой сгорал феникс. 

— Ты веришь в предсказания? — спросил Иерофант.   
— Нет, — ответил Джотаро и спрятал карту в карман.   
— У тебя появилось желание?   
— Нет. 

Иерофант вздохнул, но ничего не сказал, когда Джотаро поднялся к нему. 

Сегодня на нём не было косметики, но кожа его лица всё равно оставалась гладкой и белой, как у фарфоровой куклы. 

— Что ты с ним сделал? — поинтересовался Джотаро, кивнув головой в ту сторону, куда убежал Д’Арби. Иерофант поднял брови в притворном возмущении.   
— Всего лишь исполнил желание. Это то, что я делаю.   
— Он не выглядел счастливым.   
— Я исполняю желания, а не делаю счастливым. 

Он отступил назад, в особняк. Плотная ткань его юката мягко шелестела в полумраке, пока они шли на задний двор, и Джотаро приходилось одёргивать себя, чтобы не протянуть руку и не смять рукав в пальцах. 

Рукав. Или шею, его тонкий ровный загривок, прикрытый газовой тканью шарфа. Беззаботность, с которой Иерофант поворачивался к незнакомцам спиной, действовала Джотаро на нервы. 

— Ты его обманул? — не унимался он. Ему было всё равно, наплевать и на Д’Арби, и на его глупую истерику, но заводить беседы Джотаро не умел. Он использовал Д’Арби как трамплин.   
— Он справился сам.

В этот раз они расположились в примыкавшей к веранде комнате, где уже стоял низкий столик. Джотаро всей душой ненавидел и эти столы, и чёртовы подушки-дзабутоны. Для них он был слишком большим. 

Вместо того, чтобы чинно усесться на подушку, Джотаро привалился к стене и скрестил ноги. 

— Их отец был игроком, — сказал Иерофант, разливая чай. — Наверное, дед тоже, кто знает. 

Ты, ты наверняка всё знаешь, хотел сказать Джотаро, но не сказал. 

— Он проиграл семейные сбережения, полностью их разорил. Его жена умерла от нервного истощения, устав от долгов и коллекторов, он скоро последовал за ней. На смертном одре он отдал сыновьям кости, которыми уничтожил свою семью, и взял с них обещание быть умеренными во всём, в игре в том числе. Особенно в игре. 

Он отставил заварник и ухмыльнулся, пристально глядя на Джотаро. 

— Они хотели выигрывать. Я дал им это, только они проиграли раньше, чем начали играть. Что такое умеренность для тех, кто готов был заложить душу родного брата? 

Это не было обманом, это было наказанием. 

— Ты мог бы не выполнять их желания, — предположил Джотаро. Иерофант насмешливо фыркнул.   
— У нас гость, — сказал он вместо ответа, но не сдвинулся с места. 

Джотаро прислушался, ожидая услышать шаги, но ничего не произошло, не скрипнула половица, не зашелестела отодвинутая дверь, Иерофант не встал и не пошёл встретить пришельца. 

Как будто стало немного темнее, будто туча нашла на лунный диск. В пальцах Иерофанта сверкнула золотая монета: он повертел её между большим и указательным, а потом прокатил на кулаке. На каждой итерации она вспыхивала, словно наткнувшись на невидимый источник света. 

— Что произошло в тысяча девятьсот шестьдесят девятом году? — спросил у Джотаро Иерофант. Вопрос звучал риторически, но Иерофант замолк, дожидаясь ответа, и Джотаро пришлось заговорить:   
— Американцы высадились на Луну.   
— А ещё?   
— Не знаю. Мне всё равно. 

Иерофант уставился на него со странным выражением лица.

— Вот что случилось в тысяча девятьсот шестьдесят девятом году, — сказал он наконец и поймал монетку в кулак. — Трое мужчин решили ограбить особняк одного миллионера и неплохо всё продумали: выждали время, когда особняк пустовал, дождались, когда прислуга отойдёт ко сну. Но в их планы вмешалась судьба: именно тогда, когда они отправились на дело, неподалёку в машине отдыхал патрульный полицейский. У них обязательно получилось бы, — усмехнулся Иерофант, — но их судьба была иной. Невозможно перечить судьбе. 

Джотаро нахмурился. 

— Грабители не были идиотами, — продолжил Иерофант. — Они предусмотрели и погоню, и полицию, поэтому заранее приготовили себе место на отсидеться. Они решили так: один из них останется стеречь добычу, а двое других будут сбрасывать хвост. Даже если кого-то из них поймали бы, хотя бы один остался бы на свободе, и они бы что-нибудь придумали. У них был план для побега из тюрьмы. Они хорошо всё продумали.   
— Ну и ну, — пробормотал Джотаро. Он догадывался, чем всё закончилось.   
— Но пока они добирались до места отсидки, одного из них ранили, его и решили оставить стеречь ценный груз в условленном тайном месте. Это был старый бункер на территории закрытой школы. Они нашли его случайно, он был отмечен на карте устаревшей канализационной системы. Раненому удалось ускользнуть через канализацию. Он унёс с собой похищенное и скрылся в бункере, приготовившись ждать. Уговор был таким: сбросив хвост, грабители должны были тоже уйти через канализационную систему, а потом воссоединиться с третьим. 

— В тысяча девятьсот шестьдесят девятом году произошло ещё кое-что, — заметил Иерофант после паузы. — Землетрясение, совсем небольшое. Но его хватило на то, чтобы обрушить несколько перекрытий старой канализации и за пару минут превратить бункер в ловушку. Впрочем, этого грабитель не застал — он истёк кровью и умер раньше, чем наступила ночь, и раньше, чем его друзей загнали в угол и расстреляли. 

Джотаро моргнул — веки его сомкнулись всего на мгновение, но когда он снова их поднял, в комнате появился третий. Это был высокий мужчина с широкими плечами, одетый в светлые штаны, такого же оттенка куртку и белую майку. Лоб его охватывала зелёная повязка. Посетитель был припорошен пылью и забрызган кровью с ног до головы. 

— Призраки — это человеческие души, которые не могут покинуть землю, потому что у них осталось незаконченное дело, — сказал Иерофант. Посетитель медленно повернул к нему голову. — Это неупокоенные души. Миссия Н’Доула не завершится, пока он не преуспеет или пока не потерпит неудачу. Пока за ним не вернутся друзья или пока его не обнаружат другие люди. 

Это был призрак? Присмотревшись, Джотаро рассмотрел прямо сквозь посетителя расшитый птицами гобелен, украшающий противоположную стену. 

— Как жаль, что тот миллионер разорился. Золотые флорентийские дукаты четырнадцатого века, которые ты стерёг почти половину века, оказались всего лишь покрашенными железками. 

Иерофант подбросил монету, и она со стуком приземлилась на стол — уже не золотой, а ржаво-зелёной. Призрак проводил её разочарованным взглядом. 

— Для неупокоенной души нет ничего страшнее забвения, — сказал Иерофант. — Ты хочешь освободиться? Но эти монеты не имеют никакой ценности, и не потому, что они оказались железками, а потому, что ты сам перестал в них верить. 

Тогда призрак заговорил в первый раз:   
— Чего ты хочешь?   
— У тебя ничего нет, — равнодушно пожал плечами Иерофант. — Твоё тело мертво, твоя главная драгоценность оказалась пустышкой.   
— Ты не выполнишь моё желание? — спросил призрак нетерпеливо. В комнате стало прохладнее, и Джотаро впервые задумался о том, защищал ли магазин от потустороннего так же, как защищал от материального. 

Не то чтобы Джотаро боялся чего-то. Если бы полувековые неупокоенные духи действительно могли расправиться с живыми людьми, Япония утонула бы в трупах из-за одной только Аокигахары. 

Сначала с людьми расправлялись бы духи Аокигахары, потом — духи, убитые духами Аокигахары. Призрачная месть распространялась бы стремительно, как сибирская язва. 

— Я заберу твои глаза, — сказал Иерофант, и Джотаро вздрогнул. — Ты переродишься слепым младенцем и больше никогда не увидишь солнечного света. 

Это было жестоко, наверное, на взгляд Джотаро — слишком высокая цена за то, чтобы упокоиться. А может, слишком низкая. А может, в самый раз. Кем бы ни был Иерофант, ему не нужны были драгоценности, ему нужно было то, что представляло отнюдь не материальную ценность, что было ценным в каком-то совсем другом смысле.

Что бы он взял с него, с Джотаро? У него ничего не было. 

— Я согласен, — сказал призрак после недолгого колебания. 

Его глазницы потемнели, по щекам заструилась кровь. Капли срывались с подбородка и исчезали, не успев упасть на пол. 

— Будь счастлив, Н’Доул, — сказал Иерофант. — Распоряжайся своей новой жизнью мудрее. 

Призрак поклонился и исчез, в комнате повисла тишина. Иерофант без всякого изящества опёрся на столик и закрыл ладонью лицо, потирая переносицу утомлённым человеческим движением. 

Рукав сполз к локтю, обнажив бледное предплечье, несколько квадратных сантиметров чистой кожи, покрытой тонкими светлыми волосами. Джотаро уставился на эту руку, гадая, какой она была на ощупь, тёплой или холодной, человеческой или нет.

Только через несколько секунд он понял, что всё это время Иерофант рассматривал его сквозь пальцы. Раздражённый, Джотаро отвёл глаза. 

— Может, сегодня ты согласишься со мной поужинать? — спросил Иерофант. — Что ты любишь? Энья приготовит всё, что захочешь.   
— Разве ты не знаешь? — спросил Джотаро. — Ты же знаешь всё.   
— О боже, — рассмеялся Иерофант и выпрямился. К нему вернулась прежняя безмятежность. — Это называется вежливостью, Джотаро Куджо. Впрочем, откуда тебе знать. 

Джотаро понимал, что был невежливым грубияном; он приложил усилия для того, чтобы стать именно таким. Замечание Иерофанта его не задело, но он решил продолжить разговор, раз тот всё равно начался. 

— Ты не человек? — спросил он прямо.   
— Это важно? — ответил Иерофант.   
— Нет.   
— Не знаю.

Иерофант улыбнулся, показав ровную линию округлых белых зубов. Джотаро сложно было представить, как можно было не знать, человек ты или нет, но он не стал давить. Значит, таким был ответ. Возможно, когда-нибудь он узнает больше. 

— Чаудер, — решил наконец Джотаро. Иерофант озадаченно склонил голову.   
— Что?  
— Ты спросил, что я буду. Я буду чаудер.   
— Это вообще настоящее слово?   
— Спроси свою повариху, — пожал плечами Джотаро.   
— Не называй её так в лицо, — оскалился Иерофант. — Она прикончит тебя, и я не стану тебя спасать.

Что могла сделать иссушенная старуха, едва достававшая ему до колена? Джотаро видел её мельком и даже позабыл лицо, помнил только крючковатый нос и презрительный взгляд. 

Покачнувшись, Иерофант поднялся и взял со стола монетку. 

— Носи её с собой, — сказал он и перебросил монету Джотаро. Тот успел поймать её в последний момент. — Идём, найдём Энью, а потом я, может быть, покажу тебе сокровищницу.   
— Зачем? — спросил Джотаро. 

Иерофант, уже отвернувшийся, пожал плечами: на секунду жёсткий воротник сполз, из-за него показалась бледная чистая кожа. Джотаро опустил глаза. 

— Ты всё равно забудешь, когда твоё желание исполнится.   
— А если моим желанием будет не забывать? — спросил Джотаро у этой идеально ровной спины.   
— Ты попал сюда, потому что у тебя было желание, — ответил Иерофант и остановился, чтобы посмотреть на него из-за плеча. — И это желание не имело никакого отношения ко мне. 

Джотаро хотел поспорить, но что-то в выражении лица Иерофанта вынудило его прикусить язык. 

В конце концов, ничего из этого не имело значения.


	4. Chapter 4

## IV

Пока отца не было, никто почти не включал телевизор, только во время чемпионата по сумо или когда в очередной раз крутили «Коломбо», теперь же монотонное бормотание дикторов сопровождало Джотаро постоянно: когда он умывался, когда ел и собирался в школу. 

С утра зарядили дожди, и начало промозглого сезона совпало с репортажем по ТВ: городские службы снесли старое здание школы и обнаружили под ней заброшенный бункер, а в бункере — неизвестные останки. 

И рядом — истлевший мешок с железными монетами, кое-где по-прежнему покрытыми позолотой. Об этом в новостях не сказали, Джотаро знал это и без них. Одна из монет лежала сейчас в кармане его гакурана то ли как напоминание, то ли как сувенир — доказательство того, что всё сумасшествие последних дней происходило с ним на самом деле. 

Он вспомнил призрака, которого видел в особняке, хотя имя напрочь вылетело из головы. Высокий, в припорошенной пылью старомодной одежде, в зелёной косынке. Сквозь него просвечивались птицы на гобелене. Полвека он стерёг железки, зацикленный в своём одна тысяча девятьсот шестьдесят девятом. 

Как именно Иерофант выполнил его желание? Вселил в головы городских служб мысль, что старую школу давно пора сравнять с землёй? Запустил череду случайностей, из-за которых ковш экскаватора вошёл в землю слишком глубоко и упёрся в бетонную коробку бункера? Эффект бабочки, крохотное прикосновение случая, цепная реакция, результирующая в контролируемый взрыв. Возможно, магия способна была обуздать случай, а может, Иерофант и сам не ведал, что творил, как птицы не ведали, почему летят на юг.

Джотаро вымыл тарелку, протёр её и убрал на полку. Он собрался было уйти, когда его неожиданно окликнул отец. 

В руках отца была стопка бумажек. 

— Джозеф полетит с матерью в Америку, — сказал отец. Лицо его не выражало никаких эмоций.   
— Когда? — сухо спросил Джотаро.   
— Когда врачи подпишут бумаги. 

Джотаро кивнул. Отец его был молчаливым и равнодушным; говорили, что все эмоции он вкладывал в музыку, поэтому на людей ничего не оставалось. Но сейчас он мялся, запертый в клетке своей неконтактности. Ему было некомфортно. 

— Что? — спросил Джотаро.   
— Всё будет в порядке, — ответил отец в жалкой попытке поддержать. — Она поправится.   
— Да, — сказал Джотаро. Обогнув отца, замершего в проходе с бумажками, он взял с крючка куртку и вышел на улицу, под слякотный ноябрьский дождь.

Почти сразу у него появилось ощущение преследования, липкий недобрый взгляд, приставший к спине между лопаток. Он даже обернулся, но за ним шли школьницы под разноцветными зонтами. Увидев его, они засмеялись, Джотаро разозлился, и тягостное чувство пропало. 

Ощущение преследования возникало ещё пару раз во время уроков. Выглянув в окно во время литературы, Джотаро заметил у забора молодую женщину с младенцем на руках. Она подняла голову и посмотрела точно на Джотаро, так определённо, что от неожиданности он отшатнулся. 

Когда он посмотрел в окно снова, пустой школьный двор выполаскивал ливень. Никто в здравом уме не стал бы стоять у ворот и мокнуть, особенно с маленьким ребёнком на руках. У женщины не было ни зонта, ни дождевика, и одета она была совсем легко — в блузку и юбку.

К последнему уроку Джотаро и думать о ней забыл, хотя тягостное чувство сопровождало его весь день, и даже после, когда он с неохотой отправился домой.

С каждым днём возвращаться домой становилось всё труднее.

Темнело теперь рано. До заката оставалось ещё несколько часов, но из-за дождя и серости всё вокруг казалось то ли тёмным, то ли тусклым, будто природа сама замерла в нерешительности, не зная толком, вечер уже или по-прежнему день. Девчачьи пёстрые зонты вырывались из тусклой серости, как боке. 

Джотаро дождался, пока они скроются из виду, прежде чем отлипнуть от стены и пойти по дороге вниз, но не успел пройти и пары десятков метров, когда дорогу ему преградила женщина. На вид ей было около тридцати, карамельно-каштановые волосы её были аккуратно расчёсаны, а из одежды на ней были блузка и юбка. На её руках сидел завернутый в стёганое одеяло младенец. Лицо у женщины было настолько обычным, что Джотаро забывал его, стоило ему отвести взгляд. 

Он как будто видел каждую черту отдельно: отдельно бледно-розовые губы с закрученными кверху уголками, отдельно чуть вздёрнутый нос, отдельно высокий лоб. Невольно Джотаро отступил назад, но женщина тут же сделала шаг к нему. 

Она протянула свёрток, и Джотаро взял его, потому что не знал, что ещё можно было сделать. Младенец не был ни тяжёлым, ни лёгким. В складках одеяла виднелось его пухлощёкое лицо с большими тёмными глазами; он открыл рот, и Джотаро ожидал услышать крик, но ничего не прозвучало — ребёнок беспомощно размыкал губы, похожий на подсосного слепого котёнка. 

Джотаро поднял голову, чтобы взглянуть на женщину, и с ужасом уставился на её окровавленную блузку. Кровь покрывала живот спереди, густая и бурая почти до черноты, будто кто-то разворошил ей живот под солнечными сплетением, а потом заботливо застегнул поверх пуговицы. Ткань пропиталась, намокла, натянулась под тяжестью выпавших кишок. Из-под юбки по голым ногам струилась кровь — всё сильнее и сильнее, разливаясь лужей под босыми ступнями. 

На мгновение дождь прекратился, будто время остановилось. Джотаро посмотрел женщине в лицо и не увидел там ничего, потом посмотрел на свои руки, но они были пусты, потом поднял глаза, но перед ним никого не было. Зажёгся фонарь разбросав блики по мостовой. Школьная форма Джотаро намокла так, что её можно было выжимать. 

Его ударил озноб, губы затряслись. Он понял, что замёрз настолько, что едва мог шевелить пальцами. Стиснув зубы, он поплёлся домой.

* * *

Не было ничего странного в том, что на следующее утро Джотаро проснулся с гудящей головой и ощущением тяжести в груди, будто какой-то шутник положил на него тяжеленный булыжник. Будильника он не услышал, и никто не пришёл поднимать его в школу. 

Весь их дом проспал, кроме деда, который сидел на кухне и размешивал чай, оглушительно стуча ложкой по керамическим внутренностям чашки. Джотаро замер на пороге как был, встрёпанный и осоловелый со сна.

— Где все? — спросил он.  
— О! — поразился дед. — Почему ты не в школе? 

Джотаро цыкнул, развернулся и отправился в ванну. 

Ходить было тяжело. Он не чувствовал себя скверно, не было лихорадочного жара, не было ощущения, что в воздухе распылили перцовую смесь, которая царапала изнутри ноздри, просто было тяжело, каждая нога весила почти центнер. Хотелось лечь прямо посреди кухни и не ходить больше никуда. 

Он расправлялся с утренней рутиной так долго, что не удивился бы, если бы наступил вечер. Идти в школу не было смысла, но Джотаро было плохо, и он постоянно думал о вчерашней окровавленной женщине. 

Он мог бы спросить — ему наверняка ответили бы. Сидя на краю дивана и разглядывая скудное убранство своей комнаты, Джотаро размышлял, чем смог бы расплатиться за ответ. Подшивкой «Байолоджи» за два года? Колодой «Мэджик зе Гэзерин», которую он собирал четыре года, чтобы так толком и не играть, каждая карта — в индивидуальном протекторе? Может, плюшевым леопардом, который сшила ему мама почти пятнадцать лет назад? 

Нет, леопардом платить он бы не стал. 

С большим трудом Джотаро добрался до двери и открыл её. Не отпрянул он только потому, что едва переставлял ноги: на пороге стоял Иерофант, занёсший руку для того, чтобы постучать. 

На нём был гакуран тёмно-зелёного цвета с накинутым поверх тёмным пальто, в ушах болтались серьги из красного жемчуга. Больше в его облике не было ничего странного или выделяющегося, он был похож на десятки других старшеклассников, хотя Джотаро мог поклясться, что не видел такой формы ни у одной школы в округе. 

— Привет, — улыбнулся Иерофант. — Я войду? 

Что мог ответить Джотаро? Что сейчас было не лучшее время, что мама болела и отдыхала, что в их доме царил отвратительный болезненный дух, ощущение подступающей катастрофы, в котором невозможно было находиться. Он вспомнил почему-то, что любую нечисть нужно пригласить в дом, иначе она не сможет переступить порог, а потом сбился: кажется, такое было в западной мифологии. Может, и в восточной тоже. Как знать. 

Вместо ответа он посторонился, и Иерофант без всякого стеснения проскользнул в дом. Чуть вьющиеся волосы промелькнули совсем рядом с носом Джотаро — он почувствовал тяжёлый запах благовоний, чего-то религиозного, сандально-мускусного. 

Джотаро пошёл следом, чувствуя себя гостем в своём же доме. Как назло, в прихожую вышла мама, закутанная в пушистый светлый кардиган. 

Иерофант остановился. 

— Ох, — сказала мама, мгновенно приободрившись, кажется, даже развернув плечи. — Привет. Джоджо, это твой друг?   
— Меня зовут Нориаки, — сказал Иерофант, делая к ней шаг. Джотаро одёрнул себя, чтобы не броситься следом. — Я недавно перевёлся.  
— Как мило! — восторженно воскликнула мама, прижав к груди руки, и от болезни в ней не осталось и следа. — Добро пожаловать, Нориаки, пожалуйста, входи. Я так рада, что у Джоджо появился друг. 

«Нориаки» вписалось в образ хозяина особняка как недостающая часть пазла, будто всегда ему принадлежало. «Иерофант» звучало чуждо, «Нориаки» — как надо. Нориаки, мысленно повторил Джотаро, подавив желание произнести имя вслух. 

— Меня зовут Сейко, — представилась мама своим японским именем. Джотаро снова испытал приступ непонятного раздражения.   
— Тебя зовут Холли, — зачем-то сказал он, и Иерофант резко обернулся. Взгляд его был пронзительным и неприятным, колюче-лисьим, так он смотрел на усатого мужчину, рассыпавшего по снегу карты. Джотаро уже забыл его имя.   
— Эти слова значат одно и то же, — пожала плечами мама. — Нориаки, может, ты хочешь чаю? Ты голоден?   
— Нет, спасибо, госпожа Сейко, — и он сделал на последнее слово ударение, явно стремясь разозлить Джотаро сильнее, — я заглянул ненадолго, чтобы одолжить у Джотаро учебник.   
— Ну что ж, — вздохнула мама разочарованно, — в школу вы сегодня не идёте? Ну и ладно, иногда пропустить уроки даже полезно. 

Она подмигнула и добавила:   
— Только папе не говорите. 

Джотаро схватил Иерофанта за руку и потащил за собой, не на кухню, где наверняка торчал вездесущий дед, а почему-то на выходящую в сад веранду. Мама крикнула им вслед, но Джотаро не вслушивался, в ушах шумело от раздражения и какой-то гулкой глупой обиды. 

— Зачем ты пришёл? — спросил Джотаро. Поняв, что всё ещё держит Иерофанта за запястье, он поспешно отдёрнул руку и тут же начал шариться по карманам в поисках сигарет. Сигареты нашлись быстро, а вот зажигалка куда-то подевалась, наверняка оставшись в комнате. 

Иерофант наблюдал за его мучениями пару секунд, потом протянул руку, медленно, будто тянулся к хищному зверю. Джотаро замер. Он ничего не сделал, когда Иерофант скользнул пальцами в карман его пиджака и извлёк оттуда зажигалку. 

— Я пришёл за этим, — сказал Иерофант, протягивая её Джотаро. 

За зажигалкой? — не спросил Джотаро просто потому что его губы сжимали фильтр. Но Иерофант разомкнул кулак и показал монету, поддельный флорентийский дукат, один из тех, которые сторожил мертвец. Позолота почти слезла, обнажив рыжую ржавчину. Иерофант сдавил монету пальцами, и она рассыпалась, как песочное печенье. 

Джотаро стало лучше — так неожиданно и резко, что он закашлялся и выронил сигарету. Она упала, прокатилась по веранде и свалилась за деревянный настил в кипу пожухлой листвы. 

— Лучше? — спросил Иерофант. Вместо ответа Джотаро достал новую сигарету и закурил. 

Подождав немного, Иерофант развернулся на пятках и сошёл с настила в сад.

Когда-то давно здесь был маленький искусственный пруд, в котором плавали карпы кои, и папа перекинул через него деревянный мостик, чтобы Джотаро мог сидеть и смотреть вниз: говорили, что наблюдение за рыбками успокаивает, а папа никогда не разменивался на мелочи. Потом Джотаро вырос, папа уехал на гастроли, карпы передохли, и вместо пруда сделали фонтан. Сейчас его истрепавшийся остов торчал посередине дворика, как храм тления и смерти. Как их собственный дом. 

— Твоё имя правда Нориаки? — спросил Джотаро.   
— Это правда тот вопрос, который ты хочешь задать? — откликнулся Иерофант, не поднимая глаз. Он рассматривал что-то под ногами.   
— Тебе идёт. 

Нориаки, снова произнёс в мыслях Джотаро. Значит, будет так. 

На фоне пожелтевшей травы и облетевших листьев форма Нориаки казалась густо-зелёной, его рыжие волосы полыхали огнём. Джотаро не хотел смотреть, но не мог не смотреть. Больше в их саду не было ничего, что стоило бы взгляда; и в их доме тоже; и наверняка в целом городе. 

— Вчера я встретил женщину, — сказал Джотаро. Он хотел бы, чтобы Нориаки посмотрел на него, и он действительно поднял взгляд. — Около школы. У неё был младенец. Она была вся в крови.   
— Она отдала тебе ребёнка, и ты его взял? — предположил Нориаки, остановившись посреди сада и сунув руки в карманы. Это простое движение вдруг показалось Джотаро вульгарным.   
— Да, — сказал он сердито.   
— Это была убумэ, неупокоенная душа умершей родами женщины. — Нориаки подошёл к настилу и встал напротив Джотаро, но подниматься не стал, вместо этого запрокинул голову. — Они паразиты, питаются магией, а если магии нет, начинают высасывать жизненную силу. 

Джотаро выдохнул дым носом. 

— С чего ей нападать на меня? — спросил он. — У меня нет никакой магии.   
— У меня есть, — ответил Нориаки. Голос его на мгновение надломился, из него выплеснулся надрыв, но продолжил он уже обычным своим тоном: — Она напала на тебя, потому что почувствовала магию магазина. Ты пропитан ею насквозь. От тебя разит на весь район. Скоро ты притянешь к себе всех демонов в округе. 

Не отрывая взгляда, Нориаки поднялся по ступенькам и встал напротив, без всяких пауз переступив границу комфортного расстояния. Джотаро был застигнут врасплох, ему пришлось постараться, чтобы не подать виду. 

— Ты не должен бывать в магазине так часто. Никто не должен, ни человек, ни зверь, ни дух. Один, два раза — вот как часто ко мне приходят за исполнением желаний, а ты ходишь просто так, как в кофейню после школы. 

Джотаро поморщился. Ему хотелось отвернуть лицо; вместо этого он разглядывал Нориаки сверху вниз, из-под низкого козырька фуражки. 

— Так не пускай.   
— Не могу, — тут же откликнулся Нориаки. — Это так не работает. Ты приходишь, говоришь желание, я его выполняю и беру плату. Всё. Я никого не выгоняю. Магазин решает сам.   
— У меня нет желаний.   
— У тебя есть желание!   
— И я всё равно не смог бы заплатить. — Джотаро затушил окурок о керамическую черепаху и тут же достал новую сигарету.   
— Это мне решать. Цену называю я.   
— И мне не хотелось бы ослепнуть.

Нориаки поднял брови. Когда он делал так, морщинка между его бровями разглаживалась, и на вид ему становилось ещё меньше лет. 

— Я дал тебе оберег, — произнёс Нориаки медленно, — просто так, на всякий случай, не думая, что демоны полезут к тебе так быстро. Может, тебе повезёт, и больше тебя никто не тронет. А может, ты устроишь хякки яко в середине ноября.   
— Пусть, — пожал плечами Джотаро.   
— Я не нанимался с тобой нянчиться, — сказал Нориаки, но без запала. Он злился как по протоколу, просто потому что от него требовалось злиться. Мама так делала, вспомнил Джотаро. Она всегда была слишком мягкой для того, чтобы злиться по-настоящему, но совсем не злиться считала неправильным. 

Когда Джотаро исполнилось тринадцать, она решила, что ей наплевать на правильность и неправильность. 

— Какое у меня желание? — спросил он.  
— Ты должен произнести его сам.   
— Ну и ну.   
— Просто приди, назови своё чёртово желание и проваливай. 

Сейчас Нориаки действительно выглядел как школьник, совсем не таким, каким был в особняке, может, потому что на нём не было ни странных тряпок, ни дикой для мужского лица косметики. И он правда был раздражён. Джотаро ощутил укол стыда, но его почти заслонило разочарование: словно он был виноват хоть в чём-то из того, что произошло. Магазин появился сам. И там было тихо, куда лучше, чем дома.

— Пожалуйста, — попросил Нориаки.   
— Я могу просто не приходить.   
— Ты должен разорвать связь.   
— Чего ты хочешь от меня? — завёлся Джотаро. 

Нориаки вынул из уха серьгу и протянул её Джотаро. Тот не шевельнулся. 

— Это ограничитель, — пояснил Нориаки, нетерпеливо тряхнув рукой. Жемчужина поймала непонятно откуда взявшийся луч света и остро сверкнула. — Можешь носить где угодно, лишь бы на себе. Не будет так фонить. Рано или поздно перестанет помогать, но я надеюсь, к тому времени ты поумнеешь. 

Джотаро поднял на него взгляд. 

— Мне не страшно, — сказал он и сунул серьгу в карман, не выпуская из сжатого кулака. Гладкая её поверхность пульсировала, тепло оплело пальцы и поползло вверх, пока не добралось до щёк. Было холодно, но Джотаро неожиданно сделалось жарко.   
— И в страшном сне я не предположил бы, что ты умеешь бояться, — сказал Нориаки с бледной улыбкой. 

Что на такое можно было ответить? Джотаро устал курить, у него саднило горло, поэтому он просто повернулся к Нориаки боком и уставился в осенний сад. 

— Желание не обязательно должно касаться тебя, — сказал Нориаки. — Ты можешь помочь кому-то ещё. Например, Энья пожелала, чтобы её сын никогда не попал в тюрьму, и он не попадёт, пока она жива.   
— И что, — протянул Джотаро задумчиво, — я могу пожелать, чтобы базилозавры снова существовали?   
— Кто? — удивился Нориаки.   
— Или чтобы зелёная морская черепаха перестала быть вымирающим видом? 

Теперь Джотаро сосредоточенно разминал в пальцах сигарету, без особого желания курить, но с желанием занять чем-нибудь руки. Он выдержал почти полминуты, прежде чем бросить на Нориаки быстрый взгляд. Тот выглядел так, словно испытал величайшее потрясение в своей жизни. 

Ему шло. Впрочем, ему шло все — быть может, это было побочным эффектом магии. 

— Ты сейчас пошутил? — неуверенно спросил Нориаки. Джотаро пожал плечами.   
— Насчёт базилозавров — да. — Когда Нориаки вопросительно поднял брови, Джотаро терпеливо пояснил: — Появление хищных китов по двадцать метров длиной привело бы к катастрофе. Они бы разрушили экосистему и истребили целые виды.   
— А черепаха?   
— Черепах мне правда жаль.   
— Я не смогу это сделать, — сказал Нориаки со странными интонациями в голосе. Он будто бы действительно пытался просчитать, что нужно взять с Джотаро, чтобы зелёные морские черепахи прекратили вымирать. 

Наверняка пришлось бы сделать что-то нехорошее с людьми. В голове Джотаро промелькнули картинки: развязывается третья мировая война, люди уничтожают друг друга, и у черепах всё резко становится прекрасно. 

И десяти жизней не хватило бы на то, чтобы начать войну. Или хватило бы одной.

— Это была шутка, — сказал Джотаро и щёлкнул зажигалкой. На мгновение Нориаки скрылся за клубом дыма. Когда дым развеялся, Нориаки продолжал смотреть на него, чуть приподняв бровь, хотя лицо у него было совершенно нейтральным. 

Джотаро не мог смотреть на него долго — становилось неловко. И в этот раз он торопливо отвернулся, спрятав глаза под тенью от козырька. 

— Мне пора, — сказал Нориаки. Джотаро показалось, что он прозвучал почти разочарованно. 

Они пошли к выходу, и уже на пороге Нориаки обернулся и покусал губу, будто собираясь сказать на прощание что-то глупое и заезженное, рутинно-нормальное и ничего не значащее, вроде «Будь здоров», или «Береги себя», или «Заходи как-нибудь».

— Нориаки? — Должно быть, мама услышала шаги и вышла узнать, что случилось. — Уже уходишь? Заходи как-нибудь ещё.   
— Обязательно, — дежурно улыбнулся Нориаки и склонил голову. — Поправляйтесь, госпожа Сейко. 

С этими словами он выскользнул за дверь, не сказав Джотаро ни слова. Тот щёлкнул замком и повернулся к маме, которая растерянно рассматривала себя в зеркале. 

— Неужели я так плохо выгляжу? — встревоженно пробормотала она, трогая кончиками пальцев глубокие тёмные круги под глазами. — В следующий раз предупреждай, что придут друзья! Я хотя бы успею наложить макияж.   
— Это я ему сказал, — зачем-то соврал Джотаро. Мама нахмурилась.   
— Джоджо, с друзьями не говорят о таких вещах!   
— Да пофиг, — проворчал Джотаро и стремительно прошёл мимо. Уже в конце коридора он обернулся. 

Свет от окна обрисовывал мамин силуэт контуром. Она всё ещё стояла у зеркала, поднеся к лицу руки, и запястья её были такими тонкими, что казалось — одно неловкое движение и они переломятся. 

Всё было плохо и едва ли могло стать лучше.


	5. Chapter 5

## V

В большой комнате особняка — той, что примыкала к веранде, — стоял мольберт. Джотаро обошёл его и взглянул на холст: там был сад Куджо, весь в рыже-алой осенней листве, посередине вздымался старый фонтан, на его краю полубоком сидела мама, одетая в голубое платье. Она была оплетена чем-то похожим на лозу, тонкие шипастые лианы укутывали руки, ноги, шею. Мама беспокойно смотрела куда-то в сторону, не обращая на лиану никакого внимания. 

— Какого чёрта ты рисуешь мою мать? — спросил Джотаро. Нориаки, меланхолично читавший какую-то рукописную книгу, пожал плечами.   
— Почему нет?   
— Отвяжись от неё, — на всякий случай добавил Джотаро, и Нориаки наконец поднял на него взгляд. 

Он выглядел усталым. Сегодня на нём была чёрная водолазка и чёрные брюки, пальцы его были измазаны краской. Почему-то рыжий росчерк оказался на мочке его уха. 

Джотаро на всякий случай сунул руки в карманы. Пальцами он тут же нащупал жемчужину, прокатил её между подушечками, пытаясь отвлечься. 

— У меня посетитель, — вдруг сказал Нориаки и поднялся, бросив книгу на подушку. Джотаро никто не звал, но он всё равно пошёл следом, к парадному входу, у которого потерянно молодой высокий мужчина с растрёпанными чёрными волосами. 

Увидев Нориаки, он кинулся к нему так стремительно, что Джотаро метнулся наперерез даже раньше, чем успел что-то сообразить. Гость был пониже ростом и поуже в плечах, но его глаза горели нехорошим огнём, и если бы он действительно решил напасть… 

… то с Нориаки всё равно ничего не случилось бы. Джотаро хорошо помнил, как ударил в лицо самого себя. 

— Добро пожаловать, — сказал Нориаки нейтральным тоном, обойдя Джотаро слева.  
— Где я? — спросил мужчина. — Почему я здесь?   
— Вы здесь, потому что у вас есть желание. Я его исполню — за разумную плату. 

Сколько же раз он повторял одно и то же, подумал Джотаро. Теперь он и не помнил, как попал сюда впервые, хотя это произошло совсем недавно. Голос Иерофанта был таким взвешенным, таким вежливо-безэмоциональным, что от пресного его звучания начинало сводить челюсть, как от шуршания сухой кожи по плохой серой бумаге. Нориаки говорил совсем не так, не так улыбался и не так смотрел. 

Джотаро замкнул процессию, когда Нориаки повёл гостя внутрь. Мольберт уже исчез из большой комнаты, вместо него появились низкий стол и ровно две подушки — мягкий намёк на то, что кое-кому пора уходить. 

Намёки Джотаро предпочитал игнорировать. Его вполне устраивал и деревянный пол — он сел в углу у птичьего гобелена, откуда можно было увидеть всю комнату целиком. Нориаки взглянул на него бесстрастным взглядом; проследив за взглядом Нориаки, оглянулся пришелец. Глаза его были красновато-карие, снулые и равнодушные, как у мёртвой рыбы. 

— А это кто? — спросил пришелец. — Ему обязательно быть здесь?   
— Представьте, что здесь никого нет, — отозвался Нориаки, и гость тут же успокоился.   
— Все называют меня Дэн, — представился он после небольшой паузы, отчего-то на западный манер, и продолжил с лёгким надрывом: — Меня… меня скоро посадят в тюрьму. Наверное. 

Из угла Джотаро не видел лица Дэна, но видел, как трагически содрогнулись его плечи, когда он подался вперёд и попытался схватить Нориаки за запястья. У него не вышло — он не смог дотянуться и скоро оставил попытки. 

— Я не хочу в тюрьму, — забормотал Дэн, вытянув руки вдоль тела. Голос его набряк солёной влагой. — Если я попаду в тюрьму, мне крышка, понимаете? Я не жилец, понимаете?   
— Почему вы думаете, что вас посадят в тюрьму? — спросил Нориаки. У него был тон преподавателя, который выяснял, почему студента не было на занятиях, и заранее не верил ни единому его слову. 

Дэн долго молчал. 

— Я убил свою девушку, — сказал наконец он. 

От неожиданности Джотаро вздрогнул и подобрался, готовясь непонятно к чему. Нориаки бросил на него быстрый взгляд, но в остальном никак не отреагировал, будто не произошло ничего из ряда вон, будто он выслушивал подобные признания каждые день. 

— Давно, — продолжил Дэн глухо. — Четыре года назад. Случайно, правда. Мы поругались, я толкнул её, она ударилась головой. Я… я перенёс её на диван и оставил полежать, думал, что она вот-вот придёт в себя. Пошёл проветриться. Когда вернулся, она уже не дышала, и я… не знал, что можно сделать. Испугался. 

Ни единой мышцей лица Нориаки не выдавал своих чувств, а может, у него их действительно не было. Джотаро хотелось верить, что были. Ещё ему хотелось встать и ударить Дэна ногой в голову. Он сдержался, вместо этого сунув руку в карман и сжав в кулаке жемчужину. 

— В общем, не знаю, что на меня нашло, — сказал Дэн, всхлипнув, — но я закопал её на заднем дворе. Там… был гараж для моторной лодки, без пола, просто земля. Ну, там и… А в этом году отец продал дом, пока я отдыхал в Египте. Приехал — все вещи уже собраны, мебель вывезена. Сразу заселились. Я хотел пробраться, выкопать, но они уже сняли гараж… И собираются делать бассейн. 

Он помолчал, только дышал тяжело и натужно, будто это его ноздри были забиты землёй. Джотаро стиснул жемчужину так сильно, что она обожгла ему пальцы. Он отдёрнул руку, и Дэн обернулся на шум. 

Лицо его было влажным от слёз, но слёзы разозлили Джотаро ещё сильнее. Это были слёзы жалости к себе — слёзы преступника, которого вот-вот поймают.

— Они её найдут, — заговорил Дэн, снова повернувшись к Нориаки. — И мне конец. Меня посадят на всю жизнь. А мне всего двадцать восемь! Вы можете что-то сделать? Я заплачу! У меня есть деньги!  
— Мне не нужны деньги, — сказал Нориаки безликим, бестелесным и бесполым голосом Иерофанта. — Задний двор не тронут, пока вы живы. Взамен я возьму вашу удачу в любви. Ни одна женщина больше не посмотрит в вашу сторону.   
— Ни одна? — вскрикнул Дэн, почти подскочив с места. — Ты с ума сошёл?   
— Таковы условия, — сказал Иерофант. Он поставил на стол пузырёк высотой с фалангу пальца, горлышко которого было обвязано лентой. — И это не рынок. Или соглашайтесь, или нет. 

Дэн колебался, но совсем недолго. 

— Хотя бы проституток я смогу снимать? — спросил он. Иерофант пожал плечами.   
— Любовь каждый определяет для себя сам.   
— Ладно, — лихорадочно сказал Дэн. — Ладно, я согласен, — и стоило ему это сказать, как пузырёк наполнился бледно-розовой светящейся жидкостью. Иерофант придавил его пробкой и убрал в карман, потом дежурно улыбнулся.   
— Исполнено.   
— И что ты сделал? — после небольшой паузы спросил Дэн. — Ты убрал… тело? Или что? Двор не станут копать?   
— Это не ваши заботы, — сказал Иерофант, не переставая улыбаться, и поднялся. — Я провожу вас. — Дэн запрокинул голову — Иерофант навис над ним, не угрожающе, но внушительно, ставя точку. 

Джотаро никак не мог понять, откуда в нём это бралось: он не выглядел опасным, не выглядел агрессивным, просто нёс себя так, что не особо хотелось переходить ему дорогу. Он был похож на ядовитое насекомое, помеченное яркой окраской. 

Больше Дэн не сказал ни слова. Джотаро покинул магазин одновременно с ним, тоже молча и не оглядываясь. Взгляд Нориаки Джотаро чувствовал на своём затылке: тяжёлый и мрачный, будто каким-то непостижимым образом тот прочёл его мысли.

Стоило им покинуть дворик, как лицо Дэна стало пустым. Он посмотрел на Джотаро, который курил, остановившись чуть в стороне. 

— Я выйду к дороге, если пойду туда? — спросил он озадаченно и махнул куда-то в сторону. Джотаро пожал плечами. 

Ему хотелось пойти следом, загнать Дэна в какую-нибудь крохотную подворотню и ударить пару раз в голову, не до смерти, конечно, но так, чтобы запомнилось надолго. Какая-то жестокая, влекомая инстинктами часть его натуры жаждала этого — идти по следам, как гончая собака, загнать в тупик, сомкнуть на горле зубы. Но он сдержался. Про него постоянно несли чушь, потому что он был на голову выше любого семнадцатилетнего парня в округе, и потому что у него не особо получалось общаться, но на самом деле он редко влезал в драки и ещё реже их начинал. 

Обычно одного вида Джотаро хватало на то, чтобы всех распугать. 

Проводив сгорбленную спину взглядом, он затушил сигарету о забор, сунул окурок в пачку и побрёл через пару кварталов к телефонной будке. Там он набрал телефон полиции и замер, прислонившись плечом к исписанному граффити стеклу. 

На Нориаки он не злился. У него наверняка не было выбора. Он должен был исполнять желания — это была его работа. 

В трубке зазвучал звонкий голос диспетчерки:   
— Добрый вечер, слушаю. 

Джотаро открыл рот и неожиданно понял, что не в состоянии выдавить ни слова. Горло спазматически сжалось — из него вырвался звук, похожий на удары мелких камней друг о друга, словно кто-то вертел в ладони гладкие мраморные шары. Паника охватила его стремительно и быстро, ударом поддых; сердце заколотилось где-то в трахее; Джотаро испуганно вцепился в стену, силясь найти точку опоры. 

Сквозь шум в ушах доносился рассерженный голос диспетчерки. Потом он стих. 

— Не надо так делать, — произнесла трубка чётким и спокойным голосом Нориаки. — Никогда.   
— Ты, — выдохнул Джотаро, вновь обрётший голос. — Это несправедливо.   
— Я не восстанавливаю справедливость, — ответил Нориаки.   
— А я мог бы, — сказал Джотаро. В трубке повисла тишина. Что-то щёлкало на линии — резкими, короткими, чёточными звуками.   
— Тебя вообще здесь быть не должно. 

В голосе Нориаки наросло возмущение, грозясь разорваться сердитой отповедью: о магазине, о магии, о чёртовых желаниях, которые нужно исполнить, иначе никак. Но ему, должно быть, надоело твердить одно и то же. Возмущение испарилось. Следующую фразу Нориаки произнёс обычным своим прохладно-вежливым тоном:   
— Просто не вмешивайся в мою работу.   
— Я не смогу, — честно ответил Джотаро. 

К телефонной будке подошла пожилая женщина в огромной блекло-зелёной парке и остановилась, буравя Джотаро взглядом. Младенца у неё не было. Может, она пришла позвонить, а может, она пришла за Джотаро. 

— Что стало с его девушкой? — спросил Джотаро, не спуская с женщины глаз.   
— Она умерла, — ответил Нориаки и неожиданно рассмеялся. — Всё в порядке, её душа давно упокоилась, а что до тела — тело будет путешествовать с Дэном, куда бы он ни поехал, хоть в Морио-Чо, хоть в Каир.

Пожилая женщина выразительно постучала указательным пальцам по запястью. 

— Однажды он откроет багажник машины и обнаружит там чемодан, и угадай, что будет в чемодане? Он испугается, Джоджо, он так испугается! Как жаль, что наша сделка окончена, и я этого не увижу. Он попытается избавиться от тела — бросит его в реку вместе с чемоданом, набив его булыжниками, но знаешь, что? Однажды он откроет шкаф в своей новой квартире и обнаружит там чемодан. 

Загривок Джотаро взмок. 

— Едва ли его посадят в тюрьму, — продолжал Нориаки. — Но надеюсь, этого тебе хватит.   
— Хватит, — не своим голосом повторил Джотаро, то ли отвечая на вопрос, то ли прося остановиться.   
— Уступи даме телефон, — снова засмеялся Нориаки. 

Линия оборвалась гудками. Джотаро аккуратно повесил трубку на рычаг и вышел в сумеречную ноябрьскую влагу. Женщина — обычная человеческая женщина лет пятидесяти, маленькая и недовольная, — с необыкновенной прытью проскользнула мимо него в телефонную будку и захлопнула дверь, прежде чем извлечь из сумки крохотный блокнот 

Джотаро достал последнюю сигарету, но передумал курить и сунул её за ухо.


	6. Chapter 6

## VI

Ночью маме стало плохо. Отец вызвал скорую. Всё время, пока врачи слушали её сердце, измеряли пульс, а потом бережно вывозили на каталке к машине, Джотаро курил у ворот. 

Дед с отцом сцепились у кареты скорой, решая, кто поедет в больницу, и меж их голосов снова взвился срывающийся голос мамы: она пыталась убедить их не ссориться. Всё будет в порядке, говорила она затухающе, просто ещё одно приключение, первое из череды таких же.

С ней всё-таки уехал отец. Дед выгнал из гаража отцовскую машину, Джотаро сел вперёд и пристегнулся. 

— Чёртовы леворульные машины, — ворчал дед, пытаясь сориентироваться. — Чёртовы японцы. 

Джотаро не был уверен, что дед вообще умел водить, но по большому счёту ему было наплевать. Дед был одним из владельцев «Спидвагон Фаундейшен», корпорации, которая занималась вообще всем, от производства игрушек до разработки ракетного топлива, он откупился бы от полиции, даже если бы вздумал кататься по улицам на танке. 

— Хоть сейчас не кури, — проворчал дед, и это занудство было таким неслыханным, что Джотаро без возражений затушил сигарету в пепельнице. 

С удивлением он обнаружил, что руки его тряслись так, что окурок едва не выскользнул из пальцев. К горлу подступила тошнота, под пиджаком из тонкой шерсти Джотаро взмок, будто после долгой пробежки. Паника охватила его кольцами от лодыжек и выше, свернувшись тугим комком на груди. В лёгких закончился воздух. 

Джотаро отвернулся, уставившись в окно, и попытался прийти в чувство. Слева ворчал дед — ругался на японцев, на машины, на скользкую предзимнюю дорогу и на лысые отцовские шины. Ничего нельзя доверить, бубнил дед. Мимо в пёстро-неоновом калейдоскопе пролетал город — влажный асфальт блестел, отражая рекламные щиты, огни светофоров, вывески кафе и магазинов. От них голова кружилась только сильнее. 

«Световое загрязнение», — необыкновенно чётко подумал Джотаро. В следующий момент крохотная алая машинка кинулась им наперерез, дед вывернул руль, и они ткнулись мордой в разделительное ограждение. 

Джотаро дёрнуло вперёд и подвесило на ремне, слетевшая с головы фуражка приземлилась на приборную панель. Повисла пауза: дед набирал воздух в лёгкие. Момент, когда он разразился оглушительным потоком ругани, совпал с выбросом из приборной панели подушки безопасности. Она впечаталась в лицо Джотаро с такой силой, что он не успел среагировать, только подумал с неуместной радостью: «Хорошо, что затушил сигарету».

— Ведро с гайками, — заорал дед и добавил ещё что-то явно нецензурное, а потом ударил кулаками в руль и немедленно получил в ответ — когда сработала подушка безопасности со стороны водительского сиденья. 

«Световое загрязнение», — снова подумал Джотаро, наблюдая, как из алой машинки выбрался долговязый молодой человек и кинулся с ним. 

Джотаро отстегнулся, вернул на голову фуражку и выбрался из машины. 

— Вызови такси, — рявкнул дед. Молодой человек заговорил с ним на японском, и дед ответил с обиженным недоумением: — Да что ты несёшь? Медленнее! Что за птичий язык! Джотаро! Ты куда?  
— Езжай сам, старик, — ответил Джотаро. — Я скоро вернусь.   
— Куда ты собрался? — Дед оглушительно хлопнул дверью и подвинул лопочущего парня. 

Мимо со свистом проносились машины; пахло холодом и гарью — из-под капота отцовской машины повалил дым. 

— Приеду через пару часов, — ответил Джотаро. 

Они не успели отъехать далеко. Если он поторопится, то успеет добраться до особняка минут за сорок.

* * *

На Нориаки снова было шёлковое китайское платье с высоким воротом, расшитое розовоглазыми птицами, как в первую их встречу. Он ждал Джотаро на крыльце, прислонившись плечом к влажной колонне чёрного дерева, гибкий и высокий, похожий на ивовую ветвь. 

— У неё рак, — сказал Джотаро вместо приветствия, остановившись на жёлтой тропе в паре метров от ступеней. Ничего не удивляло его, потому что на удивление у него не было времени. 

Он вдруг осознал, почему увидел несколько месяцев назад особняк на месте пустыря, почему зашёл туда, почему стал возвращаться снова и снова, не в силах отвернуть стопы. Мама болела — тяжело, смертельно, и никакой «Спидвагон Фаундейшен» её бы не спас. Её могло спасти только чудо. 

— Метастазы во внутренние органы, — закончил Джотаро. — Ты сможешь её вылечить? За плату, конечно, — поспешно добавил он, будто могло быть иначе.   
— Это то, за чем ты пришёл, — ответил Нориаки. 

Он звучал немного растерянно, не как Иерофант, без леденящей нейтральности, которая напоминала Джотаро океан: столько же холодного равнодушия, столько же стихийной жестокой силы. Как если бы Северный Ледовитый решил вмешаться в человеческую жизнь. 

— Почему ты появился с самого начала, — продолжал Нориаки, неловко пятясь к двери. Джотаро пошёл за ним, как прицепленный на буксир. — Это было так очевидно, Джоджо, — неожиданно сердито сказал он. — Сколько бы ты ещё тянул?   
— Сегодня ей стало плохо, — ответил Джотаро, — она в больнице. С ней отец и дед. 

Они поднялись по ступеням и вошли в дом. Здесь было темно, тепло и чуть влажно — должно быть, что-то подобное ощущал Иона, трое суток плавая во чреве кита. 

— Я не знаю, что дать взамен, — сказал Джотаро, когда они вышли на веранду. На улице было прохладно и мокро, но в саду будто бы постоянно царила тёплая поздняя весна.

Не сговариваясь они сели на край энгавы. Босые ноги Нориаки коснулись травы, клонившейся к земле под тяжестью росы. 

— Можешь забрать моё зрение, — предложил Джотаро. — Или сделать так, чтобы я не понравился ни одной женщине в мире.   
— Тебе плевать на женщин, — отозвался Нориаки. Джотаро хотел было возразить, но не нашёлся как. — Суть обмена — взять что-то ценное взамен на что-то ценное, обменять одну ценность на другую. Тебе плевать на женщин, их внимание для тебя не ценность. 

Нориаки взглянул на него искоса. 

— Зрение? Может быть. Ты никогда не сможешь увидеть всех тех водных тварей, которых мечтаешь увидеть. Ты никогда больше не увидишь свою маму. Не сможешь посмотреть фильм или поиграть в игру. Весь мир для тебя погрузится во тьму, навсегда, без возможности откатить назад. 

Он вдруг протянул руку, но Джотаро не отшатнулся. Пальцы с длинными ногтями остановились в паре сантиметров от его глаз. 

— Как если бы я выколол тебе глаза прямо сейчас, — закончил Нориаки и убрал руку. 

Ничто в целом мире не звучало для Джотаро так же страшно, как мамина смерть. Он не боялся боли и не боялся темноты.

— Я мог бы забрать твой интеллект, — сказал Нориаки. — Ты стал бы тем, за кого тебя принимает большинство: нелюдимым качком-идиотом, с которым лучше не связываться. Тебе наплевать, что думают другие, потому что ты знаешь, кто ты есть на самом деле. Я мог бы забрать у тебя тебя. 

Это и впрямь было неприятно. Джотаро начал злиться. 

— Просто вылечи её, — сказал он. — Бери что нужно, я согласен на всё.   
— Ты не можешь согласиться, не зная условий, — сухо возразил Нориаки.   
— Так назови их мне.   
— Не торопи. Не так просто рассчитать правильную цену, знаешь ли. 

Это была ложь — обычно Нориаки находил цену так быстро, что с ним не сравнился бы ни один бухгалтер. Теперь он колебался, словно вовсе не хотел её говорить, не хотел исполнять желание. 

— Ладно, — после паузы сказал он. — Я возьму в качестве платы твою идиотскую фуражку. 

Джотаро обескуражённо замер. 

— Она явно тебе нравится. 

Она ему нравилась — это была правда, — но в ней не было никакой ценности. Старый, порядком потрёпанный сувенир, который дед привёз из Америки несколько лет назад: лаковый козырёк начал облезать, как и слой позолоты на кнопках, ткань давно расползлась бы на затылке, если бы мама её не залатала. 

Плата фуражкой за жизнь звучала как фарс, и Джотаро лучше многих знал, на что был способен Нориаки. 

— И что ты сделаешь? — спросил Джотаро сердито. — В чём подвох? Её собьёт машина? Она умрёт от чего-то ещё?   
— Я не сказочный джинн, Джоджо, — ответил Нориаки. — И не ищу способа поднасрать. 

Джотаро замолчал, ощутив внезапный укол совести. Нориаки смотрел на него, оперевшись прямыми руками на край энгавы и чуть наклонившись вперёд, из-за чего его рыжие волосы закрывали половину лица. Он выглядел усталым, как человек, которому хотелось поскорее расправиться с делами и лечь спать. 

— С ней ничего не случится? — спросил Джотаро.   
— Она поправится. Не могу гарантировать, что снова не заболеет, но сейчас — да, поправится.   
— Тогда я согласен. 

Стащив фуражку за козырёк, Джотаро протянул её Нориаки. Почему-то он ждал, что загремит гром, подует ветер, небесные хляби разверзнутся и опрокинут на веранду несколько куботонн воды. Ничего не произошло — где-то в саду пели ночные птицы, пахло сандалом, фиалками и намокшей древесиной. 

Какая-то часть Джотаро никак не могла смириться с тем, насколько просто и незаметно сбывались желания, без фейерверков и других спецэффектов. Наверное, так работала настоящая магия. 

— Теперь проваливай, — махнул рукой Нориаки. — Иди к маме, ты ей нужен. 

Джотаро поднялся. Он ждал — хотел, — чтобы Нориаки его проводил, чтобы окликнул или сделал хоть что-нибудь, но тот остался сидеть, не меняя позы, только подавшись вперёд и прижав к животу фуражку. 

— Я сюда больше не попаду? — спросил Джотаро.   
— Кто знает, — блекло ответил Нориаки. 

Всё было неправильно, но Джотаро не знал, как сделать, чтобы стало правильно. Он не умел говорить хорошие вещи и не умел прощаться, поэтому просто сказал:   
— Спасибо, — и пошёл к выходу. 

Он ушёл не оборачиваясь, почти уверенный, что никогда больше не увидит ни магазин, ни его владельца.

* * *

Когда он добрался до больницы, всё отделение стояло на ушах — не в последнюю очередь из-за деда, который бегал, угрожал, шантажировал и пытался дать взятку, причём одним и тем же людям. Ему вежливо улыбались, но в остальном игнорировали, и это злило деда ещё сильнее. 

— Где тебя носило? — наскочил он на Джотаро, устав воевать с безукоризненно вежливой и совершенно непреклонной японской медициной. Джотаро пожал плечами и спросил в ответ:   
— Как она?   
— Сказала, что лучше, но ты же знаешь Холли. — Дед огляделся, на обнаружил никого вокруг и беспомощно рухнул на лавку. — Ей всегда хорошо. Не хочет никого беспокоить. Всегда такой была. 

В голосе деда прорезались слезливые нотки, из-за которых Джотаро испытал смутное раздражение. К чему было лить сопли, он уже всё исправил. Оставалось только немного подождать, прежде чем они проведут все тесты и выяснят, что рак магическим образом исчез. 

— Её повезли на какие-то анализы, пустили к ней только её муженька, будь он неладен. Не знаю, что и думать. На всякий случай я попросил приятеля… Слушай, Джотаро. — Слезливость исчезла из дедушкиного голоса, он заговорил внятно и деловито. — У меня есть приятель, он живёт в Хьюстоне и работает в онкологическом центре при Техасском университете. 

Не нужно никакого онкологического центра, подумал Джотаро и сам удивился своей доверчивости. Он легко верил в то, что видел своими глазами, в остальном же был скептиком. История с особняком, произошедшая пару часов назад, уже казалась ему делами давно минувшими — она затянулась зыбкой плёнкой, которая смазала все детали, и превратилась в историю. А может, в морок или сон, в какой-то уникальный случай повторяющихся галлюцинаций. Мировой океан называли малоизученным, почти сравнимым с космосом, но существовало кое-что настолько же странное и пугающее — человеческий мозг.

Один выпавший винтик — и этот гениальный венец эволюции превратит жизнь своего владельца в ад. 

— Он сумеет пристроить её к лучшим врачам, я это гарантирую, — продолжал дед. — Может, тебе придётся полететь с нами. Ты как?   
— Ладно, — ответил Джотаро без раздумий. — Только узнаем, что скажут врачи. 

Сев на лавку напротив деда, он задумался, как должно было происходить забывание — воспоминания выцветали постепенно или исчезали мгновенно, замещаясь другими? Быть может, он уже что-то забыл, что-то важное.

Он упёрся в стену лопатками и хотел было натянуть фуражку пониже на лицо, но пальцы его сомкнулись вокруг пустоты. 

Что он помнил? У особняка была крыша куполом, её венчал небрежный полумесяц, будто нарисованный быстрым росчерком туши. К крыльцу из трёх ступенек вела жёлтая дорога, присыпанная колотыми в мелкую крошку камнями. Слева были густые заросли, справа стена. Пустырь замыкали три многоэтажных дома.

Внутри было душно и чуть влажно, почти все стены были загорожены шкафами, стеллажами и полками, на которых лежали разные вещи, и только кухня выглядела как обычная кухня в обычном доме: утварь, белая плитка, техника. Прикосновение человеческого к нечеловеческому. 

Джотаро не хотелось об этом думать, но он подумал всё равно: Иерофант-Нориаки, на голову ниже его, Джотаро, и сильно уже в плечах. Дома он ходил босиком — у него были худые щиколотки, тонкая шея, вечно прикрытая стоячими воротниками. Он понравился маме, наверняка искренне. В тёмно-зелёной школьной форме он действительно походил на школьника, ровесника Джотаро, а может, был им на самом деле. 

Он всё помнил, но что-то уже наверняка начал забывать. Задний двор пах ночными фиалками, их приторности не хватало всего пару пунктов до того, чтобы начать пахнуть разлагающейся плотью. 

Синяк от собственного удара не сходил несколько дней. 

Сейчас Джотаро, пожалуй, позволил бы Нориаки взять себя за руку. 

— Эй. — Его потрясли за плечо. Джотаро резко выпрямился, поняв, что задремал. Над ним возвышались отец и дед; отец был непривычно всклокочен и привычно спокоен, будто камень в лесу. Говорил дед. — Они сказали, что сделали какие-то экспресс-тесты, и они идеальные, как у здоровой женщины. Можешь себе представить? Решили делать полноценные, всякие просвечивания и прочие уколы. Нам тут сейчас нечего делать. 

Джотаро кивнул, снова попытался схватиться за козырёк, не обнаружил его и огляделся вокруг, глазами ища упавшую фуражку. Конечно, её не было. Он расплатился ею за мамину жизнь, насколько бы абсурдно это ни звучало. 

— Поехали домой, — предложил дед и протянул руку. Джотаро её проигнорировал, и через пару секунд дед убрал протянутую ладонь. — Всем нам стоит отдохнуть. 

На востоке занимался рассвет, небо зеленело, зелень расползалась по темноте как северное сияние. Крыши небоскрёбов скрылись за туманной дымкой — день обещал быть тёплым. 

Пока они ждали такси на пустынной парковке, Джотаро сунул руку в карман, но вместо сигарет нащупал там что-то круглое и маленькое. Он вытащил находку под свет — смесь жёлтых больничных фонарей и предрассветной зелени, — и увидел маленькую красную жемчужину. 

Оберег, в котором больше не было нужды, но который давал повод.


	7. Вторая часть

# Вторая часть

## VII

Особняк никуда не делся.

Джотаро пялился на него битый час, стоя под моросящим полуснегом-полудождём, который оставался на складках одежды, но немедленно таял, коснувшись брусчатки. Жёлтая дорожка сияла, как золотая. 

Докурив, Джотаро затушил сигарету о забор, сунул её в пустую пачку и пошёл к крыльцу, где его никто не встретил. Он поднялся, придерживая раскрытой ладонью влажную тёплую древесину перил, отворил незапертую дверь. Ничего не изменилось. Как будто не было той ночи в больнице, не было удивлённых врачей, которые не могли понять, что произошло. Теперь они склонялись к тому, что кто-то ошибся с изначальными анализами — и ошибся что-то около тридцати раз подряд. 

Наука не оперировала понятием чудес. Поверить в повторяющуюся ошибку было куда проще. 

Однажды, пережидая ливень за компьютером в школьной библиотеке, Джотаро нашёл заметку о загадочной преступнице, чьи биологические образцы обнаруживались на местах преступлений в самых разных уголках Германии. Она убивала пожилых и молодых, женщин и мужчин, пистолетом и ножом, некоторых душила голыми руками. У неё не было никакого modus operandi, и это повергало детективов в ступор. 

Джотаро особенно понравилась развязка — она была простой и элегантной. Женщиной без лица оказалась сотрудница завода по изготовлению ватных палочек: она нарушила технологию производства и оставила на сотнях из них свой биологический отпечаток. Самая разыскиваемая преступница Европы была найдена. 

Многие загадочные истории можно было объяснить банальной ошибкой. 

Но не эту. 

На каждый шаг старые половицы отвечали усталым скрипом, который чуть скрадывала ковровая дорожка. Склянки и фигурки на полках затянула паутина; внутри особняк пах ничем, хотя раньше Джотаро встречала душная смесь старческих благовоний, словно он вошёл не в магазин чудес, а в храм. 

Дом как будто вымер, здесь было тихо, пыльно и никак, но Джотаро упрямо шёл вперёд, надеясь рано или поздно выйти к энгаве. Всякий новый раз лабиринт коридоров перестраивался — Джотаро догадывался, что попадал ровно туда, где соглашался принять его владелец магазина, а сам он заплутал бы и сгинул тут навсегда. 

Поэтому он шёл, стараясь ничего не трогать, с каждым шагом всё явственнее чувствуя злое упрямство. Быть может, так по крупицам покидала его магия: сначала волшебное место превращалось в дряхлый дом, потом распадалось до основания, а потом пустырь снова становился пустырём — заплаткой окружённой многоэтажками брошенной земли. 

Он остановился, почти увидев, как стены обрушиваются вокруг него пеплом, и как он остаётся посреди рыжеватой травы в полном одиночестве. Ничего не изменилось, только коридор неожиданно завернул направо и окончился тупиком, который освещал алый китайский фонарь. 

Джотаро шагнул вперёд — и едва успел уклониться от летящей ему прямо в лицо палки. 

Перед ним неведомым образом появилась старуха Энья, крепко сжимающая в руках метлу: это её черенок едва не врезался Джотаро между глаз. Несмотря на дряхлость и малый рост, Энья била метко и сильно. И главное — неожиданно. 

— Ты, — проворчала старуха с недовольством, голос её скрипел как ветхие половицы. Черенок метлы был по-прежнему направлен в сторону Джотаро. — Сегодня приёма нет. Проваливай.  
— Нет, — ответил Джотаро и попытался обойти старуху. Она с необычайной прытью преградила ему путь. 

Поверх её лысеющей головы Джотаро увидел пустой закуток и приоткрытую дверь. Из щели светилось блеклым чуть розоватым светом.

— Ты не понял, — сказала старуха. — Я не спрашиваю. Я говорю. Проваливай. 

Джотаро не удостоил её ответом; он чувствовал, куда идти, дверь тянула его к себе. Но стоило ему сделать шаг, как Энья ударила: черенок метлы врезался Джотаро в солнечное сплетение. На мгновение мир вокруг померк, из глаз брызнули слёзы, в венах вскипела кровь. 

Он дёрнул метлу на себя, но Энья её не выпустила, вцепившись в рукоять с удивительной силой. Изборожденное морщинами лицо стянулось ещё сильнее, под кустистыми бровями азартно сверкнули глаза. Несколько секунд Джотаро и Энья перетягивали метлу, потом Джотаро надоело, и он попытался отшвырнуть старуху в сторону. 

И с огромным изумлением понял, что лежит на полу у стены. Плечо и бок гудели, отзываясь на удар о стену. Джотаро приподнялся на вытянутой руке. 

— И что он в тебе нашёл? — процедила не сдвинувшаяся с места Энья. — Идиот.  
— Где он? — тут же спросил Джотаро. Взгляд Эньи невольно метнулся к двери, и Джотаро, не теряя времени, бросился туда — на четвереньках как был. 

Добежать он не планировал, просто решил попытаться. Но старуха ничего не сделала.

За дверью Джотаро увидел комнату. Комната была обычной — со стенами в бежево-голубую полоску, с рабочим столом, где были аккуратно разложены тетради и ручки, с небольшим диванчиком, стулом на колёсиках, отодвинутым в сторону, с телевизором, около которого змеился провод единственного пристёгнутого к консоли геймпада. Над рабочим столом висела пробковая доска, к которой кнопками были приколоты заметки, картинки, вырезки из газет. 

Посреди лежало кресло-груша розового цвета. Диван охраняла плюшевая лисица с раздутыми боками. 

Комната выходила на веранду вроде той, где они с Нориаки собирались раньше, только эта была поменьше. Джотаро видел тёмный силуэт кресла-качалки с наброшенным на неё пледом; на ручке кресла лежала корешком вверх раскрытая книга. 

У левой стены стояла кровать, высокая, с пышным матрасом и белыми простынями, с каркасом под балдахин, на котором не было балдахина, но висел потрёпанный ловец снов. Цветные перья слегка покачивались, хотя двери на энгаву были плотно прикрыты. Может, это их со старухой драка подняла пыль и ветер. 

В постели лежал Нориаки. Он был укутан так, что снаружи оказались голова и правая рука, обтянутая полосатым манжетом пижамы. Лицо его было измождённым, нездорового желтоватого оттенка с черно-синими кругами под глазами, губы обметало, но хуже всего была свежая странгуляционная борозда на его шее. Джотаро передёрнуло, что-то внутри него панически зашлось, почти как в тот день, когда они с дедом ехали в больницу. 

— Что с ним? — спросил он у Эньи, которая подошла ближе и теперь стояла рядом, опираясь на метлу.  
— Магазин долги собирает, — ответила Энья и поправила ногой задравшийся половик. — Ну, насмотрелся? Теперь выметайся.  
— Нет, — разозлился Джотаро. — Ему нужно помочь. Я могу отвезти его в больницу. 

Энья хохотнула, запрокинув голову. 

— Думаешь, он доживёт до больницы?  
— Почему нет?  
— Он не умрёт, пока он тут. — Теперь Энья ухмылялась. — Ты ничегошеньки не понимаешь, Куджо. И зачем только влез?

Джотаро перевёл взгляд на Нориаки, который лежал совершенно неподвижно. Черты лица его заострились, он действительно выглядел так, словно вот-вот умрёт. 

— На него напали? — спросил Джотаро.  
— Что за чушь? — Энья поморщилась. — Ты меня утомил.  
— Его кто-то душил, — рассердился Джотаро, вынужденный разжёвывать очевидное. — У него след на шее. 

Ему хотелось протянуть руку и потрогать, но он боялся. В кармане брюк он нащупал жемчужинку: сейчас она была холодной, словно её только что занесли с улицы. 

— А ты у нас Коломбо, что ли? — с издёвкой спросила Энья. Она вообще не выглядела обеспокоенной, и Джотаро запутался окончательно, не зная толком, что чувствовать и как реагировать. 

За последние пару месяцев случилась масса чудес. Возможно, Нориаки и должен был умирать. Возможно, он умирает, а потом возрождается, вроде феникса с той декабрьской карты ханафуда, которую обронил перепуганный игрок. 

Карта до сих пор лежала у Джотаро дома, в шкатулке, беспричинно бережно хранимая. Красно-рыжий цвет нарисованного пламени напоминал ему о волосах Нориаки, как и теперь: на фоне белой подушки разметавшиеся пряди выглядели гаснущим на снегу пламенем. 

И что теперь, хотел спросить Джотаро, но не успел. Нориаки неожиданно вдохнул, глаза его распахнулись, он агонически выгнулся. Джотаро метнулся было к нему, но не добежал, потому что черенок метлы ударил его точно под колени — они подломились, будто спички.

— Не вздумай, — рявкнула Энья. 

Когда Джотаро поднялся, Нориаки лежал без движения, такой же безжизненный, как раньше. 

— А то что, — огрызнулся Джотаро.  
— А то помрёшь, — отозвалась Энья равнодушно. — Просто не лезь, не прикасайся к нему. Не понимаю, как ты сюда попал, но раз уж попал, на то была высочайшая воля, и вряд ли ты должен помереть вот так. 

Она покосилась на Нориаки и пожевала нижнюю губу. 

— Он придёт в себя сегодня или завтра. Через три дня, может, или через неделю, если дело совсем худо. Я не знаю, куда он влез и за что наказан. Очнётся — расскажет. Или не расскажет. Мне наплевать. Делай что хочешь.  
— И что, ты теперь за него? — спросил Джотаро. Он невольно представил старуху с её вечно угрюмой физиономией, обслуживающей клиентов в той просторной комнате с энгавой. 

Энья хохотнула. 

— Ещё не хватало. — С этими словами она подхватила метлу и пошла к выходу, то ли устав бороться с Джотаро, то ли решив окончательно и бесповоротно, что ей наплевать.

Нориаки не двигался. Одеяло сползло, обнажив грудь и изломанные руки, будто в его теле совсем не осталось костей, и оно просто осыпалось на перину нелепой кучей. Он лежал на спине, но лицо его было отвёрнуто к стене, так что след от удавки был виден с необыкновенной отчётливостью. Джотаро рассматривал его как зачарованный, не в силах отвести взгляд: алый, свежий, с верёвочным рисунком. Познания Джотаро в криминалистике были скудными, ограниченными детективами и сериалами по телевизору, но он догадывался, что после таких травм просто не живут. 

Может, Нориаки и не жил, как знать. Грудь его не вздымалась, кадык не дёргался, ресницы не дрожали. Джотаро был почти уверен, что если поднести зеркальце к его носу, оно совсем не запотеет. Должно быть, и тело его было холодным на ощупь, холодным и гладким, как керамическая статуэтка. 

Оставшись в одиночестве, Джотаро принялся озираться. Комната Нориаки была обычной, настолько обычной, что живи тут любой другой подросток, от скуки свело бы скулы, но тут жил Нориаки, и эта комната не выглядела как его комната, как то помещение, которое представлял себе Джотаро. Она была обычной. В ней не могла обитать божественная сущность из синтоистского храма. 

К пробковой доске были приколоты старые подвыцветшие открытки с «Сайтама Сейбу Лайонс», пара буклетов из кинотеатров, несколько бумажек с непонятными наборами букв, подписанные словами «Мортал Комбат». Последнее отчего-то удивило Джотаро сильнее всего. 

На столе ровными были стопками разложены тетради и книги. Книг было много, все разные, от школьных учебников до «Конана-Варвара» в оригинале, будто Нориаки читал всё подряд, не выбирая и не отдавая ничему предпочтений. А может, так и было на самом деле, и может, за желания с Нориаки расплачивались книгами, кто на что горазд. 

Джотаро вышел на веранду перекурить, но стоило ему открыть дверь, как из пледа в кресле выпуталась чёрно-белая собачонка и заскочила в дом. Когда Джотаро обернулся, она уже сидела под кроватью Нориаки, словно ожидая чего. 

— Игги? — вспомнил Джотаро. Уши собачки дёрнулись. — Ну и ну. 

Он постоял на веранде минут десять, глядя на укутанный снегом сад. Снаружи снега не было, стояла неприятная влажная погода, дул ветер, но здесь было тихо и бело, будто веранда выходила на зимний Хоккайдо. Снег падал огромными хлопьями, вкрадчиво и мягко. Стояла настолько оглушительная тишина, что Джотаро слышал, как снежинка ложится на снежинку.

Корешком вверх на подлокотнике кресла лежала раскрытая книга. Джотаро вчитался в оттиснутое на зелёной обложке название: «Царь Эдип». 

Затушив сигарету, он спрятал окурок в пачку, поднял книгу и вместе с ней зашёл в комнату. Собачонка выжидательно подскочила, но Джотаро проигнорировал её. Он подкатил к кровати Нориаки кресло, сел и открыл книгу, приготовившись читать. 

Это была поэма. Джотаро начал бодро, но скоро заскучал и начал засыпать. Сквозь полудрёму он слышал поскуливание собаки и скрип раскачивающегося кресла с веранды. Через несколько секунд затихли и эти звуки.

* * *

Его разбудил стук: «Царь Эдип» выскользнул из рук и упал на пол, промахнувшись мимо половика. Джотаро вздрогнул, в первую секунду совершенно растерявшись, а потом вздрогнул ещё раз — когда заметил, что Нориаки на него смотрит.

Он был всё так же бледен, с синюшными кругами под глазами и растрескавшимися губами, и волосы его всё так же разметались по подушке, напоминая натёкшую из головы кровь. Не стоило, но Джотаро залюбовался: даже так в Нориаки было что-то потусторонне-прекрасное, жутковатое в своей красоте. 

Нориаки смотрел на Джотаро. 

— Тебя не должно тут быть, — сказал он.  
— Но я здесь, — просто ответил Джотаро. 

Наверняка Нориаки хотел сказать что-то ещё. Он промолчал, впрочем, и с большим трудом сел, привалившись спиной к подушке. В складках одеяла что-то зашевелилось: это была собачонка, Игги. Осталось только гадать, как ей удалось забраться на постель с такими короткими лапками. 

— Софокл? — Нориаки кивнул на упавшую книгу. Джотаро поспешил её поднять. — И как?  
— Скучно, — признался Джотаро. — Я не поклонник древнегреческих трагедий.  
— Тогда почему её взял? 

Он потянулся, чтобы взять со столика стакан. Рука его тряслась, и немного воды выплеснулось на пижаму. 

— Она единственная лежала на веранде, — ответил Джотаро, неотрывно наблюдая за Нориаки. Он не знал, следовало предлагать свою помощь или нет. 

Пока он размышлял, Нориаки напился и вернул стакан на место. Он опустил его на столик с осторожностью разминирующего бомбу сапёра. 

— «Царь Эдип» — поэма о судьбе, — сказал Нориаки, возвращаясь на подушки. Игги заполз ему на колени и немедленно уснул. — О неотвратимости судьбы, — слегка исправился он. — Что бы ты ни делал, как бы ты ни пытался её изменить, рано или поздно она тебя настигнет. 

Джотаро промолчал. 

— Есть и более интересные книги о судьбе, — продолжал Нориаки, словно возомнив себя преподавателем зарубежной литературы. — «Сто лет одиночества», «Братья Карамазовы», «Фауст»...  
— Ты в неё веришь? — перебил Джотаро, и Нориаки взглянул на него удивлённо.  
— Почему нет?  
— Если бы судьба существовала, моя мать была бы мертва.  
— Она не мертва, потому что такова её судьба, — парировал Нориаки. — Значит, её предназначение — в чём-то другом. 

И тут Джотаро осознал, что не сказал маме, куда идёт. Наверняка прошла уйма времени — он прочитал треть книги, уснул и проснулся, и шея его затекла так, будто он сидел скрючившись несколько часов.

В этой комнате не было часов. 

— Сколько времени? — спросил он и поднялся. Нориаки поднял брови.  
— Где?

Джотаро уставился на него в ответ. 

— Здесь нет никакого времени, — ответил Нориаки утомлённо. — Ты выйдешь наружу и попадёшь ровно в тот момент, в который решил сюда войти.  
— Раньше было иначе.  
— Раньше и было иначе. — Голос Нориаки зазвучал совсем сонно. — Завтра я спрошу у тебя, какое твоё желание, и лучше бы тебе знать ответ. 

Он знал — и подозревал, что Нориаки знает тоже. Он знал, что не озвучит ничего ни завтра, ни послезавтра, ни через неделю, и знал, что Нориаки произнёс эти слова просто для того, чтобы соблюсти формальность. Происходило что-то из ряда вон. Клиентов пускали в гостиную у энгавы, их вели по коридору меж рядов недомагических безделушек, чтобы впечатлить. Это место было совсем иным. 

— Ты пытался повеситься? — спросил Джотаро. Нориаки распахнул глаза, мигом позабыв про сон.  
— Что? Когда? — спросил он ошарашенно, и Джотаро мазнул себя пальцем по шее. Нориаки невольно повторил его движение: подушечки прошлись вдоль красного следа, а потом соскользнули на ключицы. 

Это движение оставило внутри Джотаро ощущение, будто что-то воткнулось ему прямо в кишки. Он с трудом отвёл взгляд. 

— Дурацкий старый шрам, — пояснил Нориаки, снова впадая в полузабытье. — Поговорим завтра, Джоджо.


	8. Chapter 8

## VIII

Следующий день был воскресеньем, и Джотаро позволил себе проспать до девяти. Дед собирался съездить в город и грозился его разбудить, но поспать до обеда он любил побольше всех в этом доме (и точно побольше отца, который каждый день просыпался в пять тридцать утра и каждый вечер уходил в постель не позже десяти).

Разбудил его не дед, а звенящий от радости мамин голос — она разговаривала с кем-то, используя те интонации, которые берегла для особенно дорогих гостей. Почти минуту Джотаро лежал с закрытыми глазами, вслушиваясь в разговор, и гадал, не прибыли ли по их душу демоны — взимать плату за то, что семья Куджо очевидно получила слишком дёшево. 

— Ах, Нориаки, — засмеялась мама, и Джотаро оказался на ногах раньше, чем его сонный рассудок обработал информацию. Он выбежал из своей комнаты ураганом, в два шага преодолел короткий коридорчик и влетел на кухню. 

Там действительно был Нориаки — сидел за столом вместе с мамой и пил кофе. 

— Что ты здесь делаешь? — вместо приветствия спросил Джотаро. 

Нориаки выглядел обычно, и на короткое мгновение Джотаро испугался, что вчерашний день ему приснился: и пугающе человеческая комната, и книги, и странгуляционная борозда на бледной коже. Шея Нориаки была закрыта высоким воротником тёмно-зелёной школьной формы. Вот почему, догадалась какая-то автономная часть Джотаро, та, что бесконечно анализировала, подмечала и отслеживала. Вот почему ты постоянно закрываешь шею. 

— Какой же ты грубиян, — без капли осуждения заметила мама и добавила радостно: — Нориаки заглянул узнать, как у меня дела! Смотри, он принёс имагаваяки!   
— Бабушка сама их готовит, — солгал Нориаки, спокойно глядя Джотаро в глаза. Он был превосходным лжецом — Джотаро купился бы, не знай наверняка, что никакой бабушки не существовало. — Правда, делает только с адзуки. Считает, что иностранные добавки портят вкус.   
— А у меня никогда не получались, — сказала мама. — Джоджо, ты бы хоть оделся! Приведи себя в порядок!

Джотаро никогда не спал в рубашке — среди ночи ему всегда становилось слишком жарко. И теперь он выскочил на кухню в одних только пижамных штанах. 

— Если хотите, я попрошу бабушку записать рецепт, — сказал Нориаки елейно, отчего Джотаро остро кольнуло раздражением.   
— Да, пожалуйста! — ответила мама. На этих её словах Джотаро развернулся и пошёл переодеваться. 

Он уложился минут в восемь: умылся, почистил зубы, оделся. Когда он вновь появился на кухне, мама хлопотала у кофеварки, а Нориаки уговаривал её не утруждаться, потому что «мы всё равно скоро уйдём». 

— Вот и ты, — сказал Нориаки. — А я как раз говорил госпоже Сейко, что мы запланировали прогулку в океанариум.   
— А я как раз отвечала: и на что там смотреть двоим взрослым мальчикам?   
— Сегодня покажут новорожденную белуху, — не своим голосом ответил Джотаро. Нориаки улыбнулся почти незаметно, только дрогнули уголки губ. 

Мама наконец прекратила мучить кофеварку и повернулась к ним. 

— Так зайдите после, — предложила она. — Поужинаем вместе.   
— Почту за честь, — учтиво отозвался Нориаки. У Джотаро немедленно свело зубы.   
— Пойдём, — проворчал он и направился к выходу, не зная толком, куда и зачем они собрались. 

Ему было всё равно. Когда они вышли из дома и бок о бок пошли по мостовой, Джотаро молчал. Вопрос он задал только в автобусе, ведущем в центр:   
— Мы не в магазин?   
— Нет, — ответил Нориаки. 

Мимо проносились частные дома, потом их сменили магазины, потом автобус вырулил к расписанным неоном улицам и небоскрёбам, сверху донизу облепленным рекламой. 

— Я не хожу в океанариум, — вдруг сообщил Джотаро. Нориаки повернулся к нему, удивлённо подняв брови.   
— Мне казалось, тебе нравится морская биология.   
— Большинству животных дискомфортно в таких условиях, — ответил Джотаро. — В некоторых ситуациях это единственный способ изучать морскую фауну, но я предпочитаю не ходить туда без крайней необходимости. 

Повисла пауза. Нориаки рассматривал его со странным выражением лица, будто увидел что-то из ряда вон. На долю секунды Джотаро забеспокоился, что забыл смыть зубную пасту с подбородка. 

— Что? — нервно спросил он.   
— Ничего, — ответил Нориаки и хмыкнул. — Это самое длинное предложение, которое я от тебя слышал. 

Джотаро поморщился. 

— Куда мы едем?   
— Исполнять желание, — ответил Нориаки и тут же задал вопрос сам: — Что тебе вчера наговорила Энья?   
— Что ты не дожил бы до больницы. Что это было?  
— Грипп? — предположил Нориаки. — Ко мне постоянно ходят люди. Такое случается.   
— Тебя невозможно ударить, — сказал Джотаро, — но ты можешь умереть от гриппа? 

Нориаки пожал плечами. 

— Ты лжёшь, — разозлился Джотаро.   
— А тебя вообще не должно здесь быть, — в тон ему парировал Нориаки. 

Всякий раз, когда он начинал злиться, собственный гнев Джотаро немедленно испарялся. Ему не хотелось, чтобы Нориаки злился, хотя злость ему шла, как шли любые эмоции, что угодно помимо выражения равнодушной учтивости, делавшей его лицо похожим на фарфоровую маску. 

Они молчали ещё минут десять, пока автобус петлял между узких улочек и широких авеню; Нориаки смотрел в окно, Джотаро пытался смотреть перед собой, но взгляд его то и дело соскальзывал вправо. Он тосковал по фуражке, под козырьком которой можно было спрятать глаза. Стоит купить новую, подумал он, прямо сегодня, раз уж он всё равно выбрался в город. 

Потом они сошли, и Нориаки повёл его через парк. На его краю оказалась кондитерская с бежевым итальянским интерьером и огромными панорамными окнами. Они зашли внутрь и сели за столик у окна, выходивший прямо на маленькую выложенную плиткой площадь перед воротами в парк. 

Нориаки задрал рукав и взглянул на часы, потом посмотрел на Джотаро. 

— Что ты хочешь? — спросил он и подсунул Джотаро под руку меню. — Тут чудесные десерты и неплохой кофе. 

Джотаро с недоумением уставился в меню. 

— Мы пришли сюда поесть? — спросил он.   
— Мы пришли сюда исполнить желание, — повторил Нориаки. — Но кто знает, каким было твоё второе желание, Джоджо. Может, ты всю жизнь мечтал о тирамису. 

Он откинулся на спинку стула. 

— Ничего не поделаешь, придётся кормить тебя сладостями, пока не угадаю. 

С этими словами Нориаки отвернулся к окну, где поблёскивал омытый кляксами неонового света тротуар. Мимо торопливо проходили люди, никто не смотрел в их сторону, будто не существовало зрелища обыденнее. Никто не знал, кем они были на самом деле. 

Джотаро мог бы притвориться, что они просто вышли погулять — так, как это делали обычные люди. У него никогда не было близких друзей, но он не переживал по этому поводу; собственная компания ему не надоедала, он всегда находил чем заняться. И всё же, присутствие второго человека было приятным. Нориаки даже не пытался его разговорить, как делали все остальные, и поэтому начинать разговор становилось проще.

К ним подошла официантка, и Джотаро не глядя ткнул в какой-то пункт меню. 

— Ты всегда выполняешь желания? — спросил он, когда она отошла.   
— Могу ли я отказать? — переспросил Нориаки и слабо улыбнулся. — Есть вещи, за которые никто не сможет расплатиться.   
— Но ты мог бы сделать что угодно, — упорствовал Джотаро. 

Нориаки облокотился на стол и положил подбородок на ладонь. 

— Ты не понимаешь, — сказал он. В его голосе прорезались те нотки, которые Джотаро слышал вчера: усталость, утомлённость, болезненность. — Я всего лишь продавец, может быть, немного администратор. 

Официантка принесла им кофе, потом удалилась, и Нориаки продолжил с того места, на котором остановился. 

— Допустим, — сказал он, — есть женщина, которая хочет проучить изменника-мужа. У меня как раз есть подходящее средство. 

В его пальцах как по волшебству появился пузырёк, наполненный мутно-зелёной жидкостью.

— Всего пара капель — и всякий раз, когда муж захочет поразвлечься с кем-нибудь на стороне, его будут охватывать чудовищные кошмары, — улыбнулся Нориаки. — Это безделушка — право слово, ничего серьёзного. В качестве платы за неё я возьму обручальное кольцо. 

Как зачарованный Джотаро смотрел на пузырёк, где бурлила и пузырилась жидкость. 

— У золота нет собственной магической ценности, — сказал Нориаки. — Ни у золота, ни у бриллиантов, ни у йен. Но она была так счастлива, когда ей дарили это кольцо, и он любил её так искренне, что кольцо обрело ценность. Искренние человеческие эмоции невероятно дороги. Ими можно расплатиться за многое. 

Нориаки подбросил пузырёк в ладони, и он исчез. 

— Я не колдую, — сказал он, — а провожу сделку. Я — посредник между клиентом и магазином, моя задача — назвать правильную цену, чтобы равноценность обмена была соблюдена.   
— А если ты ошибёшься? — поинтересовался Джотаро.   
— Придётся доплачивать из своего кармана, — ответил Нориаки и снова посмотрел в окно. — О. Вот и он. Ровно в час тринадцать дня. 

Джотаро выглянул в окно, но там ничего не изменилось. Люди сновали туда-сюда, начал накрапывать мелкий дождик, и тусклые серо-чёрно-коричневые пальто разбавились цветными дождевиками. У самого входа в парк, рядом с лавкой, сидела палевого цвета собака и дожидалась владельца, который, должно быть, отошёл в магазин. 

— Кто? — спросил Джотаро.   
— Он, — неопределённо ответил Нориаки. Официантка поставила на столик между ними тарелку с пирожными. 

Скоро толпа рассосалась, вспугнутая дождём. Собака осталась сидеть. 

— Это собака? — догадался Джотаро. В первые мгновение он удивился, но быстро решил, что удивляться было нечему. 

Призраки приходили за исполнением желаний, в магазине жила собака, умевшая проходить сквозь время. Наверное, и животное могло обратиться за помощью — почему нет. 

— Призрак собаки, — ответил Нориаки, продолжая смотреть в окно. Собака заглядывала прохожим в лица, но все они шли мимо: может, им не было до неё никакого дела, а может, они просто её не видели. — Бедолага появляется тут каждый год тридцатого ноября, ровно в час тринадцать, и сидит до трёх девяти. Вот уже четырнадцать лет.   
— Она сама к тебе обратилась? — спросил Джотаро. Нориаки окинул его взглядом.   
— Собака? Что за чушь. 

Джотаро ощутил себя полнейшим идиотом, но Нориаки как будто не обратил на его вопрос особого внимания. Он вынул из кармана свёрток, какой-то предмет размером с кулак в пожелтевшей от времени газете. Внутри лежал истрёпанный кожаный ошейник с двумя рядами отделанных железом дырок. На ошейнике болтался проржавевший медальон-адресник: когда-то на нём были кличка и телефон, но сейчас разобрать слова стало невозможным. 

Ошейник выглядел вполне материально. Сквозь запахи кофе и шоколада отчётливо пробивался застарелый запах собачьей шерсти. 

— Все мы знаем историю Хатико, — сказал Нориаки. — Но Хатико ждал до смерти, а он — до смерти и ещё четырнадцать лет. — Он взглянул на Джотаро. — Почему ты не ешь, Джоджо? Тут правда отличные десерты. 

Ты издеваешься, хотел сказать Джотаро, но Нориаки не выглядел так, будто издевался. Он был великолепным лжецом, лучше всех, кого Джотаро встречал за свою жизнь, включая деда — дед лгал просто отвратительно, так что всё враньё отпечатывалось поперёк его лица, но считал, что у него получается отменно. 

Джотаро был отвратительным лжецом, зато обыграл в покер половину школы. Оставшаяся половина просто решила не связываться. 

— Ты играешь в покер? — спросил Джотаро.   
— Иногда я не понимаю, что происходит в твоей голове, — ответил Нориаки.   
— Ну?  
— Предпочитаю «Супер Марио Карт». — Нориаки снова посмотрел на часы. — Нам нужно успеть до трёх девяти, иначе придётся ждать ещё год.   
— Здесь? — переспросил Джотаро и сам испугался собственной глупости. 

К его неожиданности Нориаки рассмеялся и взял ложку, чтобы отщипнуть кусочек пирожного. 

— Мой клиент — его бывший хозяин, — принялся рассказывать он. — Четырнадцать лет назад ему было всего девять. Его семья уезжала во Францию, и они не могли взять с собой собаку, потому что арендодатель был против, и собака была без документов, вся эта волокита с самолётами... Родители просто оставили пса на улице в надежде, что кто-то его заберёт. Через пару часов его сбила машина. 

Джотаро едва не подавился — удручающе сладкое пирожное комком встало в его горле. Нориаки продолжал как ни в чём не бывало. 

— Четырнадцать лет мальчик мучился совестью, просыпался среди ночи и сходил с ума от переживаний. Он вернулся сюда и сразу попал ко мне. — Нориаки размотал ошейник, и потрёпанный кожаный ремень занял добрую половину столика. — Я заставил его вернуться домой и привезти ошейник. Двенадцать часов на самолёте в одну сторону, двенадцать — в другую. И всё для того, чтобы упокоить то, что даже не имеет сознания.   
— Ты же сказал, что это призрак собаки, — сказал Джотаро.   
— Призрак призраку рознь. Есть такие, как Н’Доул, а есть — как эта собака. Просто слепок бессознательных эмоций, прикованный к месту силой детской тревоги.

Нориаки поднялся, и Джотаро немедленно встал следом, подавив желание подать ему пальто. На головокружительный момент ему померещилось, будто у них было свидание: взаправду, как у нормальных людей. Они прогулялись и выпили кофе. Теперь они могли вернуться домой и пообедать — ведь мама их пригласила. 

Потом переночевать в доме Куджо, где комнат было куда больше, чем жильцов. 

Джотаро взглянул в окно, на призрак собаки, который незамеченным сновал в толпе. 

Бросив на стол пару купюр, Нориаки намотал ошейник на кулак и вышел наружу. Он сразу пошёл к собаке. Джотаро ждал, что она не обратит на него внимания, но она его заметила, завиляла хвостом, попыталась поставить на него лапы. Теперь Джотаро видел: она была не совсем материальная, сквозь лохматое палевое тело просвечивался мокрый асфальт, лавка и фонарный столб. 

Нориаки опустился на колени и почесал собаку между ушей, а потом плавным движением затянул ошейник на её шее. Ничего не произошло: собака всё так же помахивала хвостом, Нориаки всё так же сидел на корточках и чесал её уши. Она становилась всё прозрачнее и прозрачнее, пока не исчезла совсем, и только тогда Нориаки поднялся. 

Дождь накрапывал сильнее, грозясь превратиться в ливень. 

— Ты не мог бы просто перенести нас в магазин? — спросил Джотаро.   
— Ты никогда за это не расплатишься, — с ехидной улыбкой ответил Нориаки. — Пойдём в метро. 

Станция была совсем рядом, они добрались туда за пару минут. Усаживаясь на сидение рядом с Нориаки, Джотаро отчётливо чувствовал исходивший от него запах мокрой собачьей шерсти.

* * *

— О нет, — сказал Нориаки ещё до того, как они зашли в магазин. Он остановился на дорожке перед верандой и уставился на дверь так, будто за ней притаилось чудовище. 

Джотаро тоже замер. Рефлекторно он сжал кулаки, хоть и осознавал рациональной своей частью, что если бы в магазине находилось что-то, желавшее причинить им вред, он едва ли смог бы с ним справиться. 

Но там была всего лишь Энья. Она вышла на веранду, старческое лицо её было ещё более сморщенным, чем обычно. Глубокие морщины на щеках поблёскивали от слёз. 

— Как такое возможно? — спросила она скрипуче.   
— Мне жаль, — ответил Нориаки, даже не пытаясь изобразить искренность.   
— Разве это справедливо? Разве на это мы договаривались? 

Она вдруг взвыла — зарыдала так горестно и надрывно, что внутри Джотаро что-то болезненно натянулось, а потом хлёстко оборвалось. Рыдания Эньи звучали потусторонне, нечеловечески. От них хотелось сбежать, зажав ладонями уши. 

Нориаки стоял без движения, вытянув руки вдоль тела. 

Вой оборвался так же быстро, как начался. 

— Какёин, — прошипела Энья, и щека Нориаки дёрнулась. — Сделай что-нибудь. Я заплачу. Жизнью заплачу. Тем что после заплачу.   
— Не я заключал эту сделку, Энья, — ответил он. — Мне жаль. 

Он взял Джотаро за рукав и повёл за собой, мимо сгорбленной крохотной Эньи. 

— Так не должно было получиться, — хрипло прокричала она, когда Нориаки проходил мимо.   
— Почему? — ответил он, обернувшись. — Разве твой сын попал в тюрьму? Тридцать лет он ходил на свободе, и ни один полицейский не смог его поймать, ни один судья не смог его осудить. Тридцать лет он наглел всё сильнее и сильнее...   
— Не тебе осуждать! — перебила его старуха, и Нориаки вдруг ощерился злобой — настоящей, искренней, сильной, совсем не такой, какую привык видеть Джотаро.   
— Всё было честно, Энья, — сказал он вкрадчиво, почти нежно, и от взвешенной мягкости этого голоса волосы на затылке Джотаро встали дыбом. — Ты заплатила за его свободу возможностью с ним общаться, такова была сделка, которую мне оставил прошлый хозяин. Теперь твой сын мёртв. Ты можешь идти. 

Слова его падали на Энью звонко и безжалостно, как шлепки. 

— Его ещё можно спасти, — упорствовала она. Нориаки развернулся на каблуках, почти нависнув над ней.   
— Он прожил чудесную жизнь, — теперь говорил не Нориаки, это был Иерофант — тот Иерофант, который сказал Д’Арби, что ничем не может помочь, и который нашёптывал Джотаро о чемодане с человеческими останками, — делал что хотел, с кем хотел, когда хотел. У него была репутация, ты знаешь. Неуловимый Джей Гейл. Берётся за любую работу. Не щадит никого, ни женщин, ни детей. 

Старуха морщилась всё сильнее, но Нориаки даже не думал уступать. 

— Он считал себя бессмертным. Ты пыталась писать ему письма и предупреждать, правда, Энья? Ни одно письмо не нашло адресата, все они лежат в шкатулке в сокровищнице. Что ты ему писала? Я не читал из уважения к тебе. Ты жила здесь дольше, чем я.   
— Я просила его быть умеренным, — сквозь сопли промычала Энья. — Осмотрительным…   
— Он мог бы сколотить состояние. Мог бы заработать миллионы. И что он предпочёл?

Уголки губ Нориаки дёрнулись вверх, будто он с трудом сдерживал улыбку. 

— Кто ему судья? 

Энья взревела и кинулась на него, но промахнулась и свалилась с веранды в мокрую пожухлую траву. Она и не подумала подняться, так и оставшись лежать. Лицо Нориаки было бесстрастным. 

— Сделка завершена, — сказал он сгорбленной спине. — Ты можешь идти.   
— Я хочу заключить новую, — вновь попыталась Энья, но Нориаки ответил:   
— Нельзя оживлять мёртвых. 

Энья тяжело развернулась. Она всегда выглядела дряхлой, с первой их встречи, но только теперь Джотаро понял: она не выглядела такой, она правда была очень старой. Пальцы её были скрючены, спина изогнута, наверное, у неё и зубов толком не осталось, поэтому подбородок выпятился вперёд. Кожу изъели настолько глубокие морщины, что их можно было принять за рябые опухоли. 

— Он воскрешал, — сказала старуха с неожиданным спокойствием. От слёз не осталось следа.   
— И где он теперь, Энья? — в тон ей произнёс Нориаки, но голос его самую малость дрогнул. 

Дожидаться ответа он не стал — сомкнул пальцы вокруг запястья Джотаро и потащил его в магазин. Джотаро не сопротивлялся, только удивился, когда Нориаки прошёл сквозь коридор и резко свернул в освещённый китайским фонариком коридор. 

— Кто это — он? — поинтересовался Джотаро, когда Нориаки впустил его в свою комнату и закрыл дверь. 

Как и в прошлый раз, за прозрачной дверью веранды валил снег. Кто-то убрал с кресла-качалки плед, переставил книги, сдвинул кресло-грушу в сторону. Снаружи, в обычном мире, миновал день; Джотаро и хотел, и не хотел знать о том, сколько времени прошло здесь. 

— Прошлый хозяин магазина, — ответил Нориаки ровно. Он уселся на пол напротив телевизора и включил консоль. Телеэкран зашёлся серым полотном помех.

У Джотаро был миллиард вопросов. Сколько их было, хозяев? Кем был прошлый хозяин? Что случилось с Джеем Гейлом? Что теперь будет с Эньей? 

Но плечи Нориаки были сведены от напряжения, пусть лицо его и было совершенно спокойным. Наверняка он хотел сделать вид, что всё нормально. У него получилось бы, если бы не плечи; всё-таки он был отменным лжецом. 

Нориаки Какёин, повторил про себя Джотаро, чтобы не забыть. Такое странное сочетание, больше святилище, чем человеческое имя. 

— Хочешь сыграть? — спросил Нориаки, обернувшись на него из-за плеча, и с пугающей чёткостью Джотаро осознал: он мог бы предложить что угодно, результат всё равно был бы один.   
— Хочу.  
— Ты даже не спросил, во что.   
— Не спросил, — согласился Джотаро и сел на пол рядом. Плечи их почти соприкоснулись.  
— У меня всего один геймпад, — вдруг сказал Нориаки и как будто смутился. — Прости. Я забыл.   
— Я куплю завтра ещё один, — пообещал Джотаро.

Нориаки покосился на него. 

— Ладно, — сказал он легко. — Это «Нинтендо», ещё у меня есть «Плейстейшн». Что ты хочешь?   
— Я не разбираюсь.   
— У тебя нет консоли?   
— У деда есть, — пожал плечами Джотаро. 

Нориаки развернулся к нему всем корпусом. 

— Ты серьёзно? 

От неистовства его напора Джотаро даже растерялся. Он никогда не считал отсутствие интереса в видеоиграх чем-то из ряда вон. Многие его одноклассники не интересовались морской биологией и сумо, и что же — Джотаро даже не думал осуждать их за невежество. 

Но Нориаки неожиданно рассмеялся. 

— Мне столько тебе нужно показать, — сказал он воодушевленно, возвращаясь к геймпаду. — С чего начнём, с гонок или с драк?   
— С драк, — ответил Джотаро, и Нориаки улыбнулся.   
— Даже не сомневался.


	9. Chapter 9

## IX

В библиотеке он оказался, потому что искал информацию для доклада про ламантинов.

Джотаро легко давались исследования, он был рождён для академической деятельности. Ему не надоедало, не становилось скучно. К моменту, когда он оторвался от восьмой по счёту книги и закончил кропотливо переносить на бумагу библиографию, уже стемнело, огромные окна библиотеки неподвижно и черно зияли, похожие на траурные знамёна. В зале остались только он и худощавая женщина в очках, задумчиво листающая иллюстрированную книгу про глубоководных рыб. 

Джотаро собрал листки в сумку, отнёс библиотекарю книги и направился к выходу, но около компьютерного зала остановился. 

Библиотека закрывалась через час — он проверил по огромным круглым часам, висевшим на каждом этаже. Компьютерный зал был пуст. Поколебавшись немного, Джотаро свернул туда и включил одну из машин. 

— Ищете что-то конкретное? — спросил у него скучающий в углу паренёк.  
— Поискать кое-что в интернете, — ответил Джотаро наугад. Он сам толком не понимал, чего хотел.  
— Ну, обращайтесь, если что, — вздохнул паренёк и вернулся к книге. 

Нориаки Какёин, вспомнил Джотаро — эти два слова он повторил со вчерашнего дня столько раз, что их просто выжгло на гиппокампе. Впрочем, он понятия не имел, как правильно это имя пишется на кандзи, поэтому начал перебирать наугад. 

Поисковая машина выдавала ему каких-то незнакомых Нориаки и Какёинов, каких-то писателей, деятелетей и священников. Джотаро почти потерял терпение, когда один из сайтов неожиданно показал ему табличку. 

Первый столбец был с цифрами, второй — с именами. В третьем столбце было описание, везде — обстоятельства исчезновения. Нориаки Какёин, значилось там, семнадцать лет, исчез из собственного дома по такому-то адресу. С особым вниманием Джотаро вчитался в описание внешности: волосы медно-рыжего цвета, светло-серые глаза, рост сто семьдесят восемь сантиметров, телосложение астеническое. Считается пропавшим без вести уже семнадцать лет, с четырнадцатого марта восемьдесят пятого года. 

Это был он — Джотаро знал о теории вероятности, знал, с какой вероятностью в их небольшом городке могли оказаться целых два рыжеволосых Нориаки Какёина с бледно-серыми глазами. Фото на сайте не было, только длинная табличка с именами и описаниями. Страница почему-то называлась heaven. 

Джотаро достал тетрадку и переписал адрес, потом промотал табличку до конца. В самом низу была единственная строчка: «Куда пропали все эти люди?». Нажав на неё, Джотаро оказался на пустующей гостевой странице. В первую секунду он хотел написать, что знает местоположение как минимум одного человека из списка, но передумал и просто закрыл сайт. 

— Нашли что искали? — спросил скучающий паренёк. Вместо ответа Джотаро сам задал вопрос:  
— У вас есть подборки газет?  
— В архиве, — не скрывая разочарования ответил парень. — Но он уже закрыт. Возвращайтесь завтра. 

И он вернулся, утром, вместо школы. Библиотека была почти пустой, никто не дёргал его и не отвлекал. Он начал перебирать газеты с четырнадцатого марта восемьдесят пятого года, и буквально через пару изданий ему улыбнулась удача: в местной газете он обнаружил краткую заметку об исчезновении семнадцатилетнего Нориаки Какёина. Не на передовице — среди многих и многих других объявлений. 

В их городе довольно редко исчезали люди, а если исчезали, их чаще всего находили — мёртвых ли, живых ли, неважно. Джотаро знал, что чем дольше человек считается пропавшим без вести, тем меньше шансов обнаружить его живым. Случались чудеса, невероятные истории о людях, которые пропадали и обнаруживалась с утраченной памятью, начавшие новую жизнь, как писательница Агата Кристи, но такое происходило редко, настолько редко, что могло бы считаться погрешностью. Внезапно исчезнувшие гибли и оставались лежать в лощинах, в оврагах, в подвалах, погребённые в неглубоких могилах или притопленные в прудах.

Джотаро перелистнул страницу. С экрана на него смотрело знакомое лицо. 

Фотография была чёрно-белой и старой, но это точно был Нориаки. Он стоял около увитого плющом забора, облачённый в школьную форму, и слегка улыбался. Волосы его были зачёсаны назад, длинный волнистый локон вился вдоль лица. Зернистый снимок скрадывал часть черт, но Джотаро было достаточно, он разглядывал это лицо так часто — украдкой, и прямо, и по-всякому, — что распознал бы его даже в абстрактной живописи. Он узнал и гакуран тоже — в нём Нориаки приходил в дом Куджо. Его настоящий цвет был густо-зелёным, оттенка затенённой листвы. 

Среди многих и многих страниц Джотаро отыскал ещё несколько снимков, каждый из которых он рассматривал долго и старательно, сантиметр за сантиметром, будто рассчитывая найти в крохотных чёрно-белых картинках ответы на все вопросы. Вот Нориаки стоит с мужчиной и женщиной, вот он сидит за школьной партой, и вид у него потерянный и пустой. 

Джотаро чувствовал себя так, будто подглядывал в замочную скважину. Что-то произошло в эти пятнадцать лет, что-то трагическое, что-то не для его ума, не для его взгляда. Но он не мог перестать. Он листал и листал газеты, хотя скудные заметки о пропавшем без вести Нориаки Какёине закончились очень быстро, и только спустя девять лет в местной газете мелькнуло интервью — какая-то журналистка, похоже, обратилась к этой теме из-за отсутствия чего получше. 

Родители Нориаки развелись и разъехались, но бабушка осталась жить в старом доме, всё ещё надеющаяся, что её внук вернётся. 

С фотокарточки на Джотаро смотрела очень пожилая женщина, сухонькая и хрупкая, но с твёрдым упрямым взглядом. Она не была похожа на Нориаки ничем, ни единой чертой её аккуратного, как будто старательно вышитого на канве лица. 

Джотаро полистал ещё немного, но скоро утомился до рези в глазах. Ломило сведённую шею, хотелось есть, и он запоздало осознал, что пробыл в библиотеке весь день — наступили сумерки. 

На улице пошёл снег. 

Снег сыпал меленько, совсем непохожий на тот кукольно красивый снегопад, который засыпал задний дворик комнаты Нориаки. Этот шёл крупой, почти незаметно покрывая город белой пылью: от оттенка к оттенку, будто кто-то увеличивал яркость на тёмной фотографии. Пока Джотаро шёл к остановке, мир успел посветлеть на пару тонов. Пока курил на остановке, размышляя обо всём и ни о чём, — ещё на один тон. 

Передумал он, когда автобус наконец подъехал и распахнул перед ним двери: коридор в тёплый жёлтый мир с насыщенными красками. Вместо того, чтобы шагнуть на ступеньку, Джотаро развернулся и пошёл в сторону ближайшей станции метро. Руку он держал в кармане, в кулаке сжимал узкую полоску бумаги, вырванный из блокнота листок с одной-единственной строчкой — адресом. 

Никому не станет хуже, если он посмотрит сегодня. Его маленькое расследование пока не дало никаких результатов, и может, не даст их вовсе. Как любой учёный, Джотаро был готов к поражению: некоторые силы не были подвластны человеку, и только величайший глупец рискнул бы на них посягнуть.

* * *

Она словно бы ждала его прямо пороге дома.

Это был хороший район, пусть и не настолько хороший, как тот, где располагался дом Куджо, но всё же не худший: здесь были частные дома и таунхаусы. Нужный дом Джотаро нашёл с трудом, улицы странно пересекались, образуя пустынный тупик. В звенящей тишине усиливающегося снегопада он казался вымершим. 

Над нужным домом горел фонарь, освещая калитку и идущую от дверей дорожку из плитки. Там Джотаро и увидел её: старушку с метлой, которая размеренными движениями сметала с плиток падающий снег. 

Старушка была сгорбленной и худощавой, в дутом пуховике; её белые волосы были аккуратно убраны в старомодную причёску. Заслышав шаги, она выпрямилась и посмотрела на Джотаро, прижав одну руку к пояснице, а другой оперевшись на метлу. 

Он был неправ, всё-таки что-то общее было у них с Нориаки. Прямой нос со свирепым изгибом ноздрей, как у воина со старых картин. Лисий разрез глаз. Учительский изгиб губ, самую малость недовольный, даже когда уголки рта растягивались в улыбку. 

Старушка улыбнулась ему как старому знакомому, которого долго ждала. 

— Кого-то ищешь? — спросила она ласково.  
— Гуляю, — с небольшой паузой ответил Джотаро. Сначала он не собирался отвечать вовсе, но старушка ждала, а ему не хотелось её задерживать.  
— Чудесная погодка, правда? — поинтересовалась она мечтательно. — Так хотелось, чтобы к концу года выпал снег. И чтобы не растаял, конечно. Я сама из Сиракавы, знаешь? Зимой там выпадало столько снега, что вся деревня выглядела как с открытки. Когда я впервые переехала сюда и не увидела снега зимой, так растерялась!

Она засмеялась красивым, вибрирующим, глубоким грудным смехом. 

— Ну, мало какой регион Японии может сравниться с Сиракавой по количеству снега. А это, — она взмахнула метлой, — это ерунда, а не снег. Однажды я непременно туда вернусь. — Она вдруг улыбнулась. — Ты замёрз? Может быть, хочешь чаю? 

Пока она не произнесла это вслух, Джотаро даже не подозревал, что действительно замёрз. Мелкая ледяная крупа забилась за его воротник, пальцы окоченели, на голове за пару минут образовалась снежная шапка. Он так и не купил новую фуражку.

— Пойдём, пойдём, — поторопила его старушка, активно взмахивая руками. Она посеменила в дом, перехватив поудобнее метлу, и Джотаро как притянутый последовал за ней. 

На пороге он сбил с ботинок налипший снег и вошёл в дом. Здесь было мило, пахло теплом и выпечкой. Пока он разувался и вешал на крючок пальто, раздумывая над тем, что и почему он здесь делает, старушка уже прошла на кухню и загремела посудой. 

— Я не представилась, — сказала она дружелюбно, когда Джотаро проследовал за ней и неловко остановился в дверях. — Меня зовут Норико. 

Она уже заваривала чай — на западный манер, в пузатом керамическом заварнике, расписанном драконами. Джотаро огляделся: кухня была обставлена старомодно, но уютно, за вышитыми короткими занавесками начинали запотевать стёкла. В комнате царил полумрак, как будто светильники не желали работать в полную силу. 

Пока чайник вскипал, госпожа Норико скинула с себя тёплую куртку и осталась в длинном шерстяном жилете. Джотаро узнал его — в таком же жилете она стояла у ворот дома, когда журналистка брала у неё интервью. 

— Садись, садись, — дружелюбно забормотала Норико, ставя на стол тарелку с печеньем. — Замёрз совсем, сейчас согреешься. 

Всякий раз, когда она упоминала холод, Джотаро пробирало морозом. Рядом с тарелкой появилась чашка. Джотаро обернул вокруг её выщербленной истрескавшейся поверхности окоченевшие пальцы. 

У чая был слегка пыльный вкус, будто его не промыли до конца. Отпив из вежливости, Джотаро отставил чашку. 

— Никто не приходит ко мне в последнее время, — сокрушённо пробормотала Норико, устраиваясь напротив Джотаро. — Дети разъехались, одна я осталась. Сижу, жду внука. Он скоро вернётся. 

Она вдруг подалась вперёд, почти легла на выщербленную поверхность стола, и положила что-то перед собой. Блеклая лампа бросила на её лицо чуть желтоватый след — вымыла его в краске, сделав восковым. Джотаро взглянул вниз и увидел квадратную полароидную фотографию — Нориаки улыбался и показывал пальцами знак победы. За его спиной развернулась ярмарка, размыто сияли красные китайские фонари. 

Этой фотографии не было ни в одном репортаже, ни в одной газете. 

— Его зовут Нориаки, — сказала Норико с мечтательной лаской в голосе. — Он ушёл из дома, но однажды он вернётся. Я пообещала его ждать. Если увидишь его, скажи, что бабушка его ждёт. Вот. Возьми. Возьми эту фотографию. 

Джотаро вежливо кивнул, взял её и спрятал в карман. Пальцы его наткнулись на что-то круглое и гладкое — на серьгу с красной жемчужиной, которую когда-то подарил ему Нориаки. Она была оглушительно холодной или оглушительно горячей, Джотаро так и не понял, потому что отдёрнул руку быстрее. 

Ему вдруг стало тревожно. Протопленный дом никак не мог отогнать ужасный холод, который словно бы растёкся от пальцев и выше, пока не сковал грудную клетку. Джотаро панически вдохнул и медленно выдохнул, но Норико не обратила на это никакого внимания. 

— У меня где-то были вафли. Я принесу вафли, — пробормотала она и поднялась. Скрипнула, проехавшись по иссохшимся половицам, табуретка. Джотаро проследил за сгорбленной старушечьей спиной и аккуратно встал. 

Он понял, что не помнил, как дошёл до кухни: из неё неведомо куда вела целая сеть коридоров с одинаковыми лоскутными ковриками на полу. Свернув влево, Джотаро упёрся в тупик. На стене висела чёрно-белая фотография мальчика, сидящего перед гигантским тортом с написанной на нём цифрой десять. Под снимком стояла колченогая табуретка, а на ней — курительница для благовоний: дракон, выдыхающий густой удушающе-сладкий дым. 

Рефлекторно Джотаро зажал ладонью нос, развернулся и пошёл обратно, но коридор вывел его совсем не туда, откуда привёл. Раз за разом он оказывался в тупике, в одном и том же, только фотографии менялись. На всех них был Нориаки, когда ему было пять, десять, пятнадцать. Некоторые снимки были тусклыми, некоторые свежими, будто сделанными только что, и только один и тот же дракон на табурете продолжал изрыгать дурманящий дым. 

В конце концов это кончилось. Джотаро оказался перед узким проходом с убегающими вниз бетонными ступенями — вход в бункер, обычное дело для таких домов. Обернувшись назад, он обнаружил глухую стену. Какая бы нечисть ни играла с ним злую шутку, теперь она хотела, чтобы он спустился вниз. 

Джотаро готов был остаться на краю ступеней из чистейшего упрямства, но стена вдруг ткнула его в лопатки. Она надвигалась с равнодушной неумолимостью, как стены клеток-ловушек в приключенческом кино. 

Он всё-таки спустился — шёл, и шёл, и шёл вниз, пока не оказался в освещённом тусклой электрической лампочкой подвале. Как и все бункеры, он был из армированного бетона, геометрически правильный, с протянувшимися вдоль стен лавками. Хозяева переделали его под хранилище старой мебели, детских игрушек и вещей, так что спустившийся Джотаро едва не споткнулся о ржавый трёхколёсный велосипед. 

Здесь не было ничего особенного, просто подвал, гнетущий, как и любые подвалы, особенно переоборудованные из бункеров. Когда-то построенный на случай мировой катастрофы, теперь он использовался для хранения консервных банок и побитых жизнью плюшевых медведей. В этом была определённая ирония, но Джотаро было не до неё. 

Мигнула лампочка — свет погас, а когда вспыхнул снова, посреди комнаты оказалась верёвка. Она была переброшена через потолочную балку, на её конце была удавка. Она медленно раскачивалась, словно потревоженная порывом ветра. 

Джотаро замер как вкопанный, охваченный непонятным ужасом. Ему следовало начать беспокоиться раньше, например, когда его поймал лабиринт тупиков, или когда неведомая сила потянула его в дом вслед за незнакомой старухой. Однако страх пришёл только сейчас, опутал и стянул, как зимний холод. Что-то было не так с этой удавкой, и с этим подвалом, и с этим домом, и отставший на десяток минут рассудок Джотаро как будто догнал его — настиг, попытался рационализировать, потерпел оглушительное поражение и принялся паниковать. 

Лампочка снова погасла, но уже не загорелась. Джотаро очутился запертым в кромешной непроглядной тьме, где не существовало даже оттенков тёмного, настолько равномерно чёрным всё было. Он растопырил руки, пытаясь наткнуться на стену, но пальцы его хватали пустоту. 

В этот момент он услышал звук, похожий на царапанье спичечной головки о тёрку. Сзади вспыхнул свет, настолько неожиданный, что у Джотаро выступили слёзы, но он всё равно обернулся.

Там всё ещё была лестница, уходившая вверх. На предпоследней ступеньке стоял Нориаки и держал в руках что-то похожее на масляную лампу, только густого алого цвета. 

Алый свет залил бункер-подвал. Здесь не было ни велосипеда, ни вещей, ни свисающей с потолка удавки, только голые стены, пыль и паутина в углах. Помещение выглядело брошенным много лет назад. 

Нориаки даже не пытался выглядеть ободряюще — лицо его было злым и усталым. Он молча развернулся и пошёл по ступеням наверх, и Джотаро поплёлся следом. На его глазах дом преображался: под алым светом исчезали лоскутные ковры, обои на стенах сменялись грязным бетоном, растворялись в воздухе столы, бамбуковые занавески, буфеты с посудой, картины в вычурных рамках. Нориаки вёл его, высоко подняв масляную лампу, похожий на кицунэ во главе парада духов. Сегодня на нём была школьная форма. 

Дом был пуст и заброшен. На кухне стоял единственный стол с выщербленной столешницей, а на нём — старая керамическая чашка, в густой пыли отпечатались следы ладоней. Пальто Джотаро висело на вбитом в стену гвозде, под ним стояли ботинки. 

Здесь морок развеялся окончательно. Нориаки прикрутил лампу, и она погасла, оставив их двоих в сизом зимнем полумраке. 

Пока Джотаро одевался и обувался, Нориаки молчал. Уже на выходе он сердито буркнул:  
— Стоило вызвать на тебя полицию.  
— Полицию? — изумился Джотаро.  
— Ты вломился в чужой дом.  
— Он был… заброшен, — с некоторым сомнением ответил Джотаро. Он обернулся. Дом был совершенно пуст, сад зарос сорняками, дорожку замело снегом, и на ней отпечатались всего две пары следов, его и Нориаки.  
— Это всё ещё чужая территория. 

Они вышли на дорогу. Нориаки ни разу не обернулся, ни разу не посмотрел на дом. Должно быть, у него были причины. Вся ситуация по-прежнему не до конца укладывалась у Джотаро в голове: больше пятнадцати лет назад семнадцатилетний Нориаки Какёин пропал без вести, но он был здесь, шёл справа от Джотаро, не состарившийся ни на день. 

— Бабушка умерла два года назад, — неохотно сказал Нориаки спустя десять минут молчаливой прогулки. — Дом не удалось продать. У него… дурная репутация. 

«Мне жаль», — хотел бы сказать Джотаро, но язык его сделался неповоротливым и большим. Он сглотнул. 

— А ты? — вырвалось у него. Нориаки окинул его взглядом, в котором не было ни капли удивления. Он ничего не ответил, потому что голоса их утопил шум вечернего метро.


	10. Chapter 10

## X

— Его звали Дио, — сказал Нориаки так, словно продолжал беседу. От растерянности Джотаро промазал мимо кнопки, пропустил поворот и пришёл одним из последних.

Нориаки усмехнулся. 

С визита в дом прошла почти неделя. Ничего не изменилось. Джотаро почти решил было, что ему примерещилось, когда он заплутал среди заснеженных улиц, но потом он нашёл в кармане брюк фотографию: на картинке Нориаки стоял, сложив пальцы в символ победы. 

Джотаро ничего не спросил, не задал ни единого вопроса. Каждый день он приходил в магазин после школы, и каждый день лабиринт коридоров вёл его к двери, освещённой китайским фонариком. Больше ему не удавалось попасть ни на энгаву, ни в весенний сад со звёздным небом; единственный доступный ему сад выходил куда-то в зимнюю глушь Хоккайдо. 

Здесь, в зимней глуши Хоккайдо, снег падал, и падал, и падал, почти скрыв под собой старый фонтан. Низко клонились ветви деревьев, увенчанные снежными шапками, небо было однотонного белого света — на пару оттенков грязнее снега. В какой-то момент Джотаро заметил, что не все снежинки летели вниз, некоторые из них взмывали вверх. Волшебный сад был устроен как снежный шар — здесь всегда было одинаковое количество снега, его не становилось больше, просто он циркулировал, будто поднятый порывом ветра. Будто чьи-то руки взяли их и встряхнули. 

Снежинки были холодные. Они не таяли, когда касались кожи. 

Нориаки забрал у него из рук геймпад, потом изогнулся, пытаясь дотянуться до столика через диван: они сидели перед телевизором на полу, прямо на лоскутном коврике. Футболка задралась и обнажила подтянутый живот, передавленный резинкой домашних брюк. Джотаро догадался отвести взгляд, только когда Нориаки выпрямился и протянул ему чашку. 

Чай в ней был горячим, хотя Джотаро помнил, что оставил её на столике с полчаса назад. 

Здесь не существовало времени, хотя сама концепция с трудом укладывалась у Джотаро в голове. Сначала он думал, что Нориаки умеет управлять временным потоком, запускать его и останавливать, ускорять и замедлять, потом осознал, что Нориаки, скорее всего, не более властен над этой магией, чем сам Джотаро. Особняк делал что-то сам, сообразно со своей логикой, как живой организм, или как чуть более чем живой. 

— Его звали Дио, — повторил Нориаки, уставившись в окошко меню, которое интересовалось, хотят ли они сыграть ещё раз. — Предыдущего хозяина магазина. Ему было… не знаю, больше сотни? Может быть, лет сто пятьдесят. Он выглядел лет на тридцать. 

Джотаро молчал, Нориаки помолчал тоже. Футболка обнажала его шею. За прошедшие пару недель странгуляционная борозда не поблекла ни на полтона. 

— Магазин… наделяет некоторыми способностями, — продолжил Нориаки. — Не могу сказать, какими, потому что не знаю сам. Хозяин магазина не бессмертен. Магазин выдёргивает его из времени. Оставляет… на обочине. Как будто ты смотришь на скоростное шоссе, машины проносятся мимо, а ты стоишь, но когда выходишь наружу, время снова начинает идти. Чем дольше ты во главе магазина, тем быстрее стареешь. Скоро даже короткие отлучки становятся… по меньшей мере неприятны.  
— Тебе… было неприятно? — спросил Джотаро с тревогой. — Когда ты, ну…  
— Нет, нет, со мной всё нормально, — отмахнулся Нориаки. — Зато Дио уже не мог покинуть магазин дольше чем на пару минут. У него были помощники, много, они выполняли его мелкие поручения в обмен на… всякое. Как Энья. Были ещё. Парень, который называл себя дурацкой кличкой Ванилла Айс. Ещё один, семинарист, не помню его имени. Энрико?  
— Откуда ты знаешь? — вырвалось у Джотаро. — Ты же появился после. 

Из крохотных крупиц информации Джотаро пытался сложить картинку, но это было тяжело. Мир Нориаки не работал так, как привык Джотаро, как работал обычный мир обычных людей. Кусочки пазла обретали причудливую форму — и сам пазл вдруг превращался то в куб, то в двухмерный набросок, то в неосязаемое и неохватное чувство страха. 

— Я был одним из них, — сказал Нориаки. 

Лицо его замкнулось, растеряв всякое выражение. Нориаки делал так, когда изображал Иерофанта, как будто надевал каменную маску. 

— Возможность творить магию желание сводит с ума, — сказал он, взглянув на Джотаро. — Сила сводит с ума. Сначала тебе страшно, ты боишься ошибиться, потому что знаешь — магазин тебя накажет: за то, что взял много, за то, что взял мало. Никто не учит, как быть, ты учишься сам. И взять с тебя нечего, поэтому магазин забирает частички тебя. 

Что-то внутри Джотаро жаждало подробностей, хотело разузнать, как это было, что забирала себе древняя магия, когда просчитывался Нориаки. Что-то в нём ждало подробностей — погрузиться в них, разделить мучительную интимность сокровенного знания. 

Другая его часть кипела от ярости. 

— Умение называть правильную цену приходит со временем, — продолжал Нориаки. — Страх притупляется. Дио был хозяином магазина долгие, долгие годы. — Он помолчал немного. — Неудивительно, что в какой-то момент он возомнил себя богом.  
— Дио переводится как бог, — сказал Джотаро зачем-то. Нориаки кивнул.  
— Он называл себя богом. Говорил, что может воскрешать мёртвых. Люди шли к нему, потому что он показывал настоящие чудеса. И он… начал проявлять небрежность. Прекратил выполнять свои обязанности. 

В этот раз пауза затянулась. Нориаки смотрел в зациклившуюся заставку видеоигры на телеэкране так, словно она могла ответить на его вопросы. 

— И что? — устав от ожидания, спросил Джотаро.  
— Нет никаких правил на самом-то деле, — ответил Нориаки, не отрывая взгляда от экрана. — Нет правила, которое запрещало бы воскрешать людей, просто не существует соизмеримой цены, эквивалента возвращённой человеческой жизни. Я не знаю, какую игру вёл Дио, как именно он хотел переиграть магазин. Ему не удалось. Когда я сюда попал, здесь осталась только Энья.  
— Куда делся Дио? — спросил Джотаро. Нориаки пожал плечами.  
— Не знаю. Магазин отправил его в другой мир? Превратил в кучку пыли? Пожрал, сделав частью себя? — На этом моменте Джотаро откровенно поморщился, но Нориаки продолжил как ни в чём не бывало. — С каждым днём магия раскрывается всё сильнее. В месте, где нет времени, нет нужды спать, но я сплю иногда… и вижу сны. В них я вижу себя и всех вокруг, просто всё… иначе. Ты знаешь о теории мультивселенной?  
— Бесконечное количество альтернативных вселенных, — ответил Джотаро. — Слышал, что Хокинг поддерживает эту теорию. Я нет.  
— Мне нравится её поэтичность, — неловко рассмеялся Нориаки. 

Когда он смеялся, то изменялся весь, не только лицом. Язык его тела становился иным. Джотаро вспомнил фотографию, которую дал ему призрак, вспомнил снимки из газет и объявлений. Там был обычный подросток — он немного неловко улыбался, был весь нескладный и совершенно земной. Сквозь слой неотмирности начинал проглядывать тот самый Нориаки, и Джотаро всматривался в его лицо жадно, силясь запомнить контур каждой мимической морщинки. 

— И я вижу, — пробормотал Нориаки уже без веселья, — всё больше с каждым днём. Всё сильнее понимаю магию. Ощущаю в себе всё больше силы. Исчезают желания, обычные человеческие потребности — я могу не есть месяцами и не изменяюсь никак. Могу не спать. Пока не появился ты, я общался только с клиентами и Эньей. И духами, которые иногда заходили на огонёк. 

Одиночество никогда не смущало и не пугало Джотаро, но в интонациях Нориаки слышался надрыв. Он попытался думать понятными категориями: что было бы, лишись он чего-то действительно важного? 

— Мне жаль, — сказал он искренне, а потом добавил, вспомнив: — У тебя было желание?  
— Я хотел друзей, — с неловким смешком сказал Нориаки. 

Как можно исполнить такое желание? Наверное, подстроить какую-нибудь встречу, инициировать череду событий. 

— И Дио его исполнил. — Уголок губы Нориаки дрогнул. — Он сделал так, что я начал видеть духов.  
— Ты и сейчас их видишь? — спросил Джотаро, пытаясь понять, но Нориаки в ответ махнул рукой.  
— Их много. Они повсюду. И они очень быстро понимают, что ты тоже можешь их видеть. 

И представь себе, продолжил он без тени расстройства, будто пересказывал сюжет скучноватого фильма, одного из тех, о которых забываешь, выйдя за порог кинотеатра: ты — подросток, у которого никогда толком не было друзей, и вдруг ты начинаешь видеть духов, и тебе кажется, что ты сходишь с ума. 

— Я не был настолько дураком, чтобы рассказать об этом родителям, впрочем, — улыбнулся Нориаки. — А потом Дио сам меня нашёл. Предложил поработать на него, а он взамен избавил бы меня от проклятия, которое сам же и наслал. 

Джотаро помолчал. Он взглянул на геймпад в своих руках — купленный им самим, потому что у Нориаки не было второго, — посмотрел в экран, потом в сторону двери, где падал нескончаемый снег, зацикленный, как в засунутом в центрифугу стеклянном шаре. 

Когда он повернулся, Нориаки полулежал, облокотившись о край дивана и зарывшись пальцами в свои волосы. 

— Помнишь, ты сказал, что не джинн, — сказал Джотаро наконец.  
— Дио сошёл с ума от вседозволенности, — ответил Нориаки, проигнорировав его слова. — Может, через сто лет я стану таким же.  
— Сто лет? — ошалело переспросил Джотаро. 

Осознание вдруг догнало его — Нориаки не был человеком, или был им, но не совсем. Дио жил больше века, у Нориаки не было причин не жить столько же. 

Лицо Нориаки стало жёстче.

— Может, больше. Двести, триста. Я бессмертен. Я уже был таким, когда ты едва научился стоять на ногах. 

Отчего-то Джотаро вновь испытал приливы удушающей паники; как можно незаметнее он упёрся ладонью в пол, пытаясь себя приземлить. Его не покидало ощущение, что Нориаки расставался с ним, даже не начав отношения. 

Он понятия не имел, что делать, поэтому сделал то, к чему прибегал всегда: отложил геймпад, поднялся и сказал:  
— Мне нужно идти. 

Нориаки не ответил — он продолжал сидеть, неловко изогнувшись, уперевшись локтем в диван и изломившись в талии так, как казалось невозможным для простого человека. 

— Приходи завтра, — сказал он обычным своим тоном, словно ничего не случилось. — Мне нужно проведать клиентку в городе. Составишь мне компанию. 

А может, и впрямь не произошло ничего из ряда вон. Джотаро не всегда доверял своим суждениям, поэтому в непонятных ситуациях предпочитал подыгрывать. 

— Хорошо, — сказал он тоже обычным своим тоном. — До завтра.


	11. Chapter 11

## XI

В этот раз он решил перекурить не заходя в дом. На крыльце особняка стояла Энья, которая свирепо размахивала метлой, подметая и без того чистые половицы.

На Джотаро она взглянула лишь однажды, но не стала ничего говорить. Он тоже промолчал: недостаточно любопытный, чтобы спрашивать, достаточно неглупый, чтобы понять и так. Энье некуда было идти. Прожив здесь тридцать лет, обеспечив своему сыну свободу, она просто перестала быть чем-то отдельным от магазина даже после того, как сделка завершилась, — неудивительно, что во всём мире ей не нашлось места. 

Через пару минут на крыльце появился Нориаки, одетый для выхода в люди. На нём были синие джинсы, грубые рабочие ботинки и куртка болотно-зелёного цвета с высоким воротником, волосы он собрал в хвост. Ни косметики, ни украшений Нориаки не надел, видимо, не желая привлекать внимания. 

Со стороны они наверняка выглядели как старшеклассники, решившие в слякотный выходной день прогуляться до торгового центра и провести пару часов с игровыми автоматами. Нориаки выглядел настолько обычным, что Джотаро не мог отвести от него глаз — ведь он, Джотаро, знал, что ничего обычного в Нориаки не было, и это ему, Джотаро, позволялось это знать. Он бросал и бросал взгляды искоса, пока Нориаки не спросил удивлённо:  
— Что-то не так? 

Джотаро промолчал, потому что всегда предпочитал молчание отговоркам. Нориаки не стал его переспрашивать. 

— Ты даже не спросил, куда мы едем, — сказал он, когда они сели на автобус. — Ты настолько мне доверяешь? — продолжил Нориаки. — Или настолько уверен в себе, что полагаешь, будто справишься с любой неприятностью? 

Теперь Джотаро посмотрел на него не искоса, а прямо. Нориаки выглядел нервным. Он высоко поднял воротник куртки и спрятал руки в карманах, хотя в автобусе было тепло. 

— Ты решил от меня избавиться? — поинтересовался Джотаро. 

Какое-то время они рассматривали друг друга в упор. Первым взгляд отвёл Нориаки; он коротко рассмеялся. 

— Ты так мне надоел, — сказал Нориаки, но рука его, нагретая теплом кармана, легла на тыльную сторону ладони Джотаро, пальцы обвились вокруг запястья. — Пришёл и испортил мне всю жизнь. 

Джотаро сдвинулся, чтобы Нориаки было удобнее держать его за руку. Он смотрел на место, где соприкасалась их кожа, фарфорово-бледные пальцы Нориаки с идеальными овалами ногтей и его собственное запястье — более тёмное, покрытое жёсткими короткими волосками. Нориаки отвернулся к окну. Не произошло ничего из ряда вон, но сердце Джотаро заходилось в груди, будто он падал, и падал, и падал с невероятной высоты, и не было конца этому падению. 

— И куда мы едем? — всё же спросил Джотаро после паузы. Слова его упали в тишину тяжело и неуместно, как камень в озёрную гладь. Нориаки бросил на него быстрый взгляд.  
— Мы едем на встречу с демоном-кошкой, — ответил он и замолчал, так что Джотаро пришлось задать следующий вопрос:  
— Почему она сама не пришла в магазин? 

В этом он был неплох — вести себя как следовало, задавать те вопросы, которые от него ожидались. Он умел поддерживать беседу, просто чаще всего считал, что игра не стоила свеч. 

Не с Нориаки. 

— Предпочитает встречаться на нейтральной территории, — хмыкнул Нориаки. Пальцы на запястье Джотаро расслабились, а потом сжались мягким, почти ласкающим движением. — Из всех духов кошки — самые недоверчивые и самые странные. Сегодня она тебе благоволит, а завтра лучше не показывать из дома носу. 

Пальцы гладили руку Джотаро под рукавом пиджака, но лицо Нориаки не выражало ничего особенного, словно у рук и головы были разные центры управления. 

— Она — сенри, китайский дух, дух-оборотень. Я называю её Марайя, но ей по большому счёту всё равно, как зовут её люди.  
— И что… — Горло неожиданно пересохло. Джотаро сглотнул. — И что она хочет?  
— Она паразитирует на мужчинах, — ответил Нориаки и улыбнулся. Рука его исчезла с запястья, он поднялся. — Но что она хочет нам и предстоит узнать. Идём, это наша остановка. 

Они очутились в месте, где Джотаро не бывал никогда, и может, где не смог бы побывать сам. На первый взгляд они как будто попали на рынок — узкие ряды заваленных рухлядью столиков; пёстрые лотки со специями, едой и одеждой; растянутые над проходами светящиеся гирлянды; женщины, толкающие перед собой тележки; крики и вопли. Вокруг мельтешили люди. Джотаро потерялся бы, если бы Нориаки не вцепился в его руку и не потащил за собой. 

На первый взгляд они как будто попали на рынок, но чем дольше Джотаро смотрел, тем причудливее становились лица, тем страннее крики. Он не мог запомнить ни одного лица, будто все эти они были созданы искусственно, написаны умелым, но бесталанным художником. Невольно Джотаро вспомнил вычитанный где-то факт, что лица во снах, даже чужие, никогда не чужие полностью, это всегда кто-то увиденный в реальной жизни, просто забытый рациональной частью рассудка, отброшенный за ненадобностью. И теперь Джотаро будто бы спал: калейдоскоп лиц выглядел незнакомым и знакомым одновременно, незапоминающимся, подёрнутым дымкой дремоты. Бесконечное мельтешение глаз, носов, ушей, подбородков. 

— Что это, — спросил он невнятно, но Нориаки его услышал.  
— Опусти глаза, если страшно, — сказал он. — Они ничего тебе не сделают. 

Джотаро не опустил. Они шли сквозь толпу; Нориаки лавировал, явно не в первый раз, и через некоторое время Джотаро понял, что между ними и толпой всегда оставался крошечный зазор, с десяток сантиметров, как будто магия магазина окружила их коконом. Как будто они были невидимы для всех снующих, мельтешащих, бегущих, для всех эти очевидно-не-людей, похожих на людей, но отличающихся от них на самую малость, как природная маскировка безвредных тварей отличается от окраски действительно опасных существ. 

Вроде той женщины с младенцем — издалека она была как все, но Джотаро не мог вспомнить ни единой черты её лица. 

— Сюда, — вдруг сказал Нориаки, сделал большой шаг вперёд и дёрнул Джотаро на себя. Они оказались в узком сумрачном помещении с облупившимися стенами. Джотаро обернулся, но не увидел, откуда они пришли: позади них была стена.

Зато вперёд вёл узкий коридор с дверями справа и слева, освещенный звенящими офисными лампами. Пахло застарелым табаком, пылью, человеческим потом. Нориаки отряхнулся, словно секундой ранее протиснулся через узкий проход и боялся, что на его одежде осталась пыль. 

— Что ж. — Он закончил осматривать себя, выпрямился и улыбнулся. — Вот мы и прибыли.  
— И где мы? — спросил Джотаро.  
— Увидишь, — отозвался Нориаки. 

Они двинулись по коридору, который не оканчивался, хотя Джотаро мог поклясться, что до противоположной стены было не больше пары десятков метров. Некоторые из дверей были открыты, в некоторых комнатах царил полумрак, в некоторых комнатах Джотаро видел людей: они говорили, работали, грузный мужчина в синем пиджаке курил, стоя к ним спиной и разглядывая аквариум, слишком мутный, чтобы там можно было что-то увидеть. Сам коридор был пуст. 

Кое-где на стенах висели картины, обычные пейзажи и натюрморты, похожие на те, которые вставляли в пустые рамки, пока их не купят и там не появятся настоящие фотографии. Всё это напоминало обычное офисное здание, где куча мелких конторок вела свои обычные конторские дела, только Джотаро подозревал, что здание было необычным, и конторские дела были совсем не конторскими. Рефлекторно он держался поближе к Нориаки.

— Пришли, — неожиданно сказал тот и толкнул дверь, одну из десятков одинаковых, металлическую с круглой ручкой. 

Внутри стоял стол, рядом со столом — два стула, один подальше, второй поближе. На ближнем сидела девушка-гяру, одетая в коротенькие черные шортики, леопардовый зелёно-розовый топик и высокие сапоги. На улице температура подбиралась к нулю по цельсию, в помещении было всего на десяток градусов теплее, но девушку это совсем не смущало: она расслабленно сидела, закинув руку на спинку стула и скрестив ноги, и разглядывала свои ногти — заострённые, длинные, цвета мадженты. Волосы девушки были выкрашены в соломенный блонд. Когда она подняла лицо, Джотаро увидел пушистые искусственные ресницы и россыпь крупных блёсток на щеках. Пухлые губы почти сливались по тону с загорелой кожей. 

— Прости, что заставил ждать, — сказал вместо приветствия Нориаки и подошёл ко второму стулу. Девушка проводила его взглядом и с видимой неохотой повернулась к нему лицом. На Джотаро она даже не посмотрела. 

Он понял, что для него здесь места не было. 

В особняке он мог сидеть на полу в комнате, когда ему не ставили ни стула, ни подушки, но тут это выглядело бы глупо. Поколебавшись пару секунд, Джотаро шагнул назад и снова оказался в бесконечном коридоре. Нориаки взглянул на него, а потом сказал, словно опомнившись:  
— Подожди меня в коридоре! 

Дверь захлопнулась. Джотаро остался в коридоре один, не зная толком, куда себя деть. Он не взял с собой книги и понятия не имел, как выбраться из здания, и стоило ли это делать — за его пределами был рынок, полный чёрт знает кого, то ли людей, то ли духов. 

Перебрав варианты, он остановился на идее прогуляться по коридору и разобраться, заканчивался ли он когда-нибудь. Кольнуло тревогой: уже сделав пару шагов, Джотаро приостановился и осмотрелся, пытаясь найти хоть какие-нибудь опознавательные признаки, чтобы потом отличить эту дверь от десятков таких же. 

Но Нориаки пришёл за ним в заброшенный дом; пришёл за ним после нападения демоницы с ребёнком; пришёл за ним, когда Джотаро собирался натравить полицию на убийцу. Нориаки знал о нём всё, и Джотаро догадывался, как именно. В кармане брюк он нащупал жемчужину и сжал её в кулаке. В ответ жемчужина кольнула его теплом, будто давала понять, что она никуда не денется. 

Поэтому Джотаро пошёл вперёд, нарочито медлительно, рассматривая пейзажи на стенах, трещины в штукатурке, ряды одинаковых дверей. За одной из них он увидел старуху в полупрозрачном пеньюаре, едва прикрывающем иссушенное желтое тело; завидев Джотаро, она улыбнулась, и Джотаро мог поклясться, что из-за сморщенных вишнёвых губ выглянули острые клыки. За другой дверью он заметил играющих в манеже детей. За третьей — усталого мужчину в песочного цвета плаще, который читал газету, зарывшись пальцами в волосы. Из уголка его рта свисала мятая потухшая сигарета. 

От вида сигарет захотелось курить тоже. Джотаро нашарил в кармане пачку, но не смог найти зажигалку ни внутри пачки, ни в одном из карманов — должно быть, она выпала где-то в городе или на рынке. Как назло, все двери вокруг были закрыты. Джотаро пошёл обратно, чтобы попросить прикурить у мужчины в песочном плаще. 

Открытой двери больше не было. На Джотаро навалилась гнетущая тишина — ему показалось вдруг, что стены коридора стали уже, что потолок упал на добрый метр, почти уперевшись в макушку. Мигнула лампочка, стены сменили цвет, из больнично-голубых став бледно-жёлтыми. Голова закружилась, как от перепада давления. 

Джотаро ощутил себя крошечным и беззащитным, только вылупившимся птенцом, над головой которого вместо скорлупы появилось бездонное синее небо. Он резко вдохнул, хотел было ухватиться за стену, но испугался её ободранности: сеть трещин покрыла штукатурку, напоминая схему токийского метро. 

— Огоньку? — спросил кто-то позади. Джотаро дёрнулся и на мгновение закрыл глаза. Когда он открыл их снова, коридор выглядел так же, как в тот момент, когда они с Нориаки переступили порог здания. 

Одна из дверей была открыта, на пороге стоял высокий мужчина с карамельного цвета кожей и дредами на голове. Его широкое лицо было добродушным и спокойным, на полных тёмных губах играла лёгкая улыбка. Одет он был пёстро — в разноцветные тряпки и платки, которые драпировали его огромную фигуру без видимой логики, словно он просто намотал на себя всё, что нашёл дома. 

Он выглядел как человек. Джотаро хотелось спросить, так ли это, но он не стал. 

— Да, — сказал он вместо этого, и мужчина жестом пригласил его в комнату. 

Джотаро мог поклясться, что из коридора комната выглядела как офис со столом, стульями и закрытым римскими шторами окном, но стоило переступить порог, как в нос ему ударил тяжёлый запах благовоний, а глаза заволокло тьмой. Проморгавшись, Джотаро разглядел ковры на стенах, полотняный потолок и низкий столик в середине, вокруг которого были расставлены свечи. Дверь в коридор исчезла. 

Джотаро вопросительно посмотрел на мужчину, но вместо объяснений тот протянул портсигар, где рядком лежали короткие коричневые самокрутки. Джотаро покачал головой, тогда мужчина достал себе одну, а портсигар спрятал в складках одежды. 

Он сел по ту сторону столика и указал Джотаро на подушку напротив. Это приглашение Джотаро принял. 

— Меня зовут Маг, — сказал мужчина на правильном японском с едва различимым акцентом и положил на столик перед собой зажигалку, простой стальной зиппо без гравировки. Джотаро закурил.  
— Просто Маг? — спросил он, вернув зажигалку откуда взял. Мужчина улыбнулся, показав ровные белые зубы.  
— Просто Маг. Это и имя, и призвание. Я предсказываю будущее. 

Теперь закурил он. Дым от самокрутки был сладковато-дурманящим — не марихуана, но и не обычный табак. В желтоватом полумраке глаза Мага поблёскивали весело, но беззлобно. 

— Я могу погадать тебе, — сказал он и вынул из складок одежды колоду карт. Они были пустыми спереди и сзади, простыми картонками, матово переливающимися в свете свечей.  
— Мне нечем отплатить, — вежливо отказался Джотаро. 

Он не хотел знать будущее, не видел в этом нужды. Будущее наступит, так или иначе. Рано или поздно он всё равно узнает — какой был смысл в том, чтобы торопить события? 

— О, — рассмеялся Маг, умудрившись не выронить зажатую в зубах самокрутку, — за тебя уже заплатили, Джотаро Куджо. 

Кто, хотел спросить Джотаро, но не смог: челюсть свело как при сонном параличе. Маг поднял на него взгляд, усмехнулся и принялся раскладывать карты. 

Стоило чистым прямоугольникам коснуться столешницы, как на них начинал проявляться рисунок, будто на полароидных снимках. Закончив, Маг стиснул двумя пальцами самокрутку, убрал её от губ и носом выдохнул дым. 

— Джотаро Куджо, — сказал Маг после наполненной хмыканьем паузы. — Тебя ждёт прекрасное будущее. Будешь жить долго и счастливо, пока не умрёшь. 

Он оскалился так, словно только что пошутил лучшую шутку в мире. От сочетания духоты, сведённой челюсти и дурманящего дыма Джотаро начало мутить. Он прикрыл глаза, а когда открыл их, увидел на стене очертания птичьей головы — гигантский загнутый книзу клюв, гладкая голова, похожая на верхнюю часть кегли. Голова росла из человеческих плеч.

— Ты пойдёшь по пути, который наметил для себя сам, и придёшь к успеху. — Пепел с кончика зажатой в пальцах самокрутки сорвался вниз и хлопьями осыпался на разложенные карты. — Какая замечательная чистая дорога — ни перипетий, ни долгих размышлений. Ты не любишь долго думать, а? 

Рисунки на карточках всё проявлялись и проявлялись, но Джотаро не мог сосредоточиться, не мог рассмотреть ни одного. 

— Ты заведёшь семью, — с туманной улыбкой сказал Маг. — Жену, ребёнка. 

Наконец Джотаро смог разжать зубы. 

— Я мог бы наговорить тебе такой же чуши, — свистящего пробормотал он, с трудом выталкивая слова изо рта. — Просто общие вещи. Я знаю, как это работает.  
— Правда? — удивился Маг, не отвлекаясь от разглядывания карт. Рисунок на них менялся: старый мерк, поверх него проступал новый. — Ты окружён магией. Это не твоя магия, но ты окружён ею, и каждый дух здесь чувствует, как от тебя пахнет. Чем от тебя пахнет. Это тебя не смущает, но почему-то смущают предсказания. 

Он извлёк откуда-то ещё одну карту и положил её поверх тех, что уже были на столе. Эту картинку Джотаро смог рассмотреть: подвешенный вверх ногами человек. Висельник. 

— Та болезнь, — вкрадчиво сказал Маг, придерживая кончиками пальцев карту, словно она могла убежать, — та болезнь, что поразила твою мать. Она передаётся от матери к ребёнку, от ребёнка к ребёнку. Ею будут болеть твои дети, Джотаро Куджо. — Ещё одна карта легла поверх Висельника, но её Джотаро не видел: перед его глазами стоял подвешенный — отсутствующий равнодушный взгляд, скованные за спиной руки. — Или не будут, потому что судьба их ещё не решена.

Маг посмотрел ему прямо в глаза. Джотаро попался в них, как муха в липкую ленту. 

— То, что происходит сейчас, — сказал Маг, и Джотаро мог поклясться, что губы его оставались сомкнутыми, — это не твоя судьба. Это судьба кого-то другого. Это то, что не должно было произойти. Твоя судьба, — тёмная ладонь легла на карты, — вот здесь. 

С невероятным усилием Джотаро сумел подняться. Все его мышцы тряслись, но он упрямо выпрямлялся, как ему казалось — на силе чистой злости. Маг задрал голову, спокойно рассматривая его снизу вверх. 

— Сядь, — сказал он и махнул рукой. Джотаро рухнул на колени с такой силой, что почти услышал треск в коленных чашечках. — Я не договорил. 

Маг не выглядел ни обозлённым, ни разочарованным. Он закурил следующую самокрутку, щелчком закрыл зажигалку и провёл рукой над разложенными картами. Рисунки на них потускнели и тут же начали проступать заново. 

— То, как ты живёшь сейчас, Джотаро Куджо, — сказал Маг, — не то, как ты должен жить на самом деле. Это не твоя судьба. Это судьба взаймы.  
— Он попросил тебя это сделать? — спросил Джотаро, хотя в словах его утверждения было куда больше, чем вопроса. — Он привёл меня сюда, чтобы я с тобой поговорил.  
— Он попросил меня об одолжении, — не стал отпираться Маг. — Услуга за услугу, так это работает. Но я не стал бы тебе лгать. Я не лгу.  
— Я не верю в судьбу, — проворчал Джотаро.  
— Я более чем в курсе, и мне совершенно наплевать. Как и судьбе. 

Маг улыбнулся. 

— Это неподходящее место для человека, — сказал он.  
— Однако ты здесь, — ответил Джотаро.  
— Кто сказал, что я человек? 

Он продолжал улыбаться. 

— Ты человек, — сказал Джотаро, но Маг ни подтвердил этого, ни опроверг. Он курил, выдыхая дым ноздрями, и всякий раз в клубах дыма тень его на стене приобретала птичьи очертания.  
— Это неподходящее место для человека, — повторил он, — никто не оказывается здесь по своей воле. Это альтернатива, которую выбирают, когда выхода не остаётся. 

Неожиданно тяжесть, навалившаяся Джотаро на плечи, исчезла. Он выпрямился так резко, что едва не опрокинулся, и заметивший это Маг тихо рассмеялся. Стол перед ним был пуст, окружавшие их свечи вспыхнули ярко и начали потухать одна за другой. Когда потухла последняя, шатёр погурзился в непроглядную тьму. 

Джотаро открыл глаза и понял, что стоит в коридоре; в пальцах он держал сигарету, и мужчина в песочного цвета плаще протягивал ему зажигалку.

Мужчину Джотаро удостоил единственным взглядом, прежде чем броситься бежать. Его толкала вперёд ярость — он был настолько зол, что ему было наплевать на рынок, на духов, на всё вокруг. Какофония запахов, мелькающих дверей и зудящего звона офисных ламп вдруг захватила его, как западня; и как зверь в западне он дёргался, пытаясь сбросить с себя силки. 

Он бежал, пока не начал задыхаться, пока ему не пришлось остановиться, чтобы перевести дыхание. Прижавшись плечом к стене, он согнулся пополам, вдохнул, свистяще выдохнул и поднял голову. 

Перед ним была дверь: деревянная, старая, покрытая толстым слоем краски — кто-то красил её, и красил, и красил, пока она не стала вдвое толще, и её панцирем не покрыл потрескавшийся рельеф. Джотаро толкнул её и оказался на улице. 

Его охватили звуки и холод. Пропахший бензином воздух растрепал ему волосы, швырнул в лицо снежной крошки. 

Снег таял, едва коснувшись земли. Дверь выходила на шоссе, по которому пролетали машины. Всё было серым, даже свет фонарей как будто поблек. Когда Джотаро обернулся, дверь за его спиной была обычной, металлической. Большое блеклое строение из дешёвых панелей больше напоминало склад, чем офисный центр. 

Нориаки ждал его у дороги под пепельным светом фонаря. Джотаро испытал мимолётную злость, но она быстро погасла: у него не осталось никаких сил злиться. Что-то внутри него сгорело — желание драться, желание что-то доказывать. Поэтому он молча подошёл и остановился перед Нориаки, ожидая его вердикта. 

— Мне жаль, — сказал Нориаки, и Джотаро правда поверил, что ему было жаль. Быть может, у него не было выбора: вся окружавшая его магия строилась на обязательствах, на сделках и контрсделках, состояла из бесконечных продавцов и покупателей.  
— Я никуда не уйду, — сообщил ему Джотаро с той же абсолютной уверенностью, с которой рассказывал учительнице о планах посвятить жизнь морской биологии. Теперь он был готов рассказать ей о планах исчезнуть и больше никогда не появляться среди людей, если таковой будет плата. — Я готов заплатить, — уточнил он.  
— Прости, — бледно улыбнулся Нориаки и вытащил из карманов руки, — я не хочу ещё три месяца выращивать новые органы. 

Он протянул перед собой руки. Джотаро переплёл его пальцы со своими и наклонился. 

Первый их поцелуй получился робким и быстрым, сухим прикосновением губ к губам. Джотаро понятия не имел, как целоваться, и Нориаки, судя по всему, тоже. Он приоткрыл рот, а потом вздохнул, чуть отстранился и прижался лбом к скуле Джотаро. 

Где-то на периферии проносились машины, обдавая их холодным светом. Нориаки тяжело дышал, будто спринтер, готовящийся к финальному рывку. Он аккуратно высвободил руки и схватил Джотаро за лацканы куртки. 

— Закрой глаза, — пробормотал он. Джотаро не услышал эти слова, он почувствовал их на коже и послушно зажмурился. Когда Нориаки попятился, волоча его за собой в сторону шумящей дороги, он бестолково упёрся пятками в скользкий асфальт, но не поднял веки. 

Его как будто швырнуло с высоты, от перепада давления заложило уши. Должно быть, на секунду он потерял сознание, потому что в себя он пришёл от прикосновений — Нориаки трогал его за лицо, бережно водил кончиками пальцев по щекам и скулам. 

Джотаро открыл глаза. Шёл снег: крупный, холодный, нетающий. Они стояли в маленьком дворике, который примыкал к комнате Нориаки, рядом с полуутопленным в сугробе разрушенным фонтаном.

— Почему ты раньше так не делал? — спросил Джотаро. Нориаки улыбнулся, взял Джотаро за руку и повёл за собой в дом.  
— Потому что я люблю автобусы и метро, — сказал он, — потому что я люблю гулять, люблю город. Потому что так я могу почувствовать себя обычным. 

Они остановились посреди комнаты. Джотаро невольно покосился на кровать со снятым балдахином; Нориаки заметил это и ухмыльнулся. 

— Ты хоть знаешь, что делать? — спросил он.  
— Нет, — ответил Джотаро, наклонился и поцеловал его, пытаясь аккуратно подтолкнуть к кровати. Они покружили по комнате, не отрываясь друг от друга. Кто-то из них первым приоткрыл рот, кто-то первым провёл языком по нижней губе. Когда они подобрались ближе к кровати, Джотаро остался в одних брюках, а куртка Нориаки валялась посреди комнаты. Растянутый ворот свитера не скрывал злой алой полосы на горле. 

Тогда Джотаро сделал то, что давно хотел: провёл по борозде пальцами обеих рук, ощущая подушечками жёсткий рельеф, вздрагивающий кадык, быстрый пульс. Не убирая рук, он выпрямился, чтобы посмотреть Нориаки в лицо. 

Нориаки рассматривал его распахнутыми глазами, словно что-то неземное, как самый драгоценный магический артефакт. Джотаро убрал руки с его шеи и поднял их повыше, обхватил ладонями лицо, придавил скулы большими пальцами. 

Ему хотелось что-то сказать, и он почти сказал, но Нориаки поцеловал его раньше. Движения его стали торопливыми, не отрываясь от губ Джотаро он принялся вытаскивать края заправленной майки из его брюк. 

— А ты знаешь, что делать? — спросил Джотаро хрипло, почти не отстраняясь, и Нориаки коротко рассмеялся в ответ.  
— Разберёмся, — сказал он и потянул Джотаро на кровать.

* * *

— Джоджо, — пробормотал Нориаки и навалился сверху, горячий и взмокший. Джотаро открыл глаза.

Он хотел проверить время, но вспомнил, что часы здесь не ходили. Здесь не было времени. За окном в вечных серых сумерках падал снег. 

Волосы Нориаки намокли от пота и начали виться сильнее, синеватый свет от включённого на пустой канал телевизора бросал на его блестящую кожу сизый отсвет. На его шее, поверх следа от удавки, Джотаро оставил россыпь темнеющих следов — множество мелких пятен, сгрудившихся в бессмысленной попытке закрыть красную полосу. 

Нориаки смотрел на него сверху вниз, глаза его блестели. За всю свою жизнь Джотаро не видел ничего прекраснее. 

— Я умер тогда, — сказал Нориаки с неуместной торжественностью. Переход был таким неожиданным, что должен был сбить с толку, но Джотаро даже не удивился.  
— Я знаю, — ответил он и поднял руку, чтобы притянуть Нориаки к себе. — Я видел. 

Он видел удавку в подвале. Он не был идиотом. 

Нориаки взял его за запястье, будто желая убрать, но вместо этого развернул к себе и поцеловал в центр ладони. Джотаро опустил руку и провёл по его губам пальцем. 

— Мне было так страшно, — сказал Нориаки почти беззвучно, глядя Джотаро в глаза. — Дио исчез. Мне казалось, что у меня не осталось выбора. 

Джотаро как будто чувствовал это на себе: волны страха пробирали его вдоль хребта. Глубокая печаль, отчаяние, ужас. Отсутствие перспектив. Сотни, тысячи, миллионы голодных глаз, в момент обратившиеся на него, и полное одиночество. 

— Я купил верёвку, потому что дома у нас её не было, — шептал Нориаки, и Джотаро чувствовал её, ощущал на своей коже: жёсткое дешёвое волокно, способное не только сломать шею, но и снять верхний слой кожи. — Принёс домой. Решил не ждать. Я спустился в подвал. 

Эти каменные холодные ступени под босыми ступнями, эта куча хлама — старая одежда и ненужные уже детские игрушки, этот трёхколёсный велосипед. 

— Перебросил верёвку через балку, а потом вспомнил, что не умею вязать узлы. 

Он улыбнулся. 

— Пришлось идти в библиотеку. Я чувствовал себя таким идиотом. 

Джотаро погладил его по щеке. Устав опираться на локти, Нориаки подполз повыше и лёг макушкой Джотаро под подбородок. 

— Большинство самоубийств совершаются импульсивно, — пробормотал он, и с каждым словом голова его чуть вздрагивала. — Мне не хотелось быть одним из тех, которые струсили, потому что их импульс сгорел впустую. Я научился вязать узлы. Я подготовился. И я не струсил тогда. Я струстил потом, когда прыгнул и понял, что готов заплатить что угодно за возможность жить. 

Ладонь Джотаро легла на его челюсть, но Нориаки уже сказал всё что хотел. Их словно сцепило эмпатической связью: за прикрытыми веками Джотаро видел яркий подвальный свет, тень от покачивающейся удавки, облезлый трёхколёсный велосипед. Нориаки не сказал, что удавка мгновенно сломала ему шею, не сказал, что она раздробила ему трахею. Для верности он забрался на стремянку и прыгнул почти из-под потолка. 

Но он сказал, убрав ладонь Джотаро, что на выращивание новой трахеи у него ушла куча времени. 

— Значит, есть цена, которую можно заплатить за возвращённую жизнь, — сказал Джотаро.  
— Она очень высока, — ответил Нориаки. Он повернул голову и поцеловал Джотаро в челюсть, потом в скулу, потом, приподнявшись, — в переносицу. 

Джотаро придержал его. 

— Ты жалеешь? — спросил он, но вместо ответа Нориаки поцеловал его в губы. Джотаро отстранился ровно настолько, чтобы спросить: — Ты можешь разорвать сделку? — и на этот вопрос Нориаки ответил:  
— В любой момент.  
— И что будет?  
— Я не знаю, — сказал Нориаки и добавил с полуулыбкой: — Мне наплевать. 

Джотаро видел, что он лжёт, но не стал давить. 

Позже он проснулся в постели один. Сумерки сменились ночью, наверное, впервые за все те разы, что он здесь бывал. Джотаро накинул на себя простынь и подошёл к стеклянной двери, ведущей во двор. 

Снег мелко сверкал в лунном свете. Небо было низким и чёрным, звёзды сияли так ярко, как не сияли бы нигде в городе. Нориаки сидел в плетёном кресле на крыльце, в джотаровском пиджаке поверх зелёного китайского платья с расстёгнутым воротником. Когда Джотаро сдвинул дверь, он медленно повернул голову — красная жемчужина на цепочке, свисающая с его уха, слегка качнулась. Это была та самая жемчужина — парная к той, что всегда лежала в кармане Джотаро. 

Он вышел на крыльцо, ступив босыми ногами на холодное дерево. Во дворе было холодно и тихо, так оглушительно тихо, как бывает только после ночного снегопада зимой. 

— Ты уходишь? — неловко спросил Джотаро. Он оглянулся на дверь, поняв, что забыл взять из комнаты сигареты, но Нориаки молча протянул ему пачку. Внутри лежала стального цвета зиппо.  
— Нет, — ответил Нориаки задумчиво. — Просто не мог заснуть. 

Он был накрашен так же, как в первую их встречу. Макияж делал его лисьи глаза ещё более лисьими, протягивал внешние уголки к вискам, подчёркивал светлый оттенок радужки. Ни у кого раньше Джотаро не видел таких глаз. 

— Ты можешь остаться насколько захочешь, — сказал Нориаки, пока Джотаро возился с сигаретой. — Здесь нет времени, сам знаешь.  
— Я навещу маму и приду завтра перед школой, — ответил Джотаро. 

Нориаки одарил его улыбкой и пригладил пиджак. 

— Тогда его я тебе верну, когда придёшь обратно, — сказал он. — Там тепло. В куртке не замёрзнешь. 

Джотаро фыркнул, выдохнул дым и наклонился, чтобы поцеловать Нориаки в щёку, но так в последний момент развернул лицо. Через пару секунд они уже целовались так, словно Нориаки рассчитывал на продолжение. Липкая текстура его помады размазывалась по губам Джотаро, и от этого ему становилось ещё жарче.

Простыня почти соскользнула с его плеч, но он успел её поймать, почувствовав, как Нориаки хмыкнул. 

— Возвращайся, — пробормотал он и оттолкнул Джотаро. — Или не уходи совсем. 

Он всё-таки ушёл. Стоило переступить порог, как его часы щёлкнули и снова начали идти.

* * *

Утром он затянул со сборами в школу, и если бы мама не пришла к нему со словами «Джоджо, разве сегодня нет уроков?», наверняка опоздал бы. Она замерла на пороге, наблюдая за тем, как Джотаро копается в шкафу, а когда он попытался протиснуться мимо, придержала его за плечо.

— Что это такое? — спросила она и приподняла его подбородок. Он вырвался из её рук, но остановился у зеркала в прихожей, чтобы посмотреть. 

Сбоку на его шее был фиолетовый синяк — россыпь точек от лопнувших сосудов в форме овала, с обрамляющими его тусклыми пятнами потемнее. Джотаро прижал к нему пальцы. Он не болел. 

— Джоджо, — восхищённо сказала мама, — неужели у тебя появилась девочка?  
— Что за чушь, — разозлился Джотаро. — Ударился на физкультуре. 

Он не помнил, чтобы ударялся на физкультуре, но это было обычным делом, ничего из ряда вон. Дед сказал бы, что это — первый симптом какой-нибудь смертельной болезни. За время, что болела мама, он успел поднатореть в лечебном деле. 

Хорошо, что дед вернулся в США. 

— Где твой пиджак? — спросила мама, глядя, как Джотаро застёгивает куртку поверх рубашки.  
— Забыл в школе, — ответил Джотаро.  
— Как можно забыть пиджак в школе? — удивилась мама, но Джотаро только пожал плечами. Забывалось и не такое. 

Он почти вышел из дома, когда мама его окликнула: пришлось вернуться и поцеловать её в щёку. 

По пути в школу у него было ощущение, что он забыл о чём-то важном, намного важнее дурацкого пиджака. Он шёл, а внутри него растекалась томительная тоска, или тоскливое томление, словно он был голоден на каком-то метафизическом уровне. В какой-то момент он даже остановился, чтобы проверить сумку и карманы. 

В кармане лежала большая красная бусина на золотой цепочке со швензой на конце — серьга. Джотаро не помнил, как она очутилась в его кармане. На ощупь она была холодной. 

Должно быть, мамина. Должно быть, он поднял её машинально в доме и забыл отдать. 

Джотаро сунул её обратно в карман, поёжился и пошёл дальше. Из-за туч выглянуло солнце. В этом году им почти не перепало снега, только слякоти и редкой снежной крупы, сразу таявшей на тёплом асфальте, но Джотаро ощущал фантомные прикосновения снежинок к шее. 

Запахло весной. 

Зима получилась быстрой и невнятной. Он подумал: как же хорошо, что она наконец закончилась.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Конец второй части!


	12. Третья часть

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Спасибо огромное всем, кто читал этот текст и оставлял комментарии! Я всё прочитала и обязательно вам отвечу. Ещё раз спасибо. Вы бесценные!

# Третья часть

## Может быть

Самолёт отбывал в одиннадцать тридцать вечера. Джотаро оттянул рукав пиджака и бросил быстрый взгляд на часы — _девять ровно_ , — прежде чем сказать водителю:

— Остановите здесь, пожалуйста. 

— Здесь? — удивился водитель. — Но вам же нужно… 

— Здесь, пожалуйста, — повторил Джотаро настойчиво. 

Машина притормозила у обочины. 

Пока он выбирался в мокрый октябрь, водитель рассматривал его в зеркале заднего вида. Джотаро протянул между передних сидений смятую купюру.

— Сдачи не надо, — сказал он. Водитель сразу повеселел. 

— Может, вас подождать? 

Джотаро выпрямился, глядя туда, где под светом одинокого фонаря начиналась тропинка из колотого камня. Намытый дождём асфальт блестел, отражая жёлтые сполохи, похожие на разлитую по тротуару краску. 

— Нет, — ответил он после паузы. — Всего доброго. 

Он закрыл дверь, дождался, пока машина уедет, и побрёл вперёд. Шёл мелкий колючий дождь, но Джотаро держал плащ на сгибе локтя, зная, что смысла его надевать всё равно не было. Резиновые колёса чемодана мягко шуршали по дороге, пока не замерли у жёлтой кромки. 

Дорожка шла через сад к деревянному крыльцу из тёмного морёного дерева. Не было никакого медленного вспоминания: Джотаро вспомнил в тот момент, когда посмотрел из окна машины на чёрный полумесяц, венчающий купол крыши. Он помнил каждую деталь, будто вышел отсюда вчера, будто не было двадцати последних лет, проведённых в абсолютном неведении. Вот он смотрел на петляющую между низких домиков дорогу через лобовое стекло, вот повернул голову — и как будто сокрытая в полумраке часть его памяти осветилась софитами. 

Он стоял с чемоданом и плащом, как вернувшийся из долгой командировки муж. 

Нориаки ждал его у входа, держа в руке палку с фонарём, как в их первую встречу. Перехватив рукоять, он подкрутил фонарь: алым залило крыльцо. Здесь ничего не изменилось, и Нориаки не изменился тоже. Вьющаяся прядь свисала вдоль его лица, остальные волосы были перехвачены на затылке длинной светлой лентой. На нём был тёмно-зелёный гакуран — длиннополый плащ с высоким воротником, прячущим изувеченную шею, и юбка чуть ниже колен. Стопы его были босыми. 

Когда он качнул головой, вместе с ней качнулась серьга-жемчужина на длинной золотой цепочке. 

— Вот и ты, — сказал Нориаки. 

Он отступил в особняк, увлекая за собой свет, и Джотаро как привязанного потянуло за ним. Он знал тут каждый закоулок, знал тёмные лабиринты коридоров, заставленные безделушками для отвода глаз, и знал, куда на самом деле нужно было идти. 

Может, Нориаки хотел вывести его на энгаву с бесконечным звёздным небом, но у Джотаро были другие планы. Он перехватил Нориаки под локоть, его тут же тряхнуло. Нориаки остановился, повернув к нему лицо на три четверти. Если бы он захотел, Джотаро уже пробил бы головой стеллаж. 

— У меня нет времени, — сказал он торопливо. — Ни одной лишней минуты. 

Фонарь, который Нориаки держал в руке, вспыхнул и погас. Промеж полок с хламом образовался короткий проход, заканчивающийся дверью. 

— Чувствуй себя как дома, — ответил Нориаки без особых эмоций. 

Он не пытался играть, его лисье лицо выглядело усталым. Джотаро чувствовал исходящий от его волос запах сандала, который теперь напоминал ему о смраде смерти в похоронном доме. _Двадцать лет_ , подумал он, но мысль тормозила где-то на подкорке, не желая идти дальше; синапсы разбивались о невидимую стену непонимания; рассудок пока ещё не желал догонять реальность. 

— Ты постарел хоть на день? — спросил он. 

— На пару лет, может быть, — ответил Нориаки. — Ты знаешь, как это работает. 

В его комнате ничего не поменялось, словно законсервированное, только за стеклянными дверями больше не падал снег. Должно быть, даже вечной ведьме надоедает смотреть на одно и то же. 

Повинуясь импульсу, Джотаро подошёл к стеклу, чтобы выглянуть во внутренний дворик. 

— Мне наскучила зима, — сказал Нориаки. 

Теперь там был вишнёвый сад в цвету: лепестки устилали землю, похожие в полутьме на снежные хлопья. Под ними стояло кресло, на кресло был накинут плед, на подлокотнике страницами вниз лежала раскрытая книга. Отсюда Джотаро не мог разглядеть название. 

— С фантазией у тебя так себе. 

Он обернулся и невольно отступил назад, потому что Нориаки успел бесшумно подойти и встать прямо рядом с ним. Их разница в росте стала больше — Джотаро вытянулся на несколько сантиметров с семнадцати, стал тяжелее и шире в плечах, а Нориаки остался таким же, каким был. 

— Кто бы говорил, — прищурившись, ответил он. — Мне кажется, ты перевыполнил план по нормальности. 

Он мог бы добавить шутливости в тон, и тогда его слова прозвучали бы легче, но не стал. Ни одна мышца его лица не дрогнула. 

Джотаро мог бы разозлиться, вспыхнуть в ответ на попытку задеть, но не стал. 

Поэтому они просто смотрели друг на друга, пока Нориаки не протиснулся мимо него к двери и не сдвинул её, впуская в комнату сладковатый тёплый воздух. Он вышел наружу, ступая по мосткам босыми ногами, и спрыгнул на траву. Джотаро глядел ему вслед; его мутило — подташнивало то ли от голода, то ли от волнения, то ли от всего сразу. 

Поколебавшись, он вышел следом и остановился на краю деревянного настила. Нориаки стоял под вишнёвыми деревьями и засыпал табак в кисеру. 

— Хочешь? — спросил он. 

Джотаро покачал головой. 

— Я бросил, — и Нориаки в ответ равнодушно пожал плечами. От трубки тянуло сандалом и тяжёлым мускусом благовоний, как от курильницы в храме. 

— Учёный, — сказал он, выдохнув ноздрями пахучий дым, — видное лицо в науке, с женой, с ребёнком, курить бросил. Наверное, по утрам ешь овсянку и бегаешь пять километров. 

Мышца на щеке Джотаро спазматически дёрнулась. 

— А, — продолжил Нориаки задумчиво, — с женой не срослось. Как так?

— Вот так, — ответил Джотаро хриплым шёпотом, хотя кроме них двоих здесь никого не было. Почему-то повышать голос не хотелось. Он добавил после паузы: — Что ты сделал тогда? 

— Тогда? — переспросил Нориаки. — О чём ты? 

Джотаро сошёл с настила на траву. У него было ощущение, будто он бредёт не по пружинящей траве, а по тонкой дощечке, переброшенной через топь: шаг вправо, шаг влево — и всё. Он помнил ощущение спокойствия и безопасности, которое окутывало это место раньше. Сейчас ему были не рады, настолько не рады, что давали это понять.

— Тогда, — повторил Джотаро, остановившись напротив. — Я же не должен был забыть. Почему я забыл? 

— Если ты забыл, — отозвался Нориаки, глядя ему в глаза, — значит, твоё желание было исполнено. 

Не сдержавшись, Джотаро коротко рассмеялся. Нориаки вздёрнул бровь. 

— По-твоему, я хотел с тобой переспать? — спросил Джотаро, кривя рот. — Таким было моё второе жаление? 

Взбешённая лиса способна наделать много бед. Черты лица Нориаки сделались жёсткими, угловато-колючими. Он сощурился — светлые глаза блеснули, как кошачьи зрачки в свете лампы, — и растянул в неласковой улыбке губы. Может, он сказал бы что-то так, как умел только он, искусно раня каждым словом, но Джотаро ему не позволил: 

— Мне нужна была от тебя не постель. 

Он замолк. Слова никогда не были его сильной стороной, хоть он умудрился отучиться в нескольких университетах, отвыступать на десятке конференций и пару лет преподавать без особых усилий. Слова пустели, когда он пытался говорить о себе и близких, может, потому у них не заладилось с Мариной. Он был плох в словах, но они были важны для других. 

— А я ведь тебя любил, — закончил он. Пальцы его зачесались от желания достать сигарету, но он давно перестал их покупать. 

— Я знаю, — неожиданно легко ответил Нориаки и протянул ему кисеру мундштуком вперёд. 

Трубка выглядела крохотной в широких руках Джотаро. Он поколебался, но всё-таки поднёс мундштук к губам и затянулся под пристальным взглядом Нориаки: дым терпко лёг на язык, от него закружилась голова. 

Когда он убрал от губ трубку, Нориаки взял его за отвороты пиджака и притянул к себе, даже не дав выдохнуть. Они стукнулись зубами, окутанные сандалово-сладким дымом, пытаясь приноровиться. Это была привычная территория, знакомая зона. Что-то глубоко внутри Джотаро считало, что они отлучились всего на пару часов. 

Они плавно вошли в ритм. Джотаро поднял свободную руку и скользнул ладонью по линии челюсти Нориаки, зарылся в волосы на затылке, распутывая пальцами ленту. Одна из прядей сплелась с тканью, Джотаро дёрнул её случайно — и Нориаки, зашипев, отстранился. 

У Джотаро появилось ощущение, что на него выплеснули стакан воды. Они оба замерли в десятке сантиметров друг от друга, тяжело дыша. Нориаки раскраснелся, губы его припухли. 

— Потух, — пробормотал он вдруг и, забрав у Джотаро кисеру, стукнул пару раз чашей о ствол вишни, чтобы высыпать пепел. — Только табак извёл. 

— Нориаки, — позвал его Джотаро. В ответ тот издал полувопросительно хмыканье. Из кармана он достал кисет и принялся набивать чашу заново, засыпая измельчённый табак щепоткой, как приправу. — Что ты сделал тогда? 

— Когда? — переспросил Нориаки, не поднимая глаз. 

Он и впрямь постарел. Повзрослел, исправился Джотаро, но быстро передумал: он не старел и не взрослел, это был какой-то иной процесс, из юности сразу в вечность. Под глазами Нориаки пролегли тени, между бровей протянулась тревожная мимическая морщинка, хотя лицо его было свежим и молодым. Морщин не было, когда они виделись последний раз. 

_На пару лет, может быть._

— Чем ты заплатил? — спросил Джотаро, и на этот раз его удостоили взглядом. 

Уголки губ Нориаки безрадостно изогнулись.

— Чем ты заплатил, чтобы избавиться от меня? — повторил Джотаро. Он шагнул вперёд, и Нориаки поспешно отступил, а потом одёрнул рукав, будто обозлившись из-за собственной слабости.

В его пальцах появилась длинная лучина, на кончике вспыхнул язычок пламени. Зажав мундштук между губ, Нориаки медленно раскуривал трубку. Теперь дым пах иначе, но всё так же сладко, с нотками ночных фиалок и разлагающихся тел. 

— О, Джоджо, — протянул он. Джотаро тяжко сглотнул. — Это влетело мне в копеечку. Но, — добавил он с улыбкой, — это было моё осознанное решение. Я тебя не виню. 

— Ложь, — просто ответил Джотаро. 

— Ложь, — так же легко согласился Нориаки. — Каждое утро я проклинал тебя за то, что ты тогда ушёл.

Они замолчали оба. 

— Не очень-то подействовали твои проклятия. 

— Да? Неужели ты прожил счастливую жизнь?

— Почему ты заставил меня забыть? — вместо ответа спросил Джотаро. Он знал повадки Нориаки, он встречал людей, которые делали так же: отвлекали внимание, мастерски, будто путали следы. 

Но с ним эти шутки не работали. Ему повезло: он был благословлен умением идти напролом, не отвлекаясь ни на что. 

— Что меня всегда в тебе поражало, — ответил Нориаки, — так это абсолютная уверенность в своей неотразимости. С чего ты взял, что вообще был мне нужен? 

Мысль поразила Джотаро — она просто не приходила ему в голову. 

— Может, я заставил тебя забыть, потому что ты мне надоел, — продолжил Нориаки. 

Бесполезно было читать по его лицу: Джотаро и так не отличался талантом понимать человеческие эмоции, а Нориаки делал всё только сложнее. Двадцать лет назад он прятался за равнодушно-вежливой маской; за годы его мастерство только выросло. Он выглядел устало, он кривил в ухмылке губы, и веселье не касалось его раскосых глаз, но на этом всё. Сквозь белый фарфор не проходили лучи света. 

— Надоел? — неуверенно переспросил Джотаро. 

Нориаки моргнул и убрал от губ мундштук.

— Конечно, надоел, — ответил он, посмотрев Джотаро в глаза. — Ты путался под ногами, распугивал клиентов, приходилось возиться с тобой, как с ребёнком. Кому ты вообще был нужен. 

Джотаро протянул руку и тронул кончиками пальцев алую жемчужину в мочке его уха: она была тёплой. Парная к ней лежала в его портмоне, завёрнутая в кусок бархата. Он считал, что она принадлежала его матери, смотрел на неё и думал, что она напоминала ему о ней. С каким талантом обманывал его собственный мозг, не допущенный к своим же глубинам.

Нориаки скосил глаза и задумчиво выдохнул дым сквозь ноздри. 

— Тут ты меня и поймал, — улыбнулся он, блеснув кромкой влажных белых зубов. 

Через секунду они снова целовались, куда грубее, чем в первый раз. От головокружения у Джотаро подгибались колени, и Нориаки не помогал: он с таким отчаянием вылизывал его рот, словно боялся, что тот вновь исчезнет. 

Схватив его за плечи, Нориаки потянул его на себя, пока они оба не опустились на траву. Джотаро опёрся о землю свободной рукой: трава оказалась тёплой и мягкой, слишком тёплой и мягкой, чтобы быть настоящей. 

— Я решил тогда, — пробормотал Нориаки, перекинув руку ему через шею и притянув к себе в болезненном захвате, переносицей прижавшись к виску, — дам тебе выбор: уйти или остаться на ночь. 

Его губы почти касались щеки Джотаро, дыхание опаляло кожу. 

— Если ты останешься, — говорил он, — я ничего не стану делать, будь что будет. А если уйдёшь, заставлю тебя забыть обо всём — и живи как жил бы без меня. 

— Ты не можешь винить меня за это, за то, что я ушёл, — ощерился Джотаро, слабо дёрнувшись в попытке вырваться, но хватка Нориаки стала только крепче. 

Они сидели, прижатые друг к другу так тесно, что между ними не удалось просунуть бы и бумажный лист.

— Не могу, — прошептал Нориаки, — но всё равно виню. 

— И что ты отдал? — спросил Джотаро. Когда Нориаки ответил, голос его звучал настолько тихо, что был почти неразличим. 

— Всё, что у меня было, — сказал он. Джотаро попытался вырваться, но Нориаки навалился на него сверху и оседлал бёдра, встрёпанный, со светлой лентой, запутавшейся в распущенных волосах. Воротник его гакурана был расстёгнут, под ним виднелась полоса алой кожи, странгуляционная борозда от неудавшегося самоубийства, печать его причастности к магии куда более древней, чем он сам. — Возможность выходить наружу. 

— Такие жертвы — и ни за что, — зло ответил Джотаро. Он поднял руку, собираясь притянуть Нориаки к себе, но тот шлепком отбил его ладонь. 

— Разве ты не счастлив, Джоджо? Разве не рад? 

— Я мог бы остаться здесь. 

— Ты никогда не смог бы остаться здесь. Рано или поздно тебе пришлось бы забыть. Лучше рано, чем поздно. 

Нориаки склонил голову набок. 

— Ты никогда не понимал, что происходит, — продолжил он. — Просто ломился вперёд, не глядя ни на что вокруг, несносный баран без капли мозга. Но это история без счастливого финала, Джоджо.

Теперь Джотаро вспомнил птицеголового Мага из обшарпанного здания с кучей комнат. _Не твоя судьба_ , так он говорил, раскладывая перед ним бесконечную колоду карт с меняющимися картинками. 

— Ты знал, что я снова приду? 

— Я предполагал. 

Нориаки наклонился над ним, расставив руки по обе стороны от его головы. 

— Но не знал, когда. Что угодно могло случиться. 

Его распущенные волосы почти касались лица Джотаро. Они стали длиннее: вот что изменилось. _На пару лет_ , так он сказал. Пары лет хватило бы на то, чтобы отрастить гриву до пояса. 

— Ты мог попасть под машину, — начал перечислять Нориаки, загибая пальцы. — Мог покончить с собой. Мог прожить счастливую жизнь бездетным холостяком. 

Он скосил глаза, разглядывая Джотаро поверх оставшихся двух пальцев, мизинца и безымянного.

— Ты ведёшь себя очень невозмутимо для человека с дочерью при смерти, — сказал он и выпрямился — шальные пряди мазнули Джотаро по подбородку. — Джолин Куджо. Учится в колледже в США. Умирает от того же, от чего умирала её бабка двадцать лет назад.

— Замолчи, — глухо отозвался Джотаро. Он попытался спихнуть с себя Нориаки, но руки его стали будто каменными. Повернув голову, он увидел траву, обвившую его запястья. — Какая разница, здесь нет времени. 

— Только пока я этого хочу, — отозвался Нориаки. 

Джотаро наконец осознал, насколько зол тот был. Просто в ярости: и магия, взнузданная его эмоциям, стала на вкус как железо. Что-то похожее было в том здании с миллионом комнат, с миллионом магических отпечатков, с миллионом носителей магии, которые были не рады чужаку. Только воля хозяев удерживала магию от того, чтобы растерзать проходимца. 

— Ты пришёл с желанием, Джотаро Куджо, — и тон Нориаки снова упал до плоского, — но я не могу выполнить это желание. У тебя нет ничего, что покрыло бы издержки. 

— Ты смог тогда, — возразил Джотаро. 

Он снова дёрнулся, и на этот раз трава под его руками распалась, отпуская его на волю. Он сел, оказавшись с Нориаки лицом к лицу. Не зная куда деть руки, он положил их ему на бёдра. 

— Потому что за него платил я. — Нориаки наклонил голову к плечу. Ладони его легли поверх рук Джотаро, рассеянно погладили пару раз. — Кто-то всегда должен платить. 

Джотаро замер, потрясённый. Нориаки тоже молчал какое-то время, разглядывая его лицо, будто не в силах поверить своим глазам. 

— Ты правда думал, что фуражкой можно расплатиться за жизнь? — спросил он тихо. — О боже мой. 

Он встал и без слов пошёл обратно в дом. Джотаро поспешно кинулся следом, почти рефлекторно, не до конца осознавая происходящее. Запнувшись за настил, он едва не упал, но сумел удержаться на ногах. 

Нориаки стоял посреди комнаты, придерживая за козырёк фуражку. Она не запылилась, с ней ничего не произошло; здесь она осталась такой же законсервированной, как и всё остальное: мебель, телевизор, старая консоль с двумя геймпадами, кровать. Джотаро не сводил с неё глаз, и когда Нориаки надел её и развернулся, невольно вздрогнул.

— Но ты и не обязан был знать такие тонкости, — сообщил Нориаки, подходя ближе и нахлобучивая фуражку на голову Джотаро. Он придержал Джотаро за подбородок, старательно поправляя козырёк, заботливо заправил за уши выбившиеся пряди волос. — Это была моя инициатива. На первый раз магазин спустил мне… шалость.

Джотаро схватил его за запястье. Он ожидал сопротивления, но рука Нориаки просто обмякла в его ладони. 

— Зачем ты это сделал? — спросил он. 

— Я не знаю, — ответил Нориаки. — Это было двадцать лет назад. Я был другим человеком. 

— Решил поиграть в героя? — предположил Джотаро. Он не ослаблял хватку, Нориаки не пытался высвободиться. Оба ждали чего-то. 

— У тебя седина в волосах, — сказал наконец Нориаки, протягивая свободную руку и пропуская прядь между пальцами. — Кошмарно много седины в волосах. 

— Мне тридцать семь. 

— Разве это много? 

Они разошлись одновременно и замерли в паре шагов друг от друга. 

— Прости, Джотаро, — сказал Нориаки. 

Может быть, подумал Джотаро лихорадочно, может быть, если бы не было никакого магазина, и никакого Нориаки Какёина, его мать умерла бы, но её лечили бы до конца, пытались сделать что-то, провели бы миллиард анализов, которые показали бы реальную картину, а не ту, что нарисовала магия. «Та болезнь, — говорил Маг, — ею будут болеть твои дети». Быть может, её нашли бы у Джолин раньше, потому что знали, что она могла заболеть, что она заболела бы. Генетические тесты, Джотаро как никто другой был в курсе. 

Его мать умерла бы, но дочь осталась бы жива. 

— Может быть, — согласился Нориаки, и Джотаро понял, что говорит вслух. 

— Может быть, — продолжил он, — если бы кто-то вынул тебя из петли, ничего этого не случилось бы. 

— Бабочка махнула крылом, — пожал плечами Нориаки. — Жизнь не терпит сослагательного наклонения. А магазин не терпит пустоты. Может быть, — сказал он, — ты столкнулся бы с другим хозяином, с другой ведьмой, и она сказала бы тебе: прости, Джотаро Куджо, тебе нечем расплатиться за это желание. 

Джотаро ушёл бы прочь, и забыл бы, и его мать умерла бы, а дочь осталась бы жива. 

Его охватила тоска, от тоски начало ломить тело. Магия пронизывала его как копья охотников пронизывают тело загнанного в угол слона. Одно, второе, третье. Животное металось и размахивало хоботом, ещё не осознавая, что у него нет выхода. 

Сглотнув, он сказал: 

— Я тебя любил. — Он сбился, слово ложилось на его язык незнакомыми нотами. — Тогда. И сейчас. Я остался бы здесь навсегда. 

Нориаки покачал головой, но Джотаро не дал ему договорить.

— У меня есть чем расплатиться, — сказал он. Язык едва ворочался во рту. Из сумрака, сгустившегося в углах комнаты, что-то глядело на него — заинтересованное, могущественное, старое, как сам мир. — Я отдам всё. 

— Ты не можешь… — начал было Нориаки, но Джотаро махнул рукой. 

— Я отдам всё, — и он указал на Нориаки пальцем, — за то, чтобы твоя бабушка успела. 

— Ты не… 

— Я говорю не с тобой, — оборвал его Джотаро в третий раз, — а с ним. 

С магазином. 

Нориаки рассмеялся, но смех зазвучал глухо и пусто, деревянной детской трещоткой. Рука его устремилась к горлу, перечерченному алой линией. Кадык дёрнулся. 

— Джоджо, — сказал Нориаки и улыбнулся. Он сделал шаг вперёд, протянул руки, словно собираясь обнять, но передумал. Они бессильно повисли вдоль его тела. — Жаль, что я позволил тебе остаться. 

— А я не жалею ни о чём, — ответил Джотаро. 

Страх ушёл. Ему стало спокойно, как всегда, когда он принимал решение, убеждённый не столько в собственной правоте, сколько в окончательности судьбы. 

Он закрыл глаза. 

Когда он открыл их, перед ним был особняк, обнесённый покосившимся забором. Водитель такси сдавал назад, чтобы выехать с обочины и отправиться своей дорогой. Был дождливый октябрь: жёлтый свет фонаря расплескался по мокрому асфальту, как разлитая краска. 

На крыльце стояла женщина лет шестидесяти в платье с коротким рукавом, худощавая, но с широкими плечами и сильными жилистыми руками. Рыжие седеющие волосы были убраны наверх, раскосые глаза смотрели на Джотаро со знакомым прищуром. Из мочки её уха свисала серьга, красная жемчужина на длинной золотой цепочке. 

Она опиралась на палку, увенчанную алым фонарём. Когда Джотаро подошёл, волоча за собой чемодан, женщина хмыкнула и вынула изо рта тлеющую самокрутку. 

— Смена караула, — сказала она. 

Джотаро поднялся к ней на крыльцо и остановился напротив. 

— Как он? — только и спросил он, но она молчала, слишком занятая расстёгиванием швензы на ухе. 

— Он старик, как ты думаешь, как он, — ответила женщина, вкладывая ему в протянутую ладонь серьгу. Следом она вручила ему фонарь. — Ты теперь всемогущая ведьма, Джотаро Куджо, возьми да выясни сам. 

Он не знал ничего пятью минутами раньше. Магия переписывала его воспоминания, наслаивала их друг на друга. Двадцать лет назад его мать умерла — воспоминание кольнуло, но почти неощутимо за давностью лет: тут всё отболело. Он уже бывал здесь, рыжеволосая женщина в вышитом журавлями платье дала ему от ворот поворот, но вручила на память сувенир-серёжку. _Символ_ нашей сделки. Он вышел, обернулся и увидел пустырь. Долгие годы обёрнутая в бархат серьга напоминала ему о матери. 

Через час он примет решение, которое спасёт две жизни и заберёт две другие. Равноценный обмен. 

Память подсовывала воспоминания, которые ему не принадлежали: мальчик в петле и безутешная женщина, готовая отдать всё на свете, чтобы он жил дальше. Чуть-чуть не успела. 

— А ты? — спросил он. 

Женщина хмыкнула и пожевала кончик самокрутки.

— Что я? — спросила она, и в лисьем прищуре её светлых глаз заплясали огни. — Докурю и пойду.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Вовек не угаснет душа твоя](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21906964) by [passionario](https://archiveofourown.org/users/passionario/pseuds/passionario)




End file.
